The Chronicles of Hildy and Kami: Charting The Course
by Aidyl James
Summary: AU: PART TWO Of The Chronicles of Hildy and Kami. Pre-established relationship. Story picks up one month after the end of Part One. A few more original characters are added in this part. Check my pen name in Pinterest for my version of the cast. I still read the reviews even though Part Two is COMPLETED. Lady loving lady story.
1. Chapter 1 Stepping Up The Pace

The story pickes up one month after the end of Part One. It is better to read Part One first to understand what will take place in Part Two.

Chapter 1 Stepping Up The Pace

Kami got off the 'A' Train at the subway station at the corner of Nostrand Ave and Fulton Street, Brooklyn. She liked walking through the streets of this part of Brooklyn where people of so many cultural backgrounds lived. The voices, the accents, the friendliness of the residents of this area always made her feel welcomed. As she walked up Nostrand Avenue she began to reflect on the last month of her life and the changes that took place.

Hildy had become an integral part of her life. They worked together and they spent as much time as they could socializing outside of the office. As Kami walked towards her friend Ellen's home she had a smile on her face that came from her heart. Men she passed along the way mistakenly thought she was smiling at them, and in turn smile back at her.

In many cases these men added a verbal comment as she walked by like; 'Hello beautiful' or 'where are you off to lovely lady?', or 'you should be tired baby because you have been running through my mind all morning'. One exceptionally confident man decided to walk along side Kami as she neared her friend's home. It was at this point that Kami refocused on her surroundings and realized that her smile may have given wrong signals to the men she passed on the street.

The man who walked at her side meant her no harm as he tried to engage her in conversation. Kami stopped and looked at him. The stranger said "Your smile is so warm that autumn winds run and hide". Kami could not help but laugh at the corny pick up line the man used on her. Encouraged by her laughter the stranger continued. "There is a concert this afternoon at the Brooklyn Museum, and you would make my heart feel honoured if you would accompany me". Kami looked at the hopeful expression on the stranger's face and told him in a gentle but firm voice "No, thank you", as she turned and walked away.

The man watched her walk away, and being the gentleman he was did not make a nuisance of himself by trying to continue the conversation. Instead he turned back to the men he was chatting with before he began walking along side Kami.

A few minutes later Kami entered Ellen's home on Dean Street and the friends who had not seen each other in several weeks hugged tightly. "What took you so long Kami?" Ellen asked.

"The train ran a little late and then some guys tried chatting me up on the street". Kami laughed as she explained to Ellen.

Ellen smiled and shook her head "You still really do not get it do you?"Ellen asked.

"Get what?" Kami replied with a slight frown.

"Kami you have a natural beauty that attracts men like a deer to water on a hot day" Ellen chuckled as Kami threw a decorative pillow at her as joined Ellen's laughter.

Ellen met Kami when she visited her uncle in England many years ago. Ellen at twenty was two years older than Kami at that time. Their friendship deepened as they had many things in common as well as several similar interests. Ellen was the big sister Kami never had and she valued her opinion because it was always honest and insightful.

Kami remember when her friend warned her that Joyce would unfurl trouble in her life but she was too infatuated at the time to see what Ellen saw. Needless to say Kami lived to see the day when all Ellen's warnings proved to be founded.

As they sat on the couch catching up on the happenings of the last few weeks Kami cheeks looked rosier and rosier as she shared her feelings about Hildy with her dear friend. Ellen listened intently to Kami's words as she read her body language. "This time Kami's heart is truly in love", Ellen thought.

"So tell me, when will I get to meet the love of your life?" Ellen asked because she had to see for herself who this former cop was even though she was getting a good feeling about the woman she had yet to meet.

Ellen smiled at the friend whom she loved like a sister. "When would you like to meet her?" Kami volleyed back the question.

"Well how about today?" Ellen double volleyed with a smirk because she knew Kami did not expect her to be available so soon. "There is no time like the present", she continued as she chuckled. "Andrew took the children to visit his brother in The Bronx and they won't be back until tomorrow morning so I am child free for the rest of the day". Ellen said with a provoking smile on her face.

As Kami looked at her friend she knew the time had come to step up the pace of her relationship with Hildy. It was time to begin meeting the important people in each other's lives. Kami reached for her phone and placed a call to Hildy. When she got her she told her about Ellen being free that afternoon and asked if she would have the time for them to have a late lunch together. Hildy wanted to meet the lady who was Kami's long time friend so she agreed to meet them in a couple hours for lunch at _Patrick Restaurant_ on West 45th Street Manhattan.

After coming off the phone Ellen looked at her friend for a long time as asked "KamKam what aren't you telling me?" Kami leaned back on the couch and tucked her legs under her as she sighed.

"Nothing is wrong" Kami began. "I just want Hills and I to move forward at a pace that we are both comfortable with". When she did not say anything else Ellen prompted her to continue. "El, when Hildy kisses me my body gets weak and hot all at the same and I end up wanting more. But we are moving at a slow pace where intimacies are concerned. We have never gone beyond kisses and I do not know how much more my body can take". Kami finished her confession and covered her face with her hands as she blushed.

Ellen smiled at her friend and just shook her head. "My little sister really has it bad for the Investigator." she teased Kami as she laughed. After a few moments Ellen pulled Kami into a hug on the couch as she softly chuckled some more. "Sweetheart, tell me what do you want from Hildy?" Kami stayed leaning back on her friend as she considered the question.

"I want … I want…. I want her to step up the pace in our relationship. I do not want to rush her or make her feel like she has to do anything according to my time line. But mind you, I am not complaining El, I love all the time we spend together, I love the walks, the movies, the Broadway shows, the restaurants, the holding hands, the hugs, and I absolutely love the kisses. It's just at the end of the day or after a lovely evening together I still go to bed alone. I don't like that".

Ellen listened to the longing in her friend's voice as she wondered what to say. After a minute or two of silence she said "KamKam, do you remember years ago we promised ourselves that we would always be open and honest in all our communication with our family and friends?" Kami nodded her head as she leaned on Ellen. "That promise has served me well when Andrew and I look at things differently. It helps to lessen the chance of misunderstandings". Ellen paused again then continued "Kam, have you considered just telling Hildy that you want more?"

Kami turned and looked at Ellen as she responded. "Yes I have but I get the impression there is a reason she is holding back even though she told me a month ago that she wants to wake up spooning me in bed". Ellen listened thoughtfully before asking "What do you think is the reason?" Kami was quiet while she considered her answer. "I think it is fear. It is like she does not want to risk anything going wrong so she is moving really slowly."

"Hmm, how does that make you feel Kam?" Ellen asked. Kami sighed and answered "It makes me feel anxious". Ellen looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she asked."Anxious….why anxious?"

Kami sighed again and said "El, no one knows if they will be alive from one day to the next. Heavenly Father has not promised us tomorrow. And I feel every day we stay on one level in our relationship is a day taken away for the future that we have. A future that we do not know how long will last".

Ellen listened, nodded her head and smiled as she said "Well it seems to me like you know what you need to do my sister, and with those thoughts in your mind we need to get up and make movements if we want to get from Brooklyn to the restaurant in Manhattan on time". Ellen pulled Kami up as she stood, and they then began to gather their things to leave. As they were about to walk through the door Kami pulled her friend into a hug and told her thank you for listening. Ellen laughed and belted out a few lines of _Dionne Warwick song 'That's What Friends Are For'_ as they left her apartment.

Meanwhile at the firm, Hildy just got off the phone after chatting with Terry's wife Emma who was her closest friend. Emma met Kami a few weeks prior when Terry invited the team over to their home for Sunday lunch. Emma hit it off with Kami immediately. In chatting with each other they discovered they had similar taste in music and art. Hildy felt really happy that her closest friend and her partner made a genuine connection. She was pleased they struck up an easy rapport over the good food and fun afternoon.

Over the last month the team closed all the cases they had when Kami joined the firm. They also opened several more cases as one satisfied client told a friend or two, and so word spread quickly that their private investigation business was one of the best in the city. Today, the team was given the day off as they earned it. Hildy on the other hand came into the office to do a bit of research on a cold case that an old friend from the police service asked her to look into.

Hildy could not help but smile as she thought of how her life had changed for the better over the last month. She was the happiest she had ever been in her life and for that she was eternally grateful to Heavenly Father. Who would have thought when she and Terry decided to take early retirement and move to New York City that she would be in a loving relationship with the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Hildy quickly gathered her things as she did not want to be late for lunch with Kami and her long time friend. She was pleased she was finally getting to meet the woman whom Kami so often spoke about. If it wasn't for the fact that Ellen was happily married with two young children, Hildy knew she would feel jealous.

Truth be told sometimes she felt a little jealous of the man Kami was engaged to so long ago because he was the first person to touch her intimately. That was not an honour that Hildy would never be able to claim. But as long as she had her way, she would be the last person who made love to her woman.

Made love to her woman. Just the thought of touching Kami made her feel hot at the very centre of her womanhood. As she exited the building she decided to walk the blocks to the restaurant in order to burn of the sexual tension that was building in her. Hildy did not know how much more of the self imposed sexual restriction she could take.

She wanted to make love to Kami so badly but she held herself back from going beyond kissing because her heart totally and completely belonged to Kami. She wanted everything as she told her a month ago. When they made love for the first time, she did not want one of them to need to 'go home' the next morning. She wanted to go to sleep and wake up together. Not be shuttling from one apartment to the other.

She wanted to ask Kami to move in with her. Hildy knew that some persons would think her old fashioned but she wanted to set up house with her lady before they crossed the final intimate line. She wanted to tell Kami how she felt about the entire living together before making love thing but she was not sure how to broach the subject.

Her hand and arm began to give her a gentle reminder that they were injured because of the gunshot wound. As she walked along Eight Avenue her hand and arm began to ache her as they sometimes did when the weather was cold or when she felt worried about something. Right now she felt a bit cold as the temperature in November began dropping. And she was not worried exactly but she was concerned about how to broach the subject of living together with Kami.

She knew Kami placed a lot of emphasis on open and honest communication, so she decided there and then to explain why she was not going further than kisses when they spent intimate time together. Just then Hildy reached the restaurant and requested a table towards the back but at an angle that she could see the door. She did this unconsciously, as a trained officer she always tried to sit in a room in such a way as to observe the entrances and or exits.

After about five minutes Hildy saw the love of her life arrive with a woman whom she assumed was Ellen. Hildy noted that Ellen was a pretty woman. She was bi-racial like Kami but with skin that was a little darker, and hair that was much shorter than her lover's hair. The two women walked into the restaurant and began looking around before the maître D could show them where Hildy sat.

Ellen looked around the restaurant and recognized Hildy immediately from the photographs Kami shared with her. The first thing she noticed about Hildy was she looked more beautiful in person than in her pictures. The she saw the look in her eyes when she looked at Kami and that sealed Ellen's opinion of her. In that moment Ellen knew that her friend and sister was loved.

Kami walked straight towards Hildy as if there was no one else in the restaurant and stopped mere inches from her. Hildy smiled at her lady and closed the distance between them as she claimed her love's lips in a kiss that made them both weak. After a few moments Ellen cleared her throat and said with a chuckle in her voice "Ladies, I think we should sit and eat or the maître D will ask you to take a room upstairs in the hotel".

Kami reluctantly pulled away as she blushed. Hildy looked intently at her before pulling out the chair for her to sit. She then extended her hand to Ellen and introduced herself with a smile. Ellen returned the smile and thought, "I like this lady already. I have a feeling lunch is going to be very interesting as we get to know each other".

Author's Note : Patrick Restaurant is a real restaurant. If you are ever in Manhattan, I can recommend it. The prices are reasonable and the food is good.

I want to thank Manhattanite and Accrossthepond for being my sounding boards. Without them these chapters would not be posted.


	2. Chapter 2 Lets Talk

Chapter Two: Lets Talk

The ladies enjoyed the meal at Patrick Restaurant as Hildy and Ellen got to know each other. The conversation was light and filled with laughter. Ellen shared a couple fun albeit embarrassing stories with Hildy of some escapades Kami and she got into in their younger years. Hildy was pleased that she finally got to meet Kami's friend. She knew it was just a matter of time before she met her grandparents who also lived in Brooklyn New York.

Hildy, for all her brave words about not hiding her sexuality, had yet to tell her parents about her sexual preference and that she had a girlfriend. She kept telling herself she needed to find the right time. But deep in her heart she knew the timing was not the problem. The problem was fear. Fear of her parents' reaction to what she wanted and needed to tell them.

As she sat and listened to the light teasing between the woman she loved and Ellen, Hildy realized that she was just placing herself under added anxiety by staying in the closet. And the sad thing about it, the closet only existed for her parents, because she was out to everyone else. She wished her parents could see how happy she was.

Just then Ellen pulled her out of her thought by asking her "So, tell me Hildy, what are your plans for Thanksgiving? In the past when Kami visited the US around this time of year, she usually had to divide herself up and do a partial dinner at my home, and then do a second partial dinner at her Grandparent's home . My children would be upset if their Aunty Kams did not come over to dinner, even if she only stayed for a half hour ".

Ellen laughed as she thought about her children. "As a matter of fact if they knew I was having fun with their Aunty now without them I would not hear the end of it. Now that Kami is living here, what are the plans? ".

Hildy smiled at Ellen as she considered the question. Thanksgiving had crossed her mind but she hadn't given it much thought because she generally either spent it alone or with Terry and Emma. She took it for granted that she would spend it with Kami this year.

"To tell you the truth," Hildy began as she looked at Ellen, "I hadn't given it much thought. I just figured Kami and I would spend it together". Ellen looked at her closely and decided to give Hildy a nudge because she wanted to make sure she did the right thing and step up her level of intimacy with her friend.

"Well as I see it you have a few options Hildy," Ellen began as Hildy wondered what she was going to say.

"Number one, you can come with Kami and do the two dinners at the two houses thing. Number two, you can take Kami to wherever your family lives and have Thanksgiving dinner with them".

At this suggestion Kami gave her friend a look that said 'leave it alone', but Ellen was on a roll. She specifically mentioned Hildy's family because Kami confided that her girlfriend had yet to say anything to her parents about their relationship.

Ellen went on to say "Number three, you can stay here in New York; forget the two dinners, or visiting your parents. My children will survive not seeing their Aunty for one dinner".

Ellen laughed and then continued, "as I was saying, you can stay in New York and check into one of the Manhattan Hiltons, The Hyatt or some nice hotel, and have a lovely romantic dinner and then spend the night in bed making hot love".

Both Hildy and Kami reacted at the same time to Ellen's suggestion. Kami shouted "Ellen!" at the exact moment Hildy chocked on the water she was sipping as Ellen spoke. Kami gave her friend a look that said 'thank you but leave it alone'. Ellen looked at both women as she asked with a twinkle in her eyes and an innocent voice ,

"What did I say?" Hildy cleared her throat and she turned to look at Ellen fully.

"All I am saying", Ellen continued, "is that Thanks giving is a time to give thanks. You both have a lot to be thankful for. And what better way to give thanks than with an expression of love. So go spend the night in a hotel room between the sheets" she said as she laughed out loud.

There was a pregnant silence at the table after Ellen's laughter died down. Hildy cleared her throat once more as she looked at Ellen and said,

"Thank you for the suggestions Ellen, maybe after lunch Kami and I can talk about what we both would like to do on Thanksgiving Day". Hildy looked at Kami with a small smile and an expression that bordered on slightly nervous.

Kami knew Ellen meant well but she did not like having Hildy put on the spot like that.

"I am sure we will come up with something that we are both comfortable with Ellen. Regardless of our plans, I do want to spend some time with my favorite nephew and niece soon". Kami said in an effort to turn Ellen's attention off of Hildy and back to her children.

As happens with most mothers, all Ellen needed was a few well placed questions and comments to keep her talking about her son Daniel, and daughter Jael. Kami thought she was being clever in changing the course of the conversation but Ellen read her like a book. She just decided to go along with the conversation flow because she was confident her seed of an idea for Thanksgiving was sown.

Hildy continued to chat but her mind was distracted by Ellen's suggestion. She could not get images of Kami's naked body out of her mind. She wanted to make love with her so badly that she began to doubt her reasons for holding back. Both Kami and Ellen noticed that Hildy was distracted. Ellen was sure that Hildy body temperature was rising after she made the hotel suggestion. Kami on the other hand wondered if maybe Hildy regretted coming to lunch today with Ellen and her.

A few minutes later Ellen decided it was time to give the ladies some alone time so she got up to make her exit.

"Kami thank you for coming over and liming with me today. Hildy it was a pleasure to finally meet you. I enjoyed lunch, we must do this again here, and the food was great". Ellen said as Kami and Hildy booth stood in unison.

"Wait you can't leave yet El, we haven't even had desert", Kami complained but Ellen just smiled and winked at her. "True but I think my waistline can survive me skipping a desert". Kami reached over to her friend and gave her a tight hug.

After the hug, Hildy extended her hand to shake Ellen's but instead Ellen drew her into a hug and softly whispered in Hildy's ear "Please listen to her concerns and do right by her".

Hildy pulled away slowly and replied "I will".

Kami looked at both of them as she heard Hildy's reply.

"What are you two talking about?" to which both women said "nothing" and smiled at each other. "Yeah, right" Kami mumbled to herself as she began to gather up her things so that she and Hildy could leave the restaurant at the same time with Ellen.

The ladies parted on the street after Hildy insisted on calling and paying for a cab for Ellen. Neither she nor Kami wanted Ellen to have the hassle of riding the train home as she planned on doing. When Hildy and Kami were finally along they turned and looked at each other as they both said simultaneously "Let's talk".

They began walking away from the restaurant when Hildy suggested they talk at her apartment as it was closer than Kami's. The temperature was a crisp sixty degrees and normally Hildy would love walking with Kami in the cool weather but she wanted to talk quickly so she hailed a taxi and in a matter of minutes they were at her apartment.

Kami always felt warm and comfortable at Hildy's home. Hildy was not big on interior decorations and as such to the insensitive eye the apartment looked a bit bare. But if one took the time to look closely, one would see that each piece of furniture, each ornament, each painting on the wall gave glimpses into the person behind the calm no nonsense persona Hildy presented to the world.

As they entered the apartment Hildy pulled Kami into a warm long hug but she did not try to kiss her. She was sure that if she did she would be distracted from the talk she wanted them to have. As she tried to pull away Kami did not share her concerns about being distracted from the talk they came to the apartment to have. Kami held on to her and slowly pressed her lips against Hildy's own, and all thoughts of talking fled both their minds.

The kiss quickly built in intensity and both women felt warm electricity run along every nerve and muscle in their respective bodies. In the past Hildy generally dictated the way lovemaking took place with her former girlfriends because she used gentle dominance to keep the upper hand. Part of the reason she enjoyed being in control in the bedroom carried over from the enjoyment she derived from being in control as a police officer.

A level of authority came with the job she held for so long, and over time she grew to like that authority. The other reason she took gentle control of lovemaking came from her insecurities about being slightly cold in bed. Hildy seldom had orgasms while making love and this lead her to deflect attention from herself by focusing on her partner.

As Hildy and Kami got more and more excited by the kiss, Hildy's mind went into auto pilot and she began to dictate the pace as she moved her hand up the side of Kami's body towards her breast. When her fingers made contact with Kami's sensitive pebble Kami moaned so deeply that Hildy body responded to the sound instantly and she felt a rush of wetness pool in her lower regions. She also at the same time felt very pleased with herself that she could draw out a response like that from her friend. The continued sounds coming from her lover could be compared to purring, this further prompted Hildy to begin kissing, gently biting and sucking along Kami's neck.

But just as Hildy's was getting more and more forceful in her loving making, Kami began to push back. So much so that she began to literally push against Hildy which made her step backwards once, and then twice, and then three times. Kami continued to kiss Hildy hard and a battle of tongues began. Before Hildy knew what was happening, the back of her legs bumped into the sofa. And in what seemed like a flash Hildy found herself on her back with Kami on top of her on the sofa. In the next moment the front of her shirt was ripped open and her bra unhooked from the front hooks as Kami wasted no time in kissing and sucking first one her breast, and then the other.

Hildy arched her back and released a moan that rivaled the one Kami made earlier. The arched back and heartfelt sound were done without Hildy's mind even registering what she did. Her breathing rate increased as Kami turned the table on Hildy in a way no one ever had before. Hildy could not believe what was happening as Kami somehow managed to pin her while at the same time she laved her breast with her mouth.

Somewhere deep inside her, Hildy felt a wave begin to build from the centre of her velvet. The wave flowed up and up and up until to Hildy's utter amazement the wave crashed over her and she experienced her very first breast orgasm. He body bucked and spasm a few times as warmth flooded her every fibre.

Hildy's mind was in total confusion as her body began to experience the afterglow of a beautiful orgasm. Kami looked at Hildy intently as she realized that Hildy have never experienced this type of orgasm before. Kami looked at her friend and lover with such tenderness as she wrapped her arms around her and held her closely as she began to gently rock her heart's heart.

Hildy held on to Kami as if she was afraid she would wake up from a beautiful dream, a dream she never wanted to end. Kami continued to hold her and rock her gently as tears slowly and softly rolled down Hildy's face. Kami gently wiped them away as she softly said "Shh, my love". Kami knew this experience shook Hildy to the core because she knew the sexual insecurities her friend masked behind her 'I am cool and in control' persona. Slowly Hildy's eyes focused on Kami in wonderment.

"That has never happened to me before Kami", Hildy said is a soft barely audible voice. "I know". Kami replied. The two ladies looked deeply at each other and then Hildy said "I love you, Kami". Those three words warmed Kami's heart like nothing ever did before as she smiled and replied "I love you, too".

Author's Note: The song _Rock me Gently by Andy Kim_ kept running through my mind as I typed the scene on the couch, lol. You can check it out on YouTube if you want to.


	3. Chapter 3 The Couch

Chapter 3 : The Couch

The two women drifted off to sleep as they lay in each other arms on the sofa. Hildy was the first to wake as her eyelids fluttered open. She looked in wonderment at the sleeping form of the woman she loved. Never in all her years of being sexually active had she ever experienced an orgasm from having her breast sucked. Hildy felt dazed but in a nice way. She thought to herself "If the way my body responded to Kami's touch was an indication of how my body will respond in the future, then all my worries about not experiencing sexual release are in vain".

As she continued to look at her lover, a warm feeling filled her heart. It was a feeling of love and thankfulness for the blessing Heavenly Father bestowed on her when He allows Kami to enter her life. Kami was everything she needed and wanted. She was the person who added to her happiness, the person who supported and encouraged her to be better. Kami was the person who loved her unconditionally; the person would always be honest with her even if it meant pointing out to Hildy where she was going wrong. Kami was not afraid to stand up to her toe to toe and not allow Hildy to push her around or railroad her into being anyone else but herself. Hildy loved that no nonsense spirit in her lady.

Hildy allowed her mind to drift back to a couple hours earlier when their kiss became heated and lead to their love making. Hildy smiled at the memory of how Kami daftly turned the tables on her and had her body humming to a melody that was written by their mutual body chemistry. Hildy continued to smile as she remembered how Kami turned her into putty and effectually had her eating out of her hands.

Ellen's suggestion came back to her and she felt her face blush. Hildy's arms were wrapped around Kami and she did not want to move lest she woke her sleeping partner. As she allowed her eyes to travel over Kami's face, she lowered her eyes and glanced at their entwined bodies. She saw that her chest was completely exposed from the lovemaking but Kami was still covered even though her blouse was askew.

Hildy began to take deep breaths as she tried to calm her breathing because she saw the swell of Kami's breast. Her light golden skin just begged to be kissed. Hildy tried to resist the pull of Kami's skin on her but she could not. She gently raised one hand and softly brushed her knuckles over the upper part of Kami's breast. She did it again and Kami began to stir in her arms as her eyelids gently fluttered open.

Beautiful gold specked brown eyes framed by a line of long dark lashes look at her. For a moment Kami was not sure where she was or why she was laying so closely to Hildy. Then all the memories came rushing back in a split second. Hildy literally saw the colour change in Kami's eyes as she remembered their lovemaking. It was like the shade of brown morphed into a darker shade of brown while the specks of gold had a lamp turned on behind them. Hildy was amazed, fascinated and mesmerized all at the same time as she gazed into the eyes of the woman she loved.

As Kami looked at Hildy she was sure her heart would burst in her chest from the love she felt towards her. She could not believe that their first intimate time resulted in such a positive mind blowing experience for Hills. The thought of Hildy's orgasmic expression as she held her in her arms would forever stay in her memory as the most beautiful sight she had ever witnessed. As these thoughts flooded Kami's mind she smiled a smile from the very center of her heart. Her smile filled Hildy's entire being with warmth as she in turn mirrored Kami's smile back at her.

They stayed like that smiling at each other for a while before Kami asked "Are you alright Hills?"

Kami remembered the tears from earlier and despite the smile on her lady's face she wanted to make sure all was well. "Um hmm" Hildy said and nodded at the same time.

"Want to tell me about the tears?" Kami gently asked.

Hildy pulled her in closed and said "I guess the tears came because I was on an emotional overload". She paused and then continued "I felt happy, I was in awe of what had just taken place, I was so so thankful that you were in my life".

Kami snuggled closer to her friend and lover. Hildy kissed her temple before continuing to speak. "You inspire me Kami. You are brave and confident. I have been dragging my feet with speaking to my parents because of fear. But before today is over I will make the call. They need to know that I am in a committed relationship. We are in this forever and the sooner they know what's going on the better for everyone".

"You know I will be right at your side, right? You have my support whatever happens". Kami said and she leaned closer and gave her lady a kiss. The kiss began to heat up like the ones earlier but this time Hildy pulled away and said "We have to talk". To which Kami pouted and growled. Hildy busted out laughing at the look on her lover's face so Kami poked her in her side, which made her laugh more. Hildy's laughter sounded so sweet in Kami's ears that she began to laugh also.

When the laughter died down, Hildy sat up pulling Kami into a sitting position with her as she straightened her clothes. "Kams, I need to explain why I was hesitating to go beyond kisses". Kami looked at her and wondered if the theory that she shared with Emma would turn out to be correct.

"The reason I did not want us to go all the way was because I did not want to leave your apartment to head home the morning after a night of love. Nor have you leave my apartment the next morning to go home. That type of morning back and forth just would not do".

Kami looked at her as she thought "Well I did not see that coming."

Hildy took a deep breath and continued. "I want to wake each morning with you in my arms Kam, and I do not want to have to think about where I threw my bra the night before as I scramble my clothes together to leave. And I do not want you to have to do the same thing either".

Kami looked at her and tilted her head a bit as she asked "Hills, what are you trying to say?" Kami knew Hildy was leading up to something but she did not want to assume she knew what it was even though she was beginning to get an inkling.

"I was thinking that if we resided in the same place we would not have that problem. And I was hoping that you would consent to move in with me". Hildy rushed through the last few words and held her breath.

Kami looked at her with her eyes wide as she realized her inkling was correct. She kept staring at Hildy as her mind played with a range of possibilities. Living together was a big step but as she honestly believed her future and Hildy's were entwined she knew in her heart and mind that the move would be OK. Kami thought in numbers and formulas, her mind often worked like a computer program and immediately she saw that even though living together was what she too wanted, moving into Hildy's cozy but small home was not practical.

As Kami kept staring at Hildy without saying a word, Hildy became more and more anxious. Clearing her throat she began "If you do not think it is a good idea, if it is too soon then I will respect your wishes Kami". It was only then that Kami realized that her silence could be misinterpreted.

"No, no, I love the idea and it makes sense. It is just that my mind began to look at the practical side". Kami, despite her numeric way of thinking and solving problems was a very sensitive person. Her intuition was most time spot on, and she suspected the 'macho' part of Hildy would want to take the lead in the setting up of their residence. Hildy would believe she had to 'provide' a home for her woman because that is what she does, she provides, she protects, she takes care of. Kami on the other hand while liking the idea of Hildy acting chivalrous towards her, and being her protector, Kami was more than capable of providing things for herself. She decided to proceed tactfully in order to get Hills to see her point of view.

"I want to live with you Hills; I think it is a wonderful idea. It puts my anxieties to rest."

Hildy looked at her with a curious expression as she asked "What anxieties?"

Kami sighed as she continued, "When you did not want to go beyond kissing I felt that every day we were not moving forward in intimacy was like taking away time from our future. I felt and I still feel, as a matter of fact I know that Heavenly Father has not promised anyone tomorrow. We do not know how long we have on this side of Eternity and I firmly believe that we should live like each day like it is our last. I believe we should tell and show the persons whom we love that we love them. Living together will give us more time together". With those words Kami pulled Hildy into a tight hug.

She then continued speaking "Hills, when would you like to move in together?"

Hildy laughed and said "How about yesterday?".

Kami got a provoking smile on her face "Well let's see how we will rearrange your furnishings to fit my things in here". Kami then began to itemize her furniture room by room before she began listing her computer equipment and electronic gadgets.

Hildy listened and her expression began to look more and more worried as she thought "How in the world will all her stuff fit in here".

Hildy knew that Kami was financially well off and this was part of the reason she did not suggest that she move into Kami's home. She did not want to feel like a kept woman. But at the same time she began to see how impractical Kami moving into her home was.

Kami saw the range of thoughts and emotions cross Hildy's face as she planned how to move her things over. She wanted to laugh at her friend but she controlled herself.

"Hildy, let's be honest and not beat around the bush. My home near Jackson Square is a lot bigger than your apartment and it is more practical to move in there". At these words Hildy shoulders squared off as she said firmly, "I thought of that Kami but I will not be living off of your money".

Kami sighed as she realized that she was correct in feeling that Hildy will go into her macho/dominant role. "OK, let's find a compromise. Have you ever heard of _Suze Orman_ the financial advisor?" Hildy snorted as she nodded her head.

Kami continued to say, "I read in one of her books years ago that differences in the incomes earned by spouses or in our case partners could lead to problems in relationships. A small difference is income was not an issue but bigger differences were. In order to keep the peace and let harmony reign, she advised that couples should not share bills 50/50 but on a ratio basis based on their income".

Kami then spent the next several minutes explaining to Hildy the financial plan Suze laid out in her book. It took a bit of convincing to get Hildy to relinquish some of her Alpha Female tendencies; tendencies that manifested themselves in her desire to provide for Kami. But at the end of their money discussion both Hildy and Kami felt that they had a workable plan.

They decided to look for a new apartment that would reflect both their taste and that they would share all bills based on a ratio that they worked out there and then.

Hildy felt happy that her idea to live together was accepted and she even liked the idea of looking for a new place together. Instead of living in either of their apartments where they each had individual memories and histories, a new apartment would give them the opportunity to make new memories and share a new history together.

As she looked at Kami sitting beside her, desire began flooding her body once more and she leaned in and kissed her lover with force and passion. Kami responded in kind. Rather than stay on the couch, Hildy pulled her friend towards her bedroom where she slowed down the pace to a slow tease before stepping it up.

Kami did not push to turn the tables on Hildy again but followed her lead this time. Hildy made love with her, as she slowly kissed, licked, sucked and gently bit her in all the right places as the heat rose in both their bodies. Kami's body was so mercilessly teased and pushed by her lover that she literally begged Hildy for release.

Hildy was an experienced and thoughtful lover and she knew how to make a woman's toes curl. She played Kami's body like a maestro with a fine instrument. She was able to keep Kami on the edge of a climax, it felt like balancing on a precipice for a long time.

Hildy kept her there until she was ready to tip her over on the other side. And just as Hildy had a mind blowing orgasm a few hours earlier, she brought Kami to the best one she ever had as Hildy's fingers played on her sensitive velvet bud and inside her at the same time in a way that was like nothing Kami ever experienced before.

As she peaked and crashed over the other side Kami literally saw a range of colours before her eyes. Hildy held her closely as she reveled in the look of pure ecstasy that crossed her lady's face as she was in the throes of her back to back orgasms.

As Kami's spasms subsided, Hildy gently soothed her and drew her body into her front as she spooned her lover.

For the second time in that afternoon the ladies fell asleep in each other's arms.

Author's Note: Suze Orman is a real financial advisor who wrote several books, and really does advise couples to pay bills on a ratio basis rather than on fifty/ fifty percentage arrangement.


	4. Chapter 4 The Call

Chapter 4 The Call

When the ladies woke later that day, they took a leisurely shower together. The shower both relaxed and energized their bodies at the same time as they washed each other. When Hildy looked at Kami's body as she dried herself in the bedroom, she was amazed again at how beautiful Kami was.

Kami looked at Hildy at the exact same moment that those thoughts were crossing her lover's mind and she wondered what Hildy was thinking because she had a dreaming expression on her face.

"Penny for your thoughts or with today's inflation I should offer a dollar". Kami chuckled as she looked at Hildy. A blush crossed Hildy's face as she said "I was just thinking how beautiful you are".

Kami smiled as she said "Thanks for the compliment. But you my love, you are more than beautiful, you are stunning".

And with that Kami pulled her friend and lover in for a soft and gentle kiss. As they pulled apart Kami smiled as she said "As much as I would love to crawl back into bed with you, my energies are depleted, and I need some supper. So my lady lets go fix something to eat".

And with that Hildy and Kami spent the better part of the next hour preparing a simple meal and sharing it together while they chatted about light stuff. Kami knew that the phone call Hildy planned on making that night weighed heavily on her mind even though she was doing her best not to show it. "Hills, tell me about your family. I remember you told me a bit about them but tell me some more".

Hildy got a faraway look in her eyes as she remembered her childhood and adolescent years. Hildy turned to her friend and laced their fingers together as she began to speak.

"I had a happy childhood; my parents loved me and treated me well even though they were not very physically demonstrative. I use to get occasional hugs from my Mom but not from my Dad as he was never a touchy feely man. I was never abused nor neglected by them the way some children are. When I think of my childhood and compare it to the childhood of some of the children in cases I worked over the years my heart breaks for what those youngsters went through. My brother and I used to be involved in clubs at church that had lots of activities and my parents made sure we were involved in everything". A gentle smile lighted Hildy's face as she thought about some of the fun times she had as a child".

Kami gave her hand a gentle squeeze as she continued.

"My brother developed a gambling problem over the years and everything came to a head about four to five years ago. As you already know Kami, my Dad is a retired Police Captain and both my brother and I followed in his footsteps. Unfortunately, my brother allowed his gambling addiction and his job to collide. Long story; short he allowed himself to get caught up with some crooked cops in order to make money on the side to pay his gambling debts. These cops were not just crooked cops Kami, but really, really bad cops. When their entire corrupt network called 'The Club' came to light, my brother was pulled down, too. The District Attorney offered him a deal. Witness Protection in exchange for telling all he knew. He took the deal and after the trial was over he was gone. My parents were devastated. Firstly because the son they raised to be an upstanding Christian and citizen allowed himself to get tied up in the illegal activities of The Club. Then, secondly their son was taken and placed in Witness Protection. It is only by the mercies of God that the DA's office told them he was being placed in the program. I do not know what they would have done if they thought he had died as often is the excuse used when persons disappear into the Witness Protection Program". Hildy took a deep breath as she paused in her narrative of her family.

Kami listened with rapt attention as Hildy continued. "My parents became more clingy and yet more distant at the same time after that".

Kami frowned at Hildy's words. "I don't understand what you mean Hills. How can they cling and still be distant at the same time?"

Hildy steupsed as she thought about the situation. "It is like a paradox or even an oxymoron when you think about it. My parents began to cling onto me because I am basically their only child now as my brother is gone. He won't be leaving Witness Protection because the threat will always be there as there were a few crooked cops who escaped justice. My parents cling by using guilt trips when they speak with me on the phone. They sing in my ears all the time about the fact that they are not getting any younger and it is time I move back to Texas to be near them. They compare me to their friends' adult children who are always around to take them to this appointment or that appointment. These adult children are always doing, doing; doing stuff for their parents I am constantly told. Now Kami, bear in mind that my parents are in their mid sixties and both basically as healthy as horses in mind and body and are very active in all sort of church and community activities but yet they want me physically around to help them run their errands."

Kami pulled Hildy away from the breakfast bar where they sat to have their meal. She led her back to the couch and wrapped her arms around her as she kissed her temple.

"I am getting a better picture of the clinginess as you describe it. But how are they distant at the same time?" Kami asked.

Hildy was quiet for a moment as she tried to explain what she meant. "It is like what happened with my brother Michael scared them deeper than they realized. It is like if they are afraid they will wake up one day and find out that I too am involved in some shady dealings so they do not want to invest too much emotional energy in me. Kami, it is kind of difficult to explain. But I sensed an emotional withdrawal after all this mess with Michael. This is why I said it was a clinging and a withdrawal at the same time".

Kami gave her lover's words deep thought as they sat in silence for a long time. "Hills, did they ever go to therapy to deal with the situation with your brother?"

"Therapy? My parents? Ha! They would just find more things to do to fill their time so that they would not have to think or talk about what is bothering them. As a child we never use to talk deeply about feelings. Surface talk yes but not deep heart to heart discussions. Don't get me wrong Kami, my parents are good people, it is just they are set in their ways. Appearances are very important to them. As children my brother and I were told our behaviour reflected directly on them as parents. So, we were drilled with how to behave at all times. We were supposed to be leaders and not followers. We were supposed to excel in whatever we chose to do. My father especially was a no nonsense man who in our younger years was not afraid to use corporal punishment. It worked because my parents always got compliments from folks at church and neighbours on how mannerly and well behaved we were. So when The Club police scandal broke and Michael's name was in the news you can imagine how devastated my parents were. Michael's criminal activates were a direct reflection on them as far as they were concerned and they were angry at him for bringing disgrace to the family's name as well as upset over the thought of losing their son".

Kami began to gently rub the side of Hildy's arm as she felt her lady's pain. "Hills, how do you think they will react to the news of you being a lesbian?"

Hildy sighed and then smiled as she softly replied "They will probably think I got involved in some corrupt police group and they brainwashed my mind into liking women".

The ladies looked at each other and chuckled. They needed the gentle laughter to break the tension Hildy was feeling. They continued sitting quietly together each wrapped in their own thoughts.

"Well, I might as well make the call". Hildy announced. She looked like a woman about to be sentenced at the end of a trial, as she squared her shoulders and dialed the number. She contemplated whether or not to place her cell phone on speaker for Kami to hear what would be said and then decided to put the speaker on. Kami needed to know what she was up against from the get go.

Her parents' phone rang a few times before it was answered by Hildy's Dad. When he realized it was his daughter on the phone he called out to his wife to pick up the landline extension so they could both speak at the same time.

"Hi Mom, how are you and Dad doing?" Hildy began the phone conversation. Her parents went on to fill her in on the latest happenings with folks at church and in the neighbourhood. The conversation eventually turned to the upcoming Thanksgiving holiday. They told her of all their friends whose children were travelling from far and wide to come home to Texas to be with their parents. Then they requested Hildy to do the same as they had not seen her in a few years. The guilt trip started as they began to bemoan that she never visited Texas anymore and they were not getting any younger etc.

Kami saw the stress on Hildy's face and felt the tension in her body. Over the last few weeks she felt a little disappointed that Hildy did not come out to her parents and tell them about her. But now as she had a better sense of who Hildy's parents were, she was not sure telling them over the phone was the best way to break the news.

Kami remembered how emotionally distressing it was for her to tell her parents about her sexuality, and Hildy's parents did not appear to be very open minded. Then an idea flashed through her mind and she hastily grabbed a piece of paper off the end table and wrote "invite your Parents to New York for Thanksgiving Dinner. Offer to pay for the ticket and hotel accommodation". She held up the message for her lover to read.

Hildy's face was priceless. It was a mixture of shock, horror and anxiety. Kami nodded to her while Hildy shook her head. Thanksgiving was in a couple of days and Kami felt face to face in this case was better than over the phone. Hildy shook her head again and Kami nodded hers.

Hildy was so caught up with what Kami was trying to get her to agree to that she was not paying attention to her parents on the phone.

"Hildy, Hildy are you there?Are you listening to us? Hildy?

"About Thanksgiving Mom, Dad", Hildy took one more look at her lover and drew in a deep breath. "How about if you come to New York and have Thanksgiving with me. I will pay for your ticket and hotel accommodation so we can spend some time together".

"Come to New York?" Hildy's Dad asked.

"We cannot just up and fly half way across the country the drop of a hat Hildy", her mom complained.

Hildy got annoyed at her Mom's comment and replied "Mom, you are retired, I am working, and it is easier for you to take off than for me to do so".

Kami sensed that Hildy's patience was beginning to wear thin. So she sent up a silent prayer to Heavenly Father to resolve the situation.

As soon as Kami said Amen in her mind, Hildy's father accepted her invitation to come to New York for Thanksgiving, to the surprise of both his wife and daughter.

He went on to tell her that he was looking forward to seeing her. Hildy felt heartened by both her Dad's words and Kami's hand on her knee as she gave her a gentle squeeze. Hildy looked into the loving golden specked brown eyes and she took courage.

"I am looking forward to seeing you too Dad, to seeing both of you". Hildy took a deep breath and continued. "I will make the necessary arrangements and email you the time for the flight. Mom, Dad, there is something I want you to know. I have been dating someone, and it is serious. When you come for Thanksgiving you will have an opportunity to meet the person".

Hildy's Mom all but squealed. "Oh Hildy, it is about time. I began to wonder if you would ever find someone. What is he like Hildy? Is he from New York? Is he in law enforcement like you? How old is he? What's his name? How long have you known him? Have you met his family, you know a person's family is important, I hope he had a good Christian up bringing Hildy because in this day and age good values are hard to come by".

At this point Hildy's Dad interrupted his wife and said "Oh goodness Holly, give the girl a break with the questions. We will get to meet the young man soon enough. Hildy, I am sure your gentleman caller is respectable."

Hildy kept cringing at the repeated use of the pronoun 'he'. She gave her lover a look of apology and Kami gently squeezed her knee again.

"Yes Dad, Mom my friend is respectable and from a good Christian family. I am glad you agreed to come. Try and pack tonight because the flight will most likely be tomorrow evening because the following day is Thanksgiving. I have to go now, OK. I will email you the information by tomorrow morning". And with that Hildy ended to call.

"Aaarrrrggghhhhhhh. Kami, what have I gotten myself into?" Hildy leaned forward as she placed her face in her hands as her heart and mind felt as if it was in a daze. Kami moved closer to her and said "As stressful as this is right now my love, it has to be done. It is better done in person than over the phone. I will be right besides you all the way. I love you Hildy and I will not let anyone pull you down nor belittle you in anyway, parent or not".

Hildy looked at the serious no nonsense look on her lady's face and she felt comforted. Kami took her hand as she pulled her up off the couch. "Let's go to bed". She led her to the bedroom as she undressed her partner and put her to bed as she climbed in next to her.

Kami held her lady tightly as she spoke soothing reassuring words to her as she eventually drifted off to sleep. Kami kept a vigil over her for a long time as she played different scenarios of the upcoming Thanksgiving meeting in her mind. No matter how she ran the scene in her mind the bottom line was the same.

Hildy must not be brought down or made to feel 'less than' by her parents. Kami was raised to always be respectful to her elders. Mr. and Mrs. Mulligan could be her parents and she would remind herself of this. But if they emotionally hurt her lady she would tell them where to go.

And with that thought on her mind she finally fell asleep as she spooned around her partner.


	5. Chapter 5 Thanksgiving Eve

Chapter 5 Thanksgiving Eve

The next morning as the ladies walked into the office holding hands, the team knew immediately that they were now lovers. It was like a sign was written over their combined heads with the announcement. Kami could not hide the love in her eyes if she tried. It was as if she had a glow about her. When she looked at Hildy and smiled, if anyone doubted what happened, all doubt was removed with that one smile.

Then when the guys looked at Hildy there was an added confidence in her step as she held her friend's hand tightly. It was like she was shouting through her body language that "this is my lady and don't you forget it".

The day before Thanksgiving was a bit hectic for everyone because they had the previous day off work. As such they were all busy tying up loose ends on open cases before the upcoming long weekend. It did not take long however for the guys to notice that despite how sexually satisfied Hildy looked something was not quite right. Terry decided to grab the bull by the horns and asked her what was going on. After a moment's pause she filled him in on the conversation with her parents the night before and their impending visit. He listened and reassured her that everything would work itself out.

As Hildy settled in her office she got on the phone and booked a flight that had her parents arriving that evening and returning to Houston Friday morning. Hildy was not sure what to do to fill her parents' time once they arrived. Kami had to remind her that New York City was famous for their Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and folks came from all over the country to be a part of it.

Armed with this reminder, Hildy chose to book her parents into The Hilton Garden Inn which was less than a block away from Fifth Avenue where the famous parade took place. Hildy hoped that her parents would be willing to attend the parade the next morning.

Jim knew that Hildy was stressing over her parents visit because Terry filled him in on what was going on. When he heard Kami reminding her about the parade he got a bright idea. He made a few phone calls to find out if parade tickets were still available for seats directly outside of Macy's Department Store. He found out that if he wanted tickets he could get several from a friend who was one of the parade organizers.

Jim was fond of Kami from day one but over the last month Jim grew to love and appreciate her all because of the way she treated Hildy. He wanted to ensure that both Hildy and Kami were under as little stress as possible. He called Kami to the side and put forward his suggestion for the parade and a Thanksgiving meal. Kami loved the idea especially as she was more concerned about Hildy's parents visit than she let Hildy know. She was thankful that Jim came up with a plan.

She went to Hildy's office and sat on the edge of her desk as she looked directly in her lover's eyes.

"Hills, I want you to trust me to work with our team to organize everything for tomorrow, OK. Your parents will need to adjust to the news about you, and us, and I think if they are around people who love you in a happy jovial environment it will help them to see things from another perspective".

Hildy looked at her friend with a shade of anxiety in her eyes as she nodded her assent.

Kami kissed her softly on her lips as she went back to Jim. A hasty staff meeting was called and arrangements made for parade tickets and a late thanksgiving lunch at the same Garden Hilton Hotel. When Emma and Edgar's wife were called with the lunch suggestion they were both overjoyed that they did not have to cook dinner. In no time flat a work family Thanksgiving celebration was organized.

Kami called her grandparents and invited them to the parade and lunch and they willingly accepted. They did not expect to spend Thanksgiving with their darling Kami this year because they knew it was her first thanksgiving with her girlfriend and they did not want to intrude. So when she invited them they were thrilled. Kami's uncle and his family lived in Queens New York, and had previous plans that could not be changed at the last minute so they declined the invitation.

By the end of all the arranging, Jim and Kami had a sizable family group that would be gathering for the festivities the following day. She invited her friend Ellen who was pleased as punch to join the gathering with her family. She planned to teasing her sister and friend mercilessly because she picked up immediately from the smile in Kami's voice that things got 'heated' between her and Hildy after they left the restaurant the day before.

The family group planned to meet in front of Macy's the following morning around 9:00am. Jim was able to arrange reserved seats at the centre of the seating area, and Kami got confirmation that the Hilton dinning room would arrange some decorative room dividers to give their party the semblance of privacy for their buffet style Thanksgiving lunch.

Abbi, felt more and more excited as the plans took shape. This was going to be her first Thanksgiving with the firm and she was happy that the impromptu parade and lunch was organized. Her only relative was in the US Army stationed overseas so the plans the team made for them all to spend the day together meant a lot to her.

David was quietly observing Hildy throughout the day. He did not like seeing her looking stressed even though she covered it well. As one of her self appointed big brothers, he decided to try and deflect some of the stress off of her.

"Hey Hills. let me do the airport run for you later and pick up your parents". David offered. Hildy was thankful for the offer but wasn't sure if that was a good idea and she told him so.

"David, my parents may find it odd if I am not the one picking them up".

Kami thought David's offer made sense so she intervened by saying "Sweetheart, if you allow David to pick them up it will give us some time to settle in at the hotel. Plus if you pick them up, there is a strong possibility that your Mom will bombard you with questions. I know we said we would tell your parents about us in the privacy of the hotel room tonight. Have you changed your mind?"

Hildy shook her head as she said "No, I have not". She paused for a few moments before accepting David's thoughtful offer.

The next few hours flew by as everyone was focused of cases. At around 5pm the team closed up shop for the day as they all left the office. Everyone headed to their various homes with the plan to meet up at Macy's in the morning. David went to his apartment for a shower and a light meal before going to the airport for Hildy's parents.

The ladies made two quick stops at their apartments in order to pack their bags for the hotel stay. Hildy decided to take up Ellen's suggestion to spend Thanksgiving at a hotel. With Kami's consent she booked them into the Garden Hilton for the duration of the time her parents were there but for the Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights she booked them into The Plaza Hotel.

Before long it was time for David to return from the airport with her parents. Hildy and Kami sat in the lobby of The Hilton as the minutes passed by awaiting their arrival. Kami heard David's laughter before she saw him. No doubt he had Hildy's parents entertained for the duration of the ride.

As Kami looked at them she thought "I can see where Hildy gets her good looks."

Kami looked at the couple from head to foot and noted that Hildy had her Dad's erect commanding posture and his eyes but the rest of her features reflected her Mom.

Hildy got up and walked towards her parents with Kami at her side.

"Hi Mom, Dad. How was the flight?" Mr. and Mrs. Mulligan turned and approached their daughter and gave her a hug as they told her the flight was uneventful. Hildy and her parents engaged in a few moments of small talk before Hildy turned to Kami and introduced her to her parents. Hildy's parents recognized Kami's name as the lady who bought shares in Hildy's and Terry's firm. They shook each other's hands as pleasantries were exchanged.

"Mom, Dad let the porter show you to your room and I will be up in a few minutes after you have freshened up" Hildy told her parents.

Hildy's Mom could not wait to get some sort of information about Hildy's gentleman.

"Hildy, will your gentleman friend be joining us for supper? We mistakenly thought David here was your special someone as much as he picked us up at the airport. But he told us as much as he would have been honoured to hold that position, alas he is not".

Both Kami and Hildy gave David a look, and he just looked back at them with a wide grin on his face. Hildy cleared her throat before speaking "Actually yes you will meet the person who holds my heart tonight. I will be up to you room shortly Mom, Dad".

At this news Mrs Mulligan smiled at her daughter and told her husband "Come along Dalaigh, let's get settled before Hildy comes upstairs". Mr. and Mrs. Mulligan thanked David and said goodbye to Kami. And then as if something occurred to him Mr Mulligan looked at Hildy intently and then at Kami before turning back to his wife to follow her towards the bank of elevators.

"Hmm, I wonder what that look meant." David asked as he looked at the retreating back of Hildy's Dad.

Both women remained silent as they were deep in thought. David broke the silence by reminding Kami that all transportation arrangements were made to pick up Ellen's family and her grandparents and have them brought to Macy's Store on time. Kami gave David a huge hug because she appreciated the effort he was making to help organize everything for tomorrow.

"Thank you David, we love you". Hildy told him as she joined in the hug. Under the comedian exterior, David was a real softy and his eyes misted over a little.

"Ahh, no problem. I love you guys too. See you in the morning God's willing. And remember whatever happens with your parents Hildy. You have family".

That statement made both Hildy's eyes and Kami's eyes tear up and the three hugged each other again.

David left and the ladies went to their room in the hotel to freshen up before going to Hildy's parents' room.

Kami pulled Hildy into a long embrace when they entered their room. She gently rubbed small circles on her lover's back to soothe her. After holding each other for a long time they pulled apart as they looked into each other's eyes.

Taking a deep breath Hildy said "I am an adult, why do I feel like a child who is in trouble with her parents Kami?" Her friend looked at her with a gentle expression on her face.

"It is because you are not accustomed to speaking to your parents about feelings. You are not used to telling them what is in your heart and they are not used to hearing it. Added to this they have a picture of what you should be irregardless of whom you want to be or who you are. My love, I know from personal experience that this will not be easy but I also know that in the long run it is better for your emotional and mental health to be honest with your parents".

Hildy maintained eye contact with her lady, sighed and said "Let's do this".

Kami nodded and leaned in for a kiss. As she pulled away Hildy leaned in and kissed her again. Before long their temperature began to rise and Kami using more will power then she thought she had in that moment broke away from the sweet lips of her friend and said. "Love; if we keep this up we will not be leaving this room tonight to go speak with your parents". Hildy smiled as she looked at her lover.

"So how do you want to do this Hills? Should I wait outside their hotel room while you speak to them or should I come in with you?"

Hildy frowned "I do not want you standing outside like if you are in the naughty corner or something. I am not ashamed of you or of us. But I do not think entering the room with me is the best approach. Maybe I can go to their room alone and after fifteen minutes you can come to their room and meet me. I will need your support Kams".

Kami hugged her and said "You have it my love. However you want to do this is fine with me". And on that note Hildy stepped away from her friend and left their room. Kami stayed standing there for a long time as she prayed to Heavenly Father to let things work out for her lady. She then went and sat on the chair in their room as she switched on the TV to drown out the silence as she counted the minutes off in her head.

Hildy knocked on her parents' room as she tried to rehearse her coming out speech in her head. But when her mother opened the door with an expectant look on her face all the words of the speech disappeared.

"Come in Hildy, are you alone? I thought you would have company with you".

Hildy stepped inside as she greeted her Dad again with a smile. They all moved to the small sitting area and had a seat. She immediately told them of her plans for the following morning Macy's Day Parade. She explained that she wanted them to meet her friends and their families. As her Dad realized that most of the friends she referred to were her workmates he asked her how things were going with the firm.

Hildy spent a few minutes talking shop with her Dad as her Mom waited patiently for them to finish discussing opened and closed cases. When she could not longer take it she interrupted them and asked Hildy to tell her about the man she was dating.

Hildy looked at her mother and then her father as she said; "Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something. I have dated several persons over the years but I have never been in love in the past. I remember as a teenager feeling like I did not fit in at church or at school when the other girls were talking about boys they liked. I use to listen and I could not understand what the fuss was all about. Girls use to enjoy shopping and putting on make up but to me. I felt it was all a waste of time. I use to much prefer going to the library and reading or going to the free concerts they had at the amphitheatre".

Hildy paused and her Mom asked "Yes I remember how I use to beg you to dress a little better, a little more feminine. If you only took the time with your appearance Hildy you would have looked so much more attractive. But at least now you dress like a professional, you looked lovely in the pictures you send us from time to time. But I do not understand what all this ancient history has to do with you now?".

Hildy looked away from her Mom to look at her Dad and he had an intense expression on his face as he looked at her.

Hildy took a deep breath and continued. "All my life I tried to live a life that would please God and that would please you. I did what I was thought was right. As the years went by and I studied the Bible more deeply, I realized that there was more than one way to interpret texts. There is more than one perspective, more than one view. I came to the realization that at the end of the day only Heavenly Father knew what was right and only He had the right to judge. This realization, this epiphany if you call it that, lifted a spiritual load off my mind. I was able to pray better, I was able to have a more honest relationship with Heavenly Father and talk to Him about every aspect of my life. But yet at the same time I did not have the same honest communication with both of you that I had with Heavenly Father".

Hildy's Dad interrupted her by asking "Hildy, what are you trying to tell us? Stop beating around the bush and spit it out".

After a moment's pause Hildy said "Mom, Dad, I have never been attracted to men. I have dated them but that was because it was expected of me. I am attracted to women and the person I am presently dating is a woman and our relationship is serious".

Hildy maintained eye contact with both her parents as she told them this. The silence that moved through the room felt like a tsunami as it enveloped them all. The expressions on both her parents' faces spoke volumes. Her Dad looked like light bulbs were going off in his head as things began to make sense to him. At the same time his expression was one of displeasure. Her Mom's face looked so pained that if a doctor saw her they would instantly shout 'Code Blue' and rush her to a crash room.

"Hildy, you can not mean that. There is no way you can be a homosexual. We raised you right. Have you been to the doctor Hildy? Surely they can run some test to see what is affecting your thinking", Hildy's Mom said is a strained voice.

"Mom, there is nothing wrong with me. I have been like this all my life I just never told you because I knew how you would respond". Hildy replied.

Her Dad leaned forward in the chair and looked her dead in the eye and said softly "Hildy, this is wrong. You are confused. Sometimes folks can have mixed up feelings about things. We can fix this".

Hildy's heart sank as she just as softly said "There is nothing wrong with me Dad. There is nothing to fix and I am not confused. I know exactly what I am doing Dad. I have been out to Terry and my friends for years. Mom, Dad, I told Michael the way I felt about girls since we were in our teens. And for all the wrong he did later in life, I have to say to you both, my brother never made me feel badly about my sexuality. He never condemned me". Hildy looked at them imploringly.

"Your brother? Your brother? He supported you? Is that supposed to be some sort of testimonial? Look at the crap he did. Look at the mess he made of his life. Look at the shame he brought to this family! And you dare use him as a testimonial to you!" Her mother shouted.

Just then there was a knock on the door of the hotel room. Both parents looked at each other as Hildy stood, walked to the door and opened it. Kami looked at her with a concerned expression as she heard the raised voice of Hildy's mom through the door.

Hildy told her to come in and talking her hand in hers walked her towards her parents as she said, "Mom, Dad, I want you to introduce you to Kami again but this time I will introduce her properly. Mom, Dad, this is the lady I love and with whom I plan to spend the rest of my life".

Hildy's both parents stood slowly at the same time and the stared in shock at Kami and their daughter.

Hildy's Dad took a step towards the couple and softly but sternly said "Ms. Keefer, I do not know what kind of upbringing you had but our daughter came from a good home and this homosexual business is not who she is. Since you bought into the firm you have had some sort of influence over her and it has to stop".

Hildy could not believe what she was hearing. "Dad, have you not listened to anything I said over the last several minutes? I have been attracted to females since I was in my teens. Kami had nothing to do with making me who I am. She is not to blame. No one is to blame".

Hildy's Mom was silent since Kami entered the room. She took a long audible deep breath as she said in a strained voice. "Hildy, this is wrong, it goes against nature and you have to let us help you. If you stay on this path you will risk Heaven. I already lost one child; I will not stand by and lose another".

Kami felt the tension in Hildy's fingers as they trembled. Kami could no longer stand silently as the love of her life was made to feel less than, to feel unworthy, to feel like an aberration of nature.

"Mr and Mrs Mulligan, your daughter is a kind, God fearing lady. She has a relationship with her Heavenly Father; there is no need to fear for her spiritual present or future because of this. She is safe in God's hands", Kami interjected in a gentle, soft manner.

Two pair of eyes looked at her as if she was daft. Then Mrs Mulligan addressed her in a condescending tone of voice "Ms Keefer, leave this room now. You are not welcomed here, we are in the middle of a family matter and we need to speak to our daughter privately".

Hildy's mouth fell open at the same moment as Kami's eyes narrowed. Before Kami could give Hildy's Mom a piece of her mind, Hildy spoke up in a clear and steely voice.

"Mom don't you **ever** speak to Kami like that again. She is my friend and my lover and she is worthy of respect." Hildy looked at her Mom dead in her eyes as all the anxiety and fear she felt before were replaced with anger and determination.

Mrs Mulligan looked at her daughter with a mixture of disappointment, hurt, and sadness as her eyes filled with tears "Hildy, I do not know you any more. Maybe you should leave because I can't look at you right now". With those words Mrs Mulligan turned her back on her daughter as she leaned on the arm of the chair. Hildy looked at her Mom's back, and then looked at her Dad. He looked at her and then at Kami but said nothing.

"Maybe it is a good idea for us to take a break from each other as we think over everything that was said tonight". Hildy said to her parents as she turned and walked with Kami to the door of the room.

As she was leaving she turned back to her parents and said "I am truly sorry for the pain I caused you both but I was tired of wearing a mask whenever I was around you. The time had come to show you my face. I hope you can find it in your heart to love me the same way as Jesus loved while he walked the Earth. He mingled, befriended, and loved the people who the so called righteous church folk of that time considered society's outcasts".

And on that note Hildy and Kami left the room.


	6. Chapter 6 Shhh My Love

Chapter 6 Shhh My Love

Several hours later Mr and Mrs Mulligan lay silently in bed staring up at the ornate ceiling, each one caught in his/her own thoughts. Finally Mrs Mulligan said in a tired, strained, defeated voice "I do not understand where we went wrong Dalaigh. First Michael and now Hildy...I do not understand".

Her husband remained quiet for a few moments before responding "I do not think we did anything wrong Holly. From a youth Michael had a tendency to want more. Some folks might call it drive or ambition but at the core of it was plain and simple greed. It was that greed that opened the door to the gambling, and the rest as they say is history. Maybe as parents we could have done more to temper his drive for bigger and greater things but how were we to know where it would lead? As for Hildy... I have been replaying everything she said to us a while ago, and I do not think we did anything wrong with her either Holly".

With those words Dalaigh reached over and pulled his wife closer to him as tears slowly rolled down her cheek.

"That woman is encouraging Hildy in that sinful behaviour Dal, I wish she had never bought into their firm". Holly lamented. Her husband shook his head on the pillow as he contradicted his wife.

"Holly, if what Hildy told us is true; we cannot blame Kami for what is going on now. You heard our daughter. She said she had feeling for girls since she was in her teens". Holly began shaking her head back and forth "I do not understand how that is possible. How did we not see the signs? Tell me Dal, how did we not see the signs?"

Dalaigh sighed as he hugged his wife. "I think the signs were there all along Holly but we did not want to see them. Remember the things Hildy reminded us of earlier tonight? She said she never liked to do typical girly stuff? In hind sight that was a sign. Then in all the years she was in collage back home in Houston, did she ever bring a boy home? Even if he was not a boyfriend and just a friend, did she ever bring home anyone? Looking back at it Holly, the signs were there. Then tonight in the lobby, I knew that something was going on between Kami and Hildy but I was not sure what it was".

Holly turned immediately and looked at her husband. "What do you mean you knew something was going on?"

Dal sighed and said "It was the way they looked at each other when Hildy introduced her, and the way Kami smiled at her. I sensed a connection but at the time I was not sure what I was seeing. Well now I know".

Both parents remained quiet for a few minutes as they thought about the situation.

Then Dalaigh said "Holl, we have to proceed cautiously with Hildy and Kami".

Holly looked at him in surprise "Cautiously, cautiously? What is there to be cautious about? Dal don't tell me you are softening your stand on this homosexual situation? You and I both know it is a sin. We cannot condone this Dalaigh, we cannot all of a sudden begin waving a coloured flag or whatever it is that these people do!"

"Sweetheart, these people now include our daughter. And no I am not softening my stand on homosexuality but Holly I feel in my heart that if we are not careful about how we proceed we could very well lose our daughter. Our son is gone and we probably will never see him again. I do not want to loose our daughter too. I love Hildy and nothing she can do will ever change that".

Dal spoke those words in a gentle but firm voice. He wanted Holly to see the long term possible effects of their treating their daughter like a pariah. He knew he had to keep a level head and a calm voice if he wanted Holly to see beyond her present emotions.

Dalaigh no longer cared about people's opinion the way he did years ago. At one point in his life he felt that his children's behaviour and choices were a direct reflection on him and his parenting skills. He use to drill it into his children that they had to conduct themselves in a manner befitting the way they were raised by him and his wife. However, as time went by, he realized that the things he placed importance on were not important at all.

As he lay in bed with Holly, Dalaigh experienced regret. He regretted he did not know his daughter better; he should have made a greater effort he kept telling himself. He felt like he missed out on having a closer father daughter relationship with her. There and then he decided to reach out to Hildy because the alternative was not something he was prepared to consider.

"What are you thinking Dal?" Holly asked her husband as he lay there so quietly. He shared with his wife how he regretted not having a better relationship with Hildy and how he was going to do better before it was too late. Holly listened as tears rolled down her cheeks. She too shared her husband's regrets but unlike Dalaigh she felt it was too late to start over with Hildy because of her sexuality.

"Shhh my love, things will work out, they have to". Dal whispered to his wife. He knew Holly loved their daughter more than Hildy would ever know and he wanted them both to work on improving their relationship with their daughter.

"Holly, remember what Hills said to us as she left the hotel room earlier? She said she hoped we could find it in our hearts to love her the way Jesus loved while He walked on Earth. Her words touched something deep in my heart and mind Holly. Would Jesus be pleased the way we are loved and treated our daughter? I do not condone what she is doing but I think I need to be careful... no we need to be careful that we do not do what only God has the authority to do, and that is judge".

Holly pondered those words as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she silently prayed that Heavenly Father would show her how to reconcile her opinions about homosexuality with the love she had for her daughter. With these thoughts in mind both she and Dalaigh finally drifted off to sleep.

A few hotel floors above Mr and Mrs Mulligan, Kami held Hildy in her arms as she whispered "Shhh my love, things will work out, they have to". Hildy was so thankful to Kami for being there for her. She knew her parents would have been shocked by her revelation but when her Mom spoke to Kami in the tone she did, something snapped in Hildy's mind and heart. There was no way she would just stand by and let her Mom or Dad for that matter disrespect her lady.

Hildy replayed the scene from tonight over and over as she lay in her lover's arms. Everything she feared came true. But the thing that hurt the most from the scene tonight was when her Mom said _'I do not know you any more. Maybe you should leave because I can't look at you right now",_ and then turned her back on her. Those words and that turn pierced Hildy's heart in a way she did not expect.

Kami was very concerned about her lady. Hildy lay in her arms in silence as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Even though she reassured Hildy that everything would be alright, she wondered if Mr and Mrs Mulligan would be courageous enough to put the love for their daughter above what they believe to be a sin.

Kami felt at a loss with what else to say to her friend to comfort her. So she did the only thing she knew would help her ...she prayed. Rather than say a silent prayer in her mind she decided to pray aloud as she gently rubbed circles on Hildy's side.

"Dear Heavenly Father, You know the pain Hildy is feeling now. You also know the pain her parents are feeling because they are worried about their daughter. Father, I am asking you to give Hildy's parents emotional and spiritual peace to they can see what You want them to see with respect to homosexuality. And Father you know Hildy was trying to do the right thing in being honest with her parents. Please comfort her heart and let her know she is loved by You, by our family which is the family we chose from among our friends, and she is loved by me. Please impress upon her heart that whatever happens she is not alone, in Jesus' precious name, Amen".

Hildy whispered a soft "Amen", also, and then snuggled closer to Kami before saying "Thank you my love, thank you".

Kami began softly massaging Hildy's temple and in a few moments she drifted off to sleep. Kami kept up the massage for a few more minutes before kissing Hildy's forehead. Then she also drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: This chapter and the one before were kind of tough to write because they reminded me of stuff in my own life.


	7. Chapter 7 Thanksgiving Morning

Chapter 7 Thanksgiving Day

Everyone was up bright and early on Thanksgiving Day. Jim and David were coordinating everything so that Hildy and Kami would not have to. A car was sent to Brooklyn to pick up Kami's friend and her family and also Kami's grandparents.

Edgar, his wife and their girls were already en route from Harlem to the area where their parade seats where.

Terry and Emma were responsible for collecting Abbi at her apartment and driving her to the parade. Everything was covered and Jim and David were very pleased with themselves. They arrived on Fifth Avenue first and positioned themselves at the back of their reserved section as they surveyed the folks who began to fill the seated area.

"How do you think things went last night David? Did you stay around long enough after dropping off Hildy's parents to pick up any reaction when they met Kami?" David pondered for a few moments before responding.

"Not really, her folks seem to by nice people, and they looked genuinely happy to see Hildy". David sat quietly as he went into deep thought. Jim observed that David suddenly became unusually quiet, so he asked him "What is it? Did something happen?"

David sighed and replied "No. It is just that Hildy's Dad gave her and Kami an odd look before heading to the elevators last night". Jim voiced the thought that immediately ran through his mind "I wonder what that meant?"

David rubbed his hand across his chin and he said "Anyone looking at Kami while she looked at Hildy could tell that she loved her. Maybe Mr. Mulligan picked up on the love in Kami's or even Hildy's eyes as the introductions were made. To be honest, I would not want to be in Hildy's shoes when she came out to her parents".

Jim looked at him and frowned "I thought you said her parents were nice people? Do you really think the coming out was that bad? I know Hildy was stressing yesterday over her parents visit but I did wonder if maybe she was over thinking the entire situation".

David leaned back in the seat and stretched out his long legs as he replied

"I do not think she was over thinking the situation. Hildy came from a traditional, conservative home with a strict Dad while she was growing up. Sometimes that kind of combination can be tough on a child even into adulthood. And when your life choice goes at odds against what your parents deem best for you, you could have a lot of emotional stress as your relationship becomes strained".

Both men sat quietly for a few moments before Jim said

"We will know soon enough if things went well last night. Hildy and Kami should be arriving within half hour".

David decided that he could not wait that long and pulled out his cell phone and called Hildy. The phone rang a few times before it was answered by Kami.

David asked her how things worked out last night and she briefly filled him in before letting him know that she was about to join Hildy in the shower before heading down to her parents' room.

Jim looked expectantly at David as he waited to be filled in on what happened. "It did not go well. Hildy's Mom in particular was very disappointed in her daughter and they parted on a low note. Hildy and Kami are going to her parent's room in a few minutes in hope that they will still be willing to come to our family Thanksgiving Day lime".

Jim thought to himself _"I hope her parents' still come. All they need is to see the love we all have for Hildy and Kami and their attitude is bound to change."_

Just then they saw Edgar and his family approach the covered area where their reserved seats were. Edgar's wife Danielle was a lovely lady inside and out, and his two little daughters were mirror images of their mother. As everyone exchanged hugs, David and Jim who were the girl's honorary uncles took charge of a child each as they made their selves comfortable. They began to engage Edgar's twin daughters, Hope and Faith in conversation as Edgar and Danielle settled in their seats and relaxed.

Terry, Emma and Abbi arrived literally two minutes later and more hugs and kissed were exchanged. The family of friends became more and more excited as the street filled with people.

Everyone chatted at once as the mood was happy while they awaited the start of the parade. After a few minutes Terry turned to Jim and David as they were the transportation organizers and asked when Kami's family and friends would be arriving. The guys told him any minute now as the vehicle that was bringing them crossed the Brooklyn Bridge several minutes ago.

No one on the team had ever met Kami's grandparents nor her friend, so they were all eagerly awaiting their arrival. The vehicle carrying Kami's guests could not drive right up to the reserved seating area because the street was corded off. Instead the guests exited the vehicle a couple blocks away and walked to where the team was waiting for them.

Terry was the first to recognize Kami's grandparents based on photos she shared with him. He stood on the elevated platform and called out to them, and beckoned them to the group of waiting friends. When they arrived at their designated seats, Kami's grandfather, Mr. James Robinson was the first to introduce himself to the team. He then introduced his wife Kathrine, and Kami's friends Ellen and her husband Andrew and their children.

Then another round of introductions took place as Terry introduced his wife, friends and their families. After everyone knew everyone else they all made themselves comfortable. Ellen's children gravitated to Edgar's children and friendships were struck up immediately. Andrew began talking football with Mr. Robinson and the guys as Abbi engaged Mrs. Robinson and the other ladies in light hearted conversation.

Anyone passing by would never believe that the two groups sitting together had just met for the first time. As the minutes ticked by Mrs. Robinson asked Ellen, "El darling, can you call that granddaughter of mine and ask her what is taking her so long to get here? I would call but my cell phone is probably at the bottom of my purse".

Ellen had known Kami's grandparents for so long that they were like her grandparents too especially as her grandparents died before she was born. Through the years they had welcomed her into their home and lives and she loved them both dearly, so much so that she called them Pappy and Nana, the same way Kami did.

Ellen placed the call as Nana requested but Kami's phone went into voice mail so she left a message. Terry's wife Emma did not know what transpired last night between Hildy and her parents but as Emma was her friend and confidant, she was well aware of the concern Hildy had about her parent's potential reaction to her coming out declaration.

"Let me call Hildy and see how soon they will be here", she offered and then placed a call to Hildy's cell phone. It too went to voice mail, so she also left a message. Even though Ellen and Emma did not know each other they both were aware that the meeting last night may not have gone well and they exchanged a look between them that clearly said _"I hope Hildy's fears were not realized"._

Mrs. Robinson was in her late eighties, looked fifteen years younger, and had the memory and cognitive skills of a woman in her thirties. Over the years she crafted the skill of looking unconcerned because she grew to realize that folks let their guard down more often if felt you would not notice what they are going. This skill allowed her to get glimpses into various aspects of peoples' personalities that they would not usually share.

In a nutshell, nothing escaped her notice. She observed the look that passed between Ellen and Emma and correctly concluded that something was wrong and that something involved her Baby Girl as she lovingly referred to her granddaughter. Not one to waste time or words she immediately asked questions to get to the bottom of what was going on. It just so happened that there was a lull at that moment in the sports conversation the men were engaged in and they heard Mrs. Robinson pose her question.

"Ellen". At the sound of her name spoken in a tone that commanded her attention.

Ellen turned to look at Nana. Along with Ellen's attention being drawn, the attention of Mr. Robinson and everyone else's was also caught. He sensed immediately that something disturbed his wife. Ellen knew Nana well enough to know what that tone meant.

"I know something is going on with Kami, and it involves Hildy. My granddaughter is a stickler for time and would not normally arrive after us especially on a celebratory day like today. So Ellen tell me what is wrong. And **do not** I repeat, **do not** try to dance around the answer". Ellen looked at Nana, took a deep breath and knew it was pointless to attempt to cover up anything so she answered honestly.

"Kami was worried about Hildy because Hildy was stressing out over her parents visit. Hildy never told her parents that she was attracted to women, and as they are a bit conservative she was not sure how they would respond to her declaration. I have not spoken to Kami since yesterday when she invited me to come to the parade so I have no idea how things worked out last night".

Mrs. Robinson listened intently her granddaughter's friend whom she loved as one of her own grandchildren, she sat perfectly still as she thought about the implications of Ellen's words.

Before she could respond, David interjected "I spoke to Kami a little while before you all arrived and things did not work out too well last night. Both she and Hildy were going to Hildy's parents' room in hope that they would still be interested in coming to the parade today. Whether or not her parents come, Hildy and Kami should be here shortly".

Mr. Robinson and his wife exchanged a look that everyone noticed. Mr. Robinson cleared his throat as he shared some personal information with this new extended family.

"When Kami told us that she liked women we were shocked. She had just broken up with the man she was engaged to be married to and it seemed to us that she was confused because of all the emotional stress she was going through. We tried to convince her that she was mistaken about her sexual attraction to women. But she was adamant that she was right and we were wrong. After a lot of honest heartfelt talks we came to the realization that our Baby Girl knew exactly who she was, and we had no right to try and mold her into the image we had of who we felt she should be. Kathrine and I love Kami more than words can say, and if Hildy's parents love their daughter half as much as we love our Kami then they will eventually put aside their preconceived ideas of who she should be and accept her for who she is".

Kathrine looked at her husband and smiled and gently gave him a kiss on his cheek as she said, "Well said my love".

Abbi took in the scene before her and felt warm to her core as she looked in admiration at the seniors who still obviously loved each other even after being together for over sixty-five years.

They all sat back in their seats as the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade began. They collectively hoped that their missing friends and the visiting parents would soon arrive.

* * *

That morning Hildy and Kami took a slow shower together as Kami loved her lady's body. She comforted her and reaffirmed her with every kiss, with every caress of her lips and hands. Kami knew Hildy was wrung up as tight as a coil and she wanted her to be as relaxed as possible before they went to her parents' room. By the time they left the shower Hildy was in a calmer more relaxed state of mind. Soon they were out of the bathroom and toweling each other off as they planned how to approach Hildy's parents that morning.

They had a light breakfast and decided to go to her parents' room together. Hildy insisted that her parents needed to accept that Kami was in her life to stay. Even if they did not accept her lifestyle, it was important to Hildy that her parents be made to understand that she was in a committed relationship. The more Hildy and Kami tried to come up with a way to get the conversation flowing with her parents was the more they felt stuck, So they decided to play it by air.

They went to Mr. and Mrs. Mulligan's room and softly knocked. Holly and Dalaigh were expecting Hildy and her partner to come by so the knock did not surprise them. When they got up that morning they discussed the situation over and over until they came to a consensus. Holly did not want to go to the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade, she felt that she would be a hypocrite to attend and act like everything was alright when they were not.

Even though she loved her daughter more that her words could express, she could not wrap her mind around the fact that her daughter claimed to be a lesbian. As far as Holly was concerned the Bible was clear on what was acceptable sexual behaviour and a woman romantically involved with another woman was not.

Dalaigh on the other hand was deeply affected by Hildy's parting words the night before. Her reference to loving as Jesus loved disturbed his mind and his soul. This disturbance was the catalyst that motivated him to want to make a positive change in his relationship with his daughter. He told his wife this and impressed upon her that he did not want them to be on separate pages over the matter. He told Holly he was going to the parade and he was going to look at things from Hildy's perspective in an attempt to understand how she was feeling and thinking. He gently put his foot down with Holly when he took this stand.

He understood how his wife felt but he wanted her to remember that ultimately Hildy's choice was between her and God and not between them. They owed it to their daughter to love her regardless of if they agreed with her choices or not. He reminded his wife that Hildy had never given them any heartache throughout her life the way some folks experienced with their daughters and that the least they could do was give her a chance.

After a while Holly's love for her daughter took the upper hand over the logic her mind was bombarding her with. She eventually agreed to accompany her husband to the parade but she was adamant that she was not going to be fawning all over Kami and Hildy and condoning their public displays of affection. Dalaigh smiled because he knew in his heart that Holly had made gains between last night when she turned her back on their daughter and now.

As these thoughts were going through his mind, he heard the soft knock on the door. As he opened the door he saw Hildy and Kami standing there. Dalaigh immediately read Hildy's body language. He noted that even though she stood erect with a determined look in her eyes, there was still a shade of uncertainty behind them. Kami on the other hand looked like she would spring like a Bobcat on him if he said or did anything to upset Hildy.

Dalaigh, being a former police officer was always on the alert, always in a protection mode in case an unexpected danger threatened his loved ones. He duly noted the way Kami's body language spoke and he immediately appreciated the protective vibe that Kami was sending off as she looked at him square in his eyes.

"Come in Hildy, Kami. Your mother and I were just discussing the parade". The ladies entered the room and stood looking from Hildy's Mom to her Dad.

"Hello Hildy". Mrs. Mulligan said. Then she turned to Kami and said "Kami", by way of greeting.

"Good morning Mom, Dad", Hildy responded and Kami also greeted them. Then they all stood quietly for a few moments. Then Mr. Mulligan cleared his throat and began to speak in a soft tone of voice.

"Hildy, this situation caught your mother and I unawares and it will take some getting used to. Last night we said some things that we should not have and we regret them. We would like to start over on a new page if you and Kami are willing".

Hildy was not expecting such a declaration form her father and for a moment she was at a loss for words. She came to their room expecting a continuation from last night. Instead she got an olive branch. As she kept standing there not responding, Kami gave her a little nudge with her elbow, an action that did not go unnoticed by either parent.

"I was not expecting you to say anything like that Dad". She took a deep breath and then continued. "I know what I shared with you both last night shocked you. I never meant to hurt you or disappoint you but I could no longer hide the truth from you. I too would like to start over if you are willing to. I did not like how we ended last night".

Hildy then turned her eyes to her mother and said "Mom, I do not want to fight with you. If you and Dad are on the same page, I am thankful. But if you are going to say things or do things to pull me down or to insult Kami, I won't bother to subject you to being around me. I would leave right now and not bother you again".

Holly saw the quiet determination and uncertainty in her daughter's eyes as she spoke those words. She knew that her next words would either make or break their relationship. She had already lost one child; she did not want to lose her last remaining one so she responded with, "Your father is speaking for me as well. I would not lie to you Hildy; I do not understand what's going on, why you are interested in women. I really do not understand this Hildy but I am willing to try and see things from your point of view".

Hildy felt her eyes mist over at her Mom's honesty. She wanted so badly to step into her Mom's space and be held by her mother but she hung back. Holly wanted to hug her daughter tightly in her arms but she hung back. Both felt the need to connect but did not know how to make the first step.

Kami was so in tuned with Hildy's every emotion that she felt her need. She knew if the opportunity was allowed to pass by without Hildy having her need met she would always regret not taking the first step. So just as how she gave her lady a nudge a few moments before, she did so again but this time she gave her a gently push towards her Mom.

Mrs. Mulligan stepped forward and awkwardly pulled Hildy towards her into a hug that looked strained at first but slowly grew into a relaxed tight hug. This physical connection was like a breach in a well fortified dam because both women felt tears roll down their cheeks before they finally pulled apart.

Dalaigh was happy to see his wife and daughter connect on an emotional level. In an effort to lighten the mood he asked "So Kami, where exactly are we going to see the parade?"

Kami turned to him and smiled and in that moment he saw the beauty in her soul and he was taken aback. He got a glimpse of what his daughter saw when she looked at Kami and it made him more determined to improve his relationship with Hildy because he began to realize that she may just be in a relationship that was much deeper than he first thought.

"We are just going up the block. Jim and the rest of our family are holding seats for us. We should be leaving because I am sure the parade has already begun". On that note she led the way out of the hotel room with Hildy and her parents following.

The walk from the hotel to the covered seats only took a few minutes. As they approached the area where their friends and family were waiting for them, Abbi saw them first and stood and waved to them to catch their attention. Slowly everyone stood as Kami, Hildy, and her parents arrived at the seats.

Hildy turned to her work family and introduced her parents. There followed a series of introductions as everyone sat back down to enjoy the parade.

* * *

Author's Note: I wish all parents of LGBT persons would be willing to try to see things from their child's perspective. Unfortunately this does not always happen.


	8. Chapter 8 Thanksgiving Afternoon

Chapter 8 Thanksgiving Afternoon

The morning flew by quickly as everyone was caught up in the magic of the parade. The presence of Edgar's daughters; Hope and Faith, along with Ellen's children; Daniel and Jael added an excitement to the morning's family time that was far more than the adults could have foreseen. It was the children's first live parade and they were in awe with everything that they saw.

Their eyes lit up as all the floats drove by. The Disney characters sparked the most excitement as the children named each one as they passed by. The various marching bands with their instruments had both the adults and children clapping their hands and tapping their feet. Edgar leaned over to Jim and whispered in a happy and thankful voice "Jim, this was one of the best ideas you ever came up with. My girls will always remember this special day. Thank you my friend".

He then gave him a shoulder hug as Jim smiled at him and his family as he said "It was my pleasure. I did not think it would turn out this good but it has. I am really glad everyone made it. And I am especially glad Hildy's parents decided to still come to the parade even though things did not go so well last night".

Edgar took the opportunity to look at Hildy's parents. He turned back to his friend and said softly "I think her Mom is trying to have a good time. She has been making an effort to chat with everyone one. But I can see strain around her eyes. It must have been a real shock when Hildy told her she was attracted to women".

Jim nodded as said "It will take some getting used to for both her parents". Edgar nodded and refocused on the parade as his girls called to him to look at Charlie Brown as he floated by.

Hildy sat at Kami side as she enjoyed the parade with everyone. Even though her eyes were on 34th Street and the entertainment, her mind was bouncing around from the events of last night to the hug her Mom gave her this morning.

 _"I hope Mom does not go back on her word. I hope she does try to see things from my point of view."_ Hildy thought as she softly sighed.

Kami heard the sigh and looked at her lover. She suspected that Hildy's mind was distracted as she was under so much emotional stress over the last several hours. She placed her hand over her lady's hand and lifted it to her lips as she placed gentle kisses in her palm. As Hildy locked eyes with her lover, Kami said "The hard part is behind you…. is behind us. You did well Hills. I am proud of the way you handled yourself with your parents. It will take them time to adjust to what you shared with them but they will".

Hildy looked at her and smiled as she asked "What did I do to deserve you Kami? You are everything I needed and wanted in a partner. Thank you for being there with me last night and this morning". Kami smiled at her, the smile that made Hildy's heart skip a beat every time. Hildy focused on her lover's lips and in that moment everyone and everything around her faded. It was as if the world was just Kami and her as she leaned in and took possession of her lover's lips in a kiss that was both firm and passionate.

Kami was powerless to resist the first kiss they shared in Central Park over a month ago, and she was even more powerless to resist her lover's kisses now. She melted at the slightest advance that Hildy made on her. Her body responded instantly to every touch, every caress, and every look that her lady gave her. As she granted Hildy entry, an involuntary moan escaped her lips. It so happened that the marching band played their last note mere seconds before Kami uttered her sound. In that moment of silence every adult in their party heard her moan and all eyes turned towards them.

The reactions from the couple's family were priceless. Ellen looked at her friend and grinned from ear to ear as her husband Andrew blushed as he took in the scene of the two women making out. The guys all smiled along with Terry's wife Emma and Edgar's wife Danielle. Abbi grinned like a child who got to see Santa Claus placing presents under her tree. The children were none the wiser with what was going on as they were focused on the parade.

Kami's grandparents gently smiled because they were so very thankful that their granddaughter was loved by some who they considered worthy of her. They remembered when she was involved with Joyce Amy Zachery or 'the she devil' as Kathrine frequently called her behind her back and once to her face, how Kami began to lose her vibrant personality as she tried to please Joyce's ever changing demands on her. They remembered how they prayed that Kami would leave that toxic relationship and eventually their prayers were answered. They remembered how after leaving Joyce, their Baby Girl began to take control of her life again as she blossomed once more even though they sensed she was lonely.

Then when Hildy entered her life they immediately saw a light in her eyes when she chatted with them about Hildy. This was a light that they had never seen before when she was dating or involved with her previous lovers. James and Kathrine know that Hildy was the best thing that had ever happened to their granddaughter. They noted the way Hildy was protective without being possessive, they noted how she often asked Kami opinion and genuinely listened to what Kami had to say before making a decision on whatever she sort advice on. Mr. and Mrs. Robinson could not have chosen a better lady for their granddaughter if they tried. And that was the reason behind their smile.

Hildy's parents, on the other hand, both had the opposite reaction. For all the good intentions Dalaigh had to be opened minded, and accept his daughter as she was without judgment, in that moment, in that instance, all his engrained prejudices flooded his mind.

All his intolerance to everything homosexual hijacked his conscious thoughts. He looked at his daughter in disbelief as he said to himself,

 _"What the heck is she doing?! Doesn't she realize people can see her? Has she forgotten there are children present? What will people think when they see her making a public spectacle of herself? What will they think of me?"_

As that final thought ran through his mind, it was as if the emergency brakes were pulled on the runaway train of his mind and it screeched to a halt. He turned his head away from looking at his daughter as he shamefully realized every confident, open minded word he spoke to Holly and Hildy mere hours before came to naught as he reverted to his tried and true way of thinking.

Dalaigh took a deep breath as he felt disappointed in himself. It was then that he realized that changing his belief system would not be as easy as he thought. At the same time he knew that he had to because if he did not, there was no doubt in his mind that Hildy would walk away from him.

He saw the love her 'family' had for her and her for them. At several times that morning, during the parade, he felt like an outsider in his daughter's life as she interacted with her friends. He accepted the fact that he had no one else to blame for the way things were but himself. There and then he sat up straighter and purposed in his heart to take his transition from closed minded to open minded, one step at a time but with his eye steadily on the goal. The goal of a better relationship with his daughter, and if that meant accepting her way of living then so be it.

When Holly heard the sound of the moan and saw her daughter kissing Kami in public she was surprised but not shocked. Based on her preconceived notion of what lesbians did, she expected her daughter to indulge in public displays of affection. What surprised her was the reaction of Hildy's family of friends.

As she quickly looked around at the members of their celebratory group not one person looked upset or disgusted by the prolonged kiss. Holly noted that even Kami's grandparents had a look of approval on their faces. As the kiss finally ended she saw the way Kami took the back of her fingers and gently caressed her daughter's cheek. That gentle display of affection touched and confused Holly's heart and mind at the same time. She recognized love when she saw it and she saw it in that moment of intimacy between Kami and Hildy.

Deep in the recesses of her heart she felt happy that Hildy had someone to love her. But at the same time she felt confused because her heart was clashing with years of a set pattern of thinking. A thinking that told her what she saw her daughter doing was a sin. She turned away from looking at the couple and took a deep breath as she silently asked Heavenly Father to show her what was right.

As Hildy gently pulled away from Kami's lips, she felt her lover gently caress her cheek as she leaned into her palm and kissed Kami inner wrist. Slowly the sound of the parade around her reached her ears, as the realization that she slowly deep kissed her lady in front of everyone entered her mind. She quickly looked around and was greeted with grins and smirks. This caused a deep blush to stain her cheeks. Hildy then turned to look at her parents but they both were steadfastly looking forward.

She wondered if they saw the kiss. She did not want to seem like she was rubbing her sexuality in their faces but every time Kami looked at her and smiled, she felt her insides turn to hot liquid and she was powerless to resist her, and this lead her to claim her lips again and again.

None of her friends teased Hildy at that moment about the kiss for the sole reason her parents were there. But each one planned on merciless ribbing her as soon as a private moment presented itself. As the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade came to an end, the family all stood and chatted at once about what a wonderful morning and early afternoon they spent together.

The children were flying high on excitement and jumping up and down as they walked in the middle of the protective circle the adults made around them as they headed to the Hilton Hotel where they were having lunch.

* * *

As they entered the dining hall at the hotel both Kami and Hildy were surprised on how many people were there. It seemed as though a lot of folks did not want to have to prepare Thanksgiving lunch or dinner at home and opted to come to the Hilton instead. As they looked around, the couple was glad that they were able to secure a space towards the back for their luncheon party.

The decorative room dividers helped to give the feeling of privacy as the family looked around the room and the section that was assigned to them. The meal was buffet style, plus all you can eat, which placed smiles on the faces of the men as they all had hearty appetites. One by one the members of their party made their way to the food stations.

Edgar and his family and Andrew and the children were the first to begin dishing out the food. Jim followed with Terry and his wife next. Hildy's parents were a few steps behind as their daughter stood nearby allowing them to precede her to the buffet table. Abbi took the opportunity to chat with Hildy's parents as they dished out their lunch. She felt it was important to sing Kami's praises to them as they were not comfortable with the relationship their daughter was involved in.

Kami hung back as she and her Nana admired the overall festive decor of the dining hall. This gave David an opportunity to stand by Hildy's side. As they slowly advanced towards the food he softly said;

"I always heard it said that some folks hear music when they kiss, but the way you locked lips with Kami a while ago I am sure you heard the marching bands that played today all at once". Hildy spun around and looked at him with her mouth slightly open as he grinned impishly at her.

She then quickly looked at her parents so see if they were close enough to hear what he said but they were not. As she was about to give him a biting retort one of Edgar's daughters approached her and asked what her favorite deserts was. She focused on the little girl and David quickly moved towards the food, so she left off answering him for the time being.

Meanwhile, as Kami's grandparents began moving towards the buffet table, Ellen purposely walked on the other side of Kami as she pulled on her hand to get her attention as she said "You can go ahead and thank me now".

Kami looked at her friend with a puzzled look as she asked "Thank you? Thank you for what?"

Ellen snorted as she said "Oh how easily we forget! If it wasn't for me and my suggestion to Hildy the other day, you would still be sleeping alone and being best friends with Ms Palmer". Kami's mouth dropped wide open as she blushed as deeply red as her complexion would allow.

"Ellen!" Kami called her name in a shocked voice.

"Don't Ellen me. You know you were climbing the walls every day from all those kisses you told me had you wetting your panties, and if the kiss you got a while ago is a sample of the kisses Hildy gives you then no wonder you wanted more, which I expect you will get later".

Ellen loved to tease her sister if only for the shocked look Kami never failed to give her. And today's shocked look was a classic. Kami stopped walking and stood still with a priceless look on her face while her mouth dropped open again as Ellen busted out laughing.

Mrs. Robinson was a few steps ahead of Ellen and she heard the entire conversation. "Kami dear, close your mouth, it does not look becoming. I do not know why you looked so shocked with what El told you. You should be happy your woman can make you moan like that".

If it were possible for Kami to blush deeper she did at that moment as she looked at her Nana and said in an embarrassed voice, "Nana, I…. I….".

Just then Mr. Robinson who also heard the tete-a-tete interjected,

"Baby Girl, don't feel bad, Kath and El have teasing down pat like a science. Sometimes when Ellen comes over for a visit, Kathrine ropes her to be her wingman when she starts teasing me about everything and anything". To this Kathrine and Ellen smiled as they knew it was true.

By the time everyone was seated at the table, Hildy who had not heard the conversation between Kami and her family knew her lady was feeling embarrassed about something. Hildy took one look at the blush on Kami's face, the smirk on Ellen's face, and the extra innocent expression on Nana's face and she knew immediately that the ladies took a turn on her.

"Are you OK" Hildy softly asked as she leaned into Kami's side.

"Yes, I am OK, my sister and my Nana think they are comedians that is all. I will tell you about it later". Hildy nodded as she straightened up in her seat.

The meal was delicious and the conversation around the table was light and punctuated with lots of laughter. Mrs. Robinson deliberately took a seat next to Hildy's mother as she wanted to engage her in conversation. Kathrine understood the shock that Holly was presently experiencing as she learnt her daughter was a homosexual. Kathrine wanted to reassure her that things would work out.

During the course of the meal Mrs. Robinson shared with Holly some of her life experiences; she skillfully maneuvered the conversation in a way that placed Holly at ease. A thoughtful comment here and a leading question there by Nana was what it took for Holly to quietly and confidentially share her concerns about homosexuality as it related to Heaven and Hell. Kathrine listened intently as she heard the love mixed with worry in Holly's voice.

"I use to feel exactly like you a long time ago". Katherine confided as Holly looked at her with surprise and genuine interest in her eyes as she said, "You did? The way you seem to accept Hildy and Kami led me to believe you were always OK with homosexuality"

Kathrine slowly shook her head as she continued "When Kami told James and me about always being attracted to women and never liking men in a sexual way we were shocked. In case you did not know Kami was engaged to be married to one of the most eligible bachelors a mother or grandmother could pick for their Baby Girl to marry".

Holly's eyes widened as she did not know about Kami's previous engagement. As a matter of fact she did not know much about Kami apart from the fact she bought into the firm.

Katherine continued her narrative in a soft confidential voice "James and I truly believed that our Baby Girl was confused, that she was going through some kind of mental upset because we never noticed any signs that she liked girls before she came out to us. We talked to her over and over. We argued with her over and over as we tried to convince her homosexuality was wrong. James and I spent a lot of time in prayer as we wrestled with the situation. In the end Heavenly Father spoke to us through a child at church on Sabbath Day. Hmm, I can still see it in my memory like it was yesterday. This child had a little dramatization to do as part of a church program. His part focused on a passage of scripture in Proverbs that spoke about the seven things that Heavenly Father hated. You know Holly; I read the book of Proverbs before that church program and had never really given much thought to the things that Father hated. But that child's dramatization made me look at the verses anew".

Kathleen stopped speaking at that point for dramatic effect because she wanted Holly to want more, she wanted her to long for an answer to the queries that troubled her heart.

Holly keep looking at her expectantly, and when she could not contain herself anymore her asked in an anxious voice "What did you learn?"

"I learned that the word hate is not one to take lightly especially if the word was used in connection to the things Heavenly Father hated. I learned that Proverbs 6 is probably the only place in the Bible where there is an actual list of things attributed to Father as being hateful. Then it dawned on me that the things I hated as an upright Christian were not on the list of things Father hated. And the things on the hate list, I generally did not pay attention to". At this point Kathrine looked Holly straight in her eyes as she whispered "There was nothing on the list about sex".

Holly looked at Katherine as she wrapped her mind around this revelation. Then Katherine continued to share her wise counsel.

"The top of the hate list was pride, Holly. I am ashamed to admit I was guilty of that. I felt I was a well of knowledge about a wide range of things, and I was cocky with it. My granddaughter tried to explain to me how she felt inside and I callously dismissed her feelings in favor of what I deemed she should feel. I did not want to listen Holly. I was caught up in me, myself and I because I believed I knew what was best for her. I felt I knew what God deemed sinful and hateful. But by the end of the presentation the little child made in church that day, I held my head in shame for the way I treated my granddaughter".

Katherine's eyes misted over as she remembered that period in time. She held Holly's stare as she continued to speak softly "I came to the realization that the things that were important to God was different to the things that were important to me. I knew God's ideal from the Garden of Eden was one Adam and one Eve but after studying the topic in depth I came to realize the Father makes allowances for relationships that are sometimes different from the original plan. At the end of the day I know it is neither my right nor my prerogative to judge anyone. That is for Father and Father alone. When I see the love your daughter has shown my Kami and the love she retunes to Hildy, I know their love is real and I also know their love is in Father's Hands. That is where it is and that is where I leave it".

The two ladies maintained eye contact for a few more moments before turning back to their meal.

All the adults at the table noticed the serious quiet conversation that Holly had with Kathrine. Everyone strained their ears in an attempt to hear what was being said while still carrying on their own various conversations. Try as they might no one was able to catch wind of the words.

Kami tried to catch her Nana's eyes a few times to warn her not to embarrass her with Holly but Katherine deliberately ignored the looks her Baby Girl gave her. As the conversation came to an end everyone breathed a sigh of relief and focused in earnest on chatting with the person next to or opposite to them. The laughter began to fill the table again as funny stories were swapped and shared by everyone.

They all had such a happy time together that they did not realize how late it got in the Hilton dining hall. After several desserts were consumed the family of friends decided it was time to leave. By then it was dark outside and the entire late afternoon lunch crowd had left. Holly and Dalaigh truly enjoyed getting to know Hildy's work family during the Thanksgiving meal they all shared.

The little children began the round of heartfelt hugs to Hildy's parents, and then to Kami's grandparents as the adults followed suit. Everyone got a little misty eye as they promised to keep in touch with each other and with Hildy's parents as they lived the farthest away.

The various drivers were called to take everyone who needed transportation home as the party walked to the lobby together. Holly reached over and took Katherine's hand as she pulled her into a hug as she whispered "Thank you for listening, thank you for understanding, and thank you for helping me to sort out what is important". Katherine hugged her back and promised to keep in touch with her.

The cars arrived and everyone left the hotel except Hildy's parents, Kami and Hildy.

The two couples stood and looked at each other for a few moments. Then Holly walked over to Kami and pulled her into her arms as she hugged her. Both Hildy 's and Kami's mouths dropped open as Kami returned the hug.

"I am not God, and I have no right to judge anyone. I am sorry for the things I said to you both last night. Please forgive me". Holly released Kami from the hug as she said those words.

The younger couple nodded as they looked at the older couple in amazement. Mr. Mulligan was never touchy feeling to Hildy growing up, and felt a little awkward as he looked on at the hug his wife gave Kami. But as he purposed in his heart to build a better relationship with his daughter, he took a deep breath and stepped forward to Hildy and pulled her into a bone crushing hug before quickly releasing her. Then he did the same to Kami.

Holly then told the ladies that the day was wonderful but long and they needed to turn in for the night. They promised to meet them for breakfast the following morning in the dining hall. With those words Holly and Dalaigh left a shocked Hildy and Kami standing in the lobby with their mouths slightly open as they both wondered what caused such a dramatic change of heart. Kami looked at Hildy and Hildy looked at Kami as they both said in unison

"Nana".

* * *

Author's Note:

The words Nana spoke to Holly is how I feel about homosexuality. Only God and God alone can judge if it is right or wrong. I am a Christian woman who is attracted to women not men. Growing up in a Christian church with the feelings I had was not easy but I am at peace now.


	9. Chapter 9 Ladies Night Out

Chapter 9 Ladies Night Out

After Mr. and Mrs. Mulligan retired for the night Hildy called Jim. Of all her friends, Jim was the one who always knew someone who knew someone and could get things done at short notice. Then she called Abbi because the young lady had a knack for fashion and Hildy needed two lovely evening outfits in quick time.

Hildy wanted to treat her lady to a relaxing night out after the emotionally stressful last few days, and she knew a night at the theatre would fit the bill. Jim procured two tickets for _Cats at the Neil Simon Theatre,_ and he arranged for them to be left at the theatre's box office. Under Jim's rugged good looks, he was a hopeless romantic and loved doing things to help Hildy and Kami move their relationship along. Abbi came to the hotel in record time bringing with her a lovely pants suit for Hildy and an evening gown for Kami in colours that complimented their skin tones, and then she left as she gave Hildy a provoking wink.

Kami was shocked by the clothes and the unexpected evening out. As she got dressed she kept asking Hildy where were they going but Hildy refused to tell her. They caught a taxi and drove to midtown Manhattan where the theatre was located on West 52nd Street. When the taxi came to a stop and Kami saw the large poster advertising _Cats_ her face broke into a smile and her eyes lit up in a way that just melted everything inside of Hildy.

As they entered the Neil Simon Theatre Kami looked like a child who received her birthday and Christmas presents at once. They were ushered to their seats and as the band began the opening musical piece, Hildy watched Kami as she watched the stage. Kami had a look of enchantment on her face as she sang along with most of the songs. If anyone asked Hildy to give a recap of the dialogue the actors engaged in she would not be able to. She sighed in contentment to see Kami so happy as she enjoyed the play.

During the play's intermission Kami spoke nonstop as she shared her observations about the lighting, the costuming, the stage sets, and the acting. All too soon the second half began and they had to be quiet once more. Hildy loved the darkened theatre as it afforded her the opportunity to place her arm around Kami's shoulders, as she pulled her in as closely as the seats would allow.

As the play came to an end and the audience began to make their way out, everyone was chatting about the play. Kami stood still in the crown and looked at the person she loved more than anyone else and said "Thank you Hills. I have wanted to see this play for ages and to see it tonight after such a stressful last few days was really the best way to end Thanksgiving Day". And with that Kami stepped closer to her lover and gave her a soft gentle kiss on her cheek.

Hildy body was on the edge of arousal all day. That morning while in their hotel room Kami made soft love to her, she soothed away all of Hildy's anxieties as she brought her to a gentle climax. As things calmed down with her parents before the parade, Hildy wanted to just pull her lady in to her arms and thank her for all she had done to help her. The thanks she had in mind would have Kami screaming in pleasure but she had to contain herself as there was no time.

Then during the parade she could not help but claim Kami's lips in a passionate kiss that only stoked her internal fires. But because of where they were she could not have her way with her lover. That kiss instantly caused moisture to settle in her lower regions. Hildy desperately needed to make love with Kami but she had no choice but to wait until the family luncheon was over. Unfortunately, when she made the impromptu plans for the play tonight they were pressed for time to get to the theatre, and she once more had to put her desires on a back burner.

The gentle kiss that Kami gave her on the cheek just would not do. Kami turned to continue walking up the aisles of the theatre, and Hildy growled softly as she walked closely behind her lover. She boldly reached her hand forward and caressed Kami's right butt cheek. This caused Kami to stop dead in her tracks as she looked at Hildy over her shoulder with surprised expression. As she saw the unadulterated love and lust in Hidy's eyes Kami involuntarily licked her lips and swallowed.

Hildy asked her in an innocent voice "Is something wrong Kami?". To which Kami narrowed her eyes as she responded with "No nothing is wrong". She continued to slowly make her way through the crowd. Hildy smiled as she thought _"This crowd will work in my favour."_

Once more Hildy caressed Kami's lower cheek but this time she gave her a firm squeeze. The firmness of Hildy's touch made her knees wobble slightly with resulted in her losing her step. Hildy quickly placed her hands on Kami's waist to study her from falling as she took advantage of the crowd once more. She then pressed her body flat against Kami's back as she slowly moved her right hand from her lover's waist and boldly dragged her hand up Kami's side as she snaked her hand to the front middle of Kami's chest and across her right breast as she tweaked the nipple through the fabric of her dress.

Kami whimpered as electricity shot through her body as she once more looked over her shoulder at Hildy whose eyes took on a hungry look as their green colour darkened. Kami felt her mouth go dry at the look in Hildy's eyes.

Hildy propelled her lady forward as they were almost out the main entrance of the theatre. Hildy reprimanded herself mentally for not arranging private transportation from the theatre because lots of patrons were on the sidewalk trying to hail taxis. She did not want to waste time standing on the side of the street in a crown when she could be between warm sheets making sweet love to her partner.

Hildy firmly held Kami's hand and walked her briskly a couple blocks away from the entrance of the theatre as she felt it would be easier to get a taxi there. In less than a minute after arriving at the corner they were seated in a taxi heading for the hotel. Hildy looked at Kami and Kami looked at Hildy as they drove in silence. Then Hildy purposefully placed her hand under Kami's gown as she traced circles on her inner thigh.

Kami felt her center temperature rise by several degrees as she unconsciously opened her legs ever so slightly. Hildy knew the effect she was having on her lover and she loved it. It made her feel empowered and humble at the same time. Empowered because she was accustomed to taking the lead role in lovemaking, and without being conceited, she knew she was good at pleasuring others. Humbled because she was in awe that Kami showered her with so much love, she was grateful and never wanted to take it for granted.

As she purposely carried the circles closer to Kami's beautiful flower, Hildy heard and felt her lady's breathing change as a soft moan escaped her lips. That sound was all it took to push Hildy a step further. In the darkened back seat of the taxi Hildy kissed Kami with a passion that left her weak. Hildy's tongue demanded entrance and Kami mouth of its own accord complied. At the exact same moment Hildy's tongue entered her mouth, her finger moved inside of Kami's panties.

The stereo sensation of tongue to the top and finger to the bottom made Kami's body buck in the seat of the car and Hildy had to use her free hand to hold her still as she played a sensuous tune on her lover's sensitive areas. Kami knew she was going to come in the taxi as she felt her orgasm building but before she could ride the wave of excitement the taxi driver loudly announced: "We are here", and threw the car into 'park'.

Hildy growled in frustration as Kami whimpered in frustration as their lovemaking came to an abrupt end as they hastily left the taxi and quickly entered the hotel.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs Mulligan were enjoying a quiet evening together strolling the streets of Manhattan before coming back to the Hilton and doing a little window shopping at the hotel's gift shops. Their walked opened up their appetite as several hours had passed since the family lunch. They were just about to go to the hotel's dining hall for a late supper when they saw Hildy and Kami walking at a break neck pace across the lobby.

As the younger couple rushed across the lobby they were shocked to hear their names called. As they turned in unison who should they see but Hildy's parents strolling form the gift shops sections of the hotel.

"We got a little bored up in the hotel room as we turned in so early. So we went for a walk and then did a little window shopping as it was not as cold as we thought it would have been". Mr. Mulligan told them with a smile. Hildy and Kami looked at the older couple with a combination of disbelief, annoyance and frustration on their faces.

Holly looked at the beautifully tailored lady's pants suit Hildy was wearing and was pleased. She always encouraged Hildy to put more care in her clothing combination and she was impressed with the improvements her daughter had made. Holly also looked at the elegant gown Kami wore and for the first time since she and her husband came for their visit she noticed what a stunning couple Kami and Hildy made together. Holly also observed the younger couple's facial expressions when Dalaigh called out their names and spoke to them. She sensed immediately that Hildy and Kami more so Hildy, did not want to be detained from where ever they were rushing to go

Hildy knew her parents were in a good mood by the relaxed smiles on their faces and she was happy about that because after the tensions of the last day she wanted them to be in a better emotional place. But she mentally told herself that **no way** was she going to let them delay her time with her woman. She took charge of the situation not even giving Kami a chance to speak;

"Mom, Dad I am really happy that you both had a chance to enjoy some of the New York night air and the window shopping. But Kami and I are now returning from the theatre and we are desperate to get out of these heels and go to bed. So we will see you in the morning for breakfast. Love you both".

With those words Hildy smiled lovingly at them and turned as she pulled Kami behind her. She barely gave her lady a chance to say "Good night" to the older couple as Kami walked quickly at Hildy's side in order to keep up with her.

As they got to the elevator banks Hildy repeatedly pressed the up button as if that would make the elevator come faster. Kami was as sexually aroused as her lady but she could see the humour in the situation and chuckled as Hildy punched the 'Up Arrow' once more.

"Love, the elevator's coming as quickly as it can", Kami said with laughter in her voice.

Hildy was in no mood to laugh because she was on edge and desperately needed release.

Finally the elevator arrived, and as they got in so did several other people, and unfortunately Kami and Hildy were pushed to opposite ends of the lift because of the crowd.

"I don't believe this", Hildy muttered as she let out a frustrated growl that made several of the occupants turn and look at her as they wondered if she was crazy. Finally, the couple got to their hotel floor and their room. As they stood inside the door they both took a moment to gaze at one another before they literally crashed into each other's bodies.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs Dalaigh turned to his wife and said "Holly, don't you find Hildy was a bit rude just now? I mean she could have stayed and had a light supper with us. It is not as if she has to get up early in the morning to go to work. If she went to bed a little later what is the big deal?"

Holly turned and looked at her husband as if he was daft. "Dal, you can't be that dense. Didn't you realize why the girls were in such a hurry?" To which Dalaigh looked at her with a _'what are you talking about'_ look in his eyes.

Holly slowly shook her head as she mumbled "Sweetheart, you are really getting old if you did not pick up on the sexual tension that was coming off of those two just now", as she took her husband's hand and walked to the dining area.

* * *

Back upstairs; All humour went out of Kami the moment she was pushed up against the wall of their suite as Hildy battled her tongue for dominance. Their first orgasm of the night came quickly and was intense as both ladies crested at the same time against the wall.

Over and over they pleasured each other as the night turned into pre dawn. Never in the past had Hildy been so sexually hungry for someone and so satisfied at the same time. As for Kami, she was amazed by how her body responded so forcefully to Hildy's merest touch. She was also amazed that she was able to draw out of Hildy orgasms that had her lover screaming and begging at the same time. That fact humbled her because she knew Hildy battled insecurities over her body's low response threshold with her previous lovers. As Kami looked lovingly at her lady she was so thankful that their bodies and souls blended and complemented each other at the same time.

They lay in each other's arms in the afterglow of their love making as they gently caressed each other. In a slow determined move, Hildy rolled her lady over and began covering her with kisses once more as words of love peppered the kisses.

This final love making before they fell asleep was a slow burn. It gradually increased in intensity with Hildy not giving Kami a chance to take control. Hildy was precise in her every touch, in her every lick, in her every bite, in her every pinch of sensitive areas.

In that moment Kami would have given her half her kingdom if she had one to give. Heck, she would have given Hills her entire kingdom for that matter and Hildy knew it. As she stroked Kami's bud while entering her chamber she asked her "Whom do you love Kami?"

Kami's neurons were firing and misfiring at the same time as all her nerves were on overload. It was difficult for her in that moment to formulate a coherent response. Hildy knew the effect she was having on her lady and she smiled while she softly kissed her ear lobe as she asked the question again but more forcefully this time as she continued to tease Kami's garden but in a way that would keep her on the edge but not push her over.

Kami began to beg for release but Hildy would not give her what she wanted and needed until she answered the question.

"Whom do you love Kami?" she asked again in a firm yet gentle voice.

Tears of frustration slipped out of the side of Kami's eyes as she shouted "I love you Hildy, I love you!"

Hildy smiled as she decided to tease a few moments longer by asking a second question "After God, whom do you belong to Kami?" At this point Kami was beyond frustrated as her nerves did a confused jig all inside her body.

Hildy knew she could not hold back Kami's orgasm for much longer so she asked the question once more but in a firmer tone and Kami answered "I belong to you Hildy and I always will".

With those words Hildy whispered in her ear "Cum for me Kami, cum now", as she firmly stroked just the right spot that she knew would sent her lover over into a bust of colour as her body rode multiple orgasms.

Kami screamed as she squirted. Hildy realizing what was happening immediately drank her fill of her lady's nectar. Hildy drank until there was nothing left to drink and then she thoroughly cleaned her lady's garden with her tongue as she felt extremely please with herself. This was the first time that Kami experienced this and both she and Hildy were in awe of what just happened.

Hildy crawled back up Kami's body and pulled her into a tight embrace as she chuckled.

"I guess you really belong to me now huh".

Kami looked at her lady and gave her a punch on her shoulder as she too began to laugh before they finally drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Future Plans

Chapter 10 Future Plans

Mr. and Mrs. Mulligan sat in the dining hall of the Hilton hotel sharing a few laughs as they recalled some of the funnier moments from yesterday's parade and time with the extended family. They were waiting for Hildy and Kami to join them for breakfast before they headed to the airport for their flight home.

As they sipped their tea Dalaigh's cell phone pinged signaling an incoming message. He checked it and saw the information he requested from a captain at his old squad room in Houston. Dalaigh, like Terry did several weeks before him, wanted to gather as much information on Kami as possible in order to get a sense of who she was. As he began to read the information his friend forwarded him on the phone he whistled.

Holly looked at him and asked "Dal, is something wrong?" He continued to read for a few more moments before sharing with his wife what he just read.

Both of Hildy's parents were duly impressed with Kami's accomplishments in her career and by her charity work. Dalaigh also requested information about her parents and grandparents and as he read the additional information he was impressed some more. He knew his daughter loved Kami and that Kami loved her but as a father he wanted to make sure that the woman who held his daughter's heart did not have a criminal past nor was she connected to anything immoral.

Having satisfied his mind that everything with Kami was the real deal he breathed a sigh of relief as he continued to discuss Hildy's relationship with Kami.

"Dal, I think this relationship is very serious between our daughter and Kami. I know she told us it is but it has finally sunk in that they are in this thing for the long haul. What do you think?"

Dalaigh called over the waiter to place their breakfast order as he was tired of waiting for the younger couple to arrive.

"Sweetheart, I would not be surprise if we hear they are living together or even planning a wedding for that matter". He said softly as the waiter left their table.

"Living together? Married? I know they are in love, anyone can see that but to actually live together Dalaigh, that is a big step. As for marriage, let's not even go there. And even though they love one another, in actuality they have not known each other for that long. I think to make a move like that so early in a relationship is a mistake".

"I agree with you Holly but remember young people these days do things differently from in our time. Just think about it for a minute. You were probably right about the reason Hildy was in a hurry last night to get to their room. So that means that are intimately involved with each other. Then they work together as well as having their finances tied together in the firm, all these things when added together will probably lead to a natural progression of living in the same residence".

Dalaigh smiled at the expression on his wife's face as he decided to tease her a bit as he said "Sweetheart, I think we should start looking at names".

"Names, what are you talking about Dalaigh?" Holly asked.

"Why baby names of course". Holly spat out her tea at her husband's words, as he looked at her and laughed. "Dalaigh Mulligan, that is not funny". Which only made her husband laugh some more.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the ladies' room, Hildy was getting dressed with a smile on her face as she recalled the night she spent with her lady between the sheets. She could not remember ever feeling this happy in her life before as she said a silent prayer thanking Heavenly Father for blessing her with Kami. Just then the subject of her prayer came out the bathroom half dressed and as their eyes met both their smiles illuminated their faces.

"We need to hurry as I am sure your parents are already in the dining hall".

Hildy shook her head and snorted as she teased her lady with "Well if a certain someone did not keep me up all night then I would not have overslept this morning".

Kami walk right into Hildy's personal space and said with a twinkle in her eyes "Hmm, I wonder what the certain someone did to keep you up all night?" as she took her index finger and slowly stroked Hildy's bottom lip.

The gesture was unexpected and immediately sent Hildy's lips tingling as the sensation rolled down to her chest. She just stood there with her mouth slightly open and then Kami withdrew her finger with a chuckle as she stepped away.

"Hey, you can't do that and then leave me hanging!" Hildy complained was she pouted her lips. But Kami just laughed as she reminded her lover that they were already late for breakfast.

As they headed out the hotel room, Hildy remembered that something embarrassed Kami the previous day while they were having lunch so she asked her what it was. Kami went on to fill her in on the teasing she got from her Nana and Ellen about her response to Hildy's kisses.

Hildy laughed at the story which made her lady gently punch her on the shoulder as she told her "It was not funny, Hills. I was so embarrassed when Nana told me I should be happy my lover could make me moan like that. I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole". Just the thought of the teasing from the day before turned Kami's cheeks pink.

"Sorry love, I am really not laughing at you even though I am", Hildy chuckled. "Your grandmother and your friend are two peas in a pod and both have a provoking sense of humour".

"I guess if they heard you Kami, then so did my parents". Hildy stopped laughing and sighed as they got into the elevator. Kami knew that Hildy still felt a bit uncertain of what the future will hold with her parents even though they said that they were willing to try and see things from her perspective. So to comfort her lover she placed her arms around her and gave her a reassuring hug as they exited the elevator and walked into the dining hall.

* * *

Both couples exchanged hugs and had a lovely breakfast as they shared light hearted conversation.

Eventually Holly asked Kami a few personal questions about her past. Kami remembered her Nana was in deep conversation with Holly the previous day and knowing her grandmother as she did, there was no telling what the older lady told Holly. So Kami decided to answer everything openly and honestly.

She told Hildy's parents about her previous engagement without too much detail. She let them know that she dated women prior to Hildy but she did not tell them about Joyce.

Holly felt more comfortable about her daughter's relationship after listening to Kami. They all continued to enjoy the sumptuous breakfast as they chatted some more. As the meal came to an end Mr. Mulligan sat back in his seat and looked Kami in the eye as he asked her in a serious tone of voice "What are you intentions towards my daughter?"

Hildy was surprised by her father's question and answered for her friend "Dad, what kind of question is that? I am not a teenager, plus you sound like some old twentieth century father from the country."

Dalaigh got defensive as he replied "It is a perfectly reasonable question. You are my daughter regardless of your age Hildy. You are in a relationship that by all appearance is serious. I just want to know what are Kami's long term expectations and plans where you are concerned".

Hildy sat back in her chair in amazement as she listened to her father. She could not believe that he felt justified treating her as if she was an inexperienced youth involved in her first relationship.

Kami looked and listened to the exchange between father and daughter. She noted once more that Hildy had her father's eyes and his commanding presence, and just as she was a no nonsense person, her father was also. Kami knew Mr. Mulligan was serious in his enquiry and she respected his wish to know what her plans were.

She cleared her throat as she said "Mr. Mulligan, I love your daughter. She intrigued me from the first time we spoke on the phone. I never believed in love at first sight until the day I walked into Hildy's and Terry's firm and laid eyes on her".

All eyes were on Kami as the three Mulligans listened intently to what she was saying.

Kami continued "I do not know what the future holds as Heavenly Father has not promised tomorrow to anyone. But as long as I am alive I wish to spend it at Hildy's side if she will have me".

Hildy looked at her lady and her eyes misted over as she smiled. Holly and Dalaigh looked at the younger couple and then looked at each other.

Dalaigh decided to probe a little more because he did not want to be surprised by anything in the future the way he was a few days ago when he found out his daughter was a lesbian.

"Kami, as you plan to be at Hildy's side as long as you are alive, do you see yourself residing together with a child or two of your own?'

"Dad! You have to stop with the questions. Please. Kami and I have not planned that far ahead".

Dalaigh looked at Hildy as he spoke "Not planned that far ahead means you have made short terms plans. So what are they?"

Hildy narrowed her eyes at her Dad and reflected the exact intent expression he was giving her.

Holly wanted to hear the answer to the question, too, but she did not want to upset Hildy and she realized that Dalaigh's approach was having that effect on their daughter so she intervened.

"Hildy honey, we do not want to pry. It is just we were shocked by your news a few days ago and we just want to be prepared for the changes we assume will come in the future, that's all."

Hildy looked at her Mom as if trying to decide if there was more to the questioning than what her mother indicated.

Kami wanted to tell them about the moving in together plan but she felt that was Hildy's call to make. Hildy looked at her as if to ask _"Should I tell them?"_ and Kami gently nodded.

Hildy turned once more to her parents and informed them that at sometime in the near future she and Hildy planned to share the same residence but they had not planned anything further than there.

Dalaigh looked at his daughter and gave her a little nod as he said "Thanks for letting us know".

Holly looked at both ladies and gave them a reassuring smile. "Thanks for inviting us Hildy. I am glad we came and I am glad we spoke honestly about our feelings. I feel like I am really seeing you for the first time in a long while and I am happy. I hope that you and Kami will keep in touch with us when we get back to Houston. Maybe you can come and visit sometime that is convenient to you both. You are always welcomed at home".

Hildy looked at her Mom and her heart felt warm as she heard the sincerity in her voice. They had come a long way over the last couple of days. "It was a pleasure having you here Mom, I am glad you came too. As for a visit to Houston I the future, Kami and I will have to play it by ear. We have a lot of pending cases working on but we will discuss it and see how things go." Hildy looked at her lady as she said this to make sure Kami was OK with what she was telling her Mom, and Kami gave her a little nod of approval.

Their meal ended and the two couples went to their individual rooms to gather their things before coming back to the lobby area and checking out of the hotel. As they waited for the taxis: one to take Mr. and Mrs. Mulligan to the airport, and the other to take Hildy and Kami to The Plaza Hotel, they chatted about the parade and the good time they all had socializing with the extended family.

As the taxis arrived, Holly and Dalaigh poured their feelings into the hugs they gave to Hildy. Their daughter felt loved and accepted as they told her to take care of herself and to remember that they loved her. Then they turned to Kami and hugged her also and admonishing her to take care of herself and of their daughter. Then the couples left for their individual destinations.

* * *

The ladies made their way to the Plaza Hotel where they spent the rest of the holiday weekend. Once more Hildy was thankful to Ellen for putting the idea in her head of a romantic Thanksgiving weekend right here in Manhattan. The spent the time enjoying fine dining and went to a couple IMAX movies, but the most important thing they did was just talking about every and anything.

Hildy got to know more about Kami's childhood growing up in England with her parents. Listening to Kami helped her to understand how she turned into the lovely woman she was. Her lover was blessed in a way many children were not. She grew up in a home where her parents loved each other and created a healthy nurturing environment for their only child. Then being the firstborn grandchild and the only girl gave Kami a special place in her grandparents' heart.

The end result was a woman of substance whose heart was loving, generous, and kind. This woman loved her, this woman wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. Hildy was humbled by this as she vowed in her heart to always appreciate this gift that Kami gave her.

"So have you thought about where you would like us to look for an apartment?" Hildy asked as they sat in one of the Plaza's restaurants having dinner. Kami continued chewing as she thought about how to answer. The bottom line was she really did not want to move from her apartment but she understood Hildy's desire to create their history in a new place.

As Kami pondered how best to answer, Hildy looked at her closely and correctly figured out what was on her lady's mind.

"Talk to me Kams, what's on your mind?" Kami sighed and played with her fork as Hildy continued to look at her.

"I know everything you said makes sense Hills. I like the idea of us having a home together that reflects both of us, of our styles but I just… I just really like my home. I own the building I live in as it was gifted to me by my grandparents. I know I said yes to your suggestion to move when you suggested it last week. And I know I am sounding like I am back peddling on my word, but truly I am not. I agree with the idea of a fresh start…..it's just…...I am rambling …."

Hildy held up her hand to stop Kami from continuing as she realized Kami was stressing herself over how she felt.

"I want you to be happy Kami and if staying in your apartment is important to you then we will stay". Hildy said these words with love in her eyes as she put aside her own wishes for those of her lady.

Kami looked at her in surprise because she remembered how adamant Hildy was last week as she did not want to appear to live off Kami's money. Hildy's protective, providing, take charge nature did not sit well with just moving into Kami's home so the fact that she was willing to do a 180 degree turn now to make Kami feel happy really touched her. She looked at Hildy for a long time before deciding to do what she originally said she would do.

"No Hildy, your reasons for use stating fresh in a new place makes sense. Maybe we could look at some places near Bryant Park because I like it when I can look out my window and see trees".

Hildy began to protest as she told her lady that it was OK, she would willingly move into her apartment but Kami insisted that they follow through on what they decided last week.

Hildy realized that Kami was not going to change her mind now that she finally made peace with her decision so she submitted to her lady's decision.

"I will ask Pappy to help us find a place. As you know my family owns a few properties in NYC and he can recommend a building that we do not presently own for us to look at. All I want Hills is space, I do not want to feel cramped and some of the apartments in Manhattan are on the small side".

"Kami, whatever you want is OK with me, as long as you are happy".

Kami smiled as a suggestive thought ran through her mind as she gave Hildy a predatory smile "Whatever I want, eh? As long as I am happy, hmm?"

Kami chuckled as she looked at her lady.

Hildy loved the look in Kami's eyes and she licked her lips in an involuntary response to hungry look Kami gave her.

"I will remind you of those words when we go to our room in a while," Kami said as she slipped her foot out of her shoes and slowly ran her toe up the side of Hildy's leg.

Hildy's dark green eyes immediately got darker as her body began to respond to Kami's slow touch.

The couple quickly finished their meal and made their way to their room. That night Kami had her way with her lady as she topped her and pleasured her repeatedly and Hildy enjoyed every minute of it. The former police inspector who loved setting the pace in the bedroom, who loved gently dominating her past lovers, loved it when she gave in to Kami and allowed her to have her way with her.

The alpha female in her experienced a new kind of turn on in submitting to the will of her present lover, who was going to be her last lover. Kami made her body feel molten as she came over and over during the course of the night.

Kami could not resist teasing her lady as she asked her the same questions that Hildy asked her a few nights previously. Hildy had the grace to blush as she remembered how she provoked her lover when their roles were reversed.

"Without a doubt, after God, I love you and belong to you forever Kami, without a doubt". At the utterance of those words Kami pulled her lady as closely to her as they both drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Back To Work

Chapter 11 Back To Work

Two weeks later the team was busy at their respective desks working on cases. The Thanksgiving Day and weekend were a pleasant memory that everyone indulged in from time to time when they needed a break from their individual workloads.

Business was good, and Kami's technical expertise proved more and more invaluable as the weeks went by. The house hunting was on a temporary stand still because none of the places they looked at caught Kami's eye. Either the place was too small or it did not have that special something she was looking for. Her grandparents owned a company that in turn had sub companies that specialized in architecture, interior design, construction and real estate. The main company sent emails to Kami and Hildy regularly of condominiums that were on the market in the hope that they would see something they liked.

As Hildy got to know Kami better as time went by she realized that her lady had a strong sense of what she wanted, and she did not settle for anything that she considered to be substandard. She knew what she was looking for and was not prepared to compromise as she had the faith they would find a place that met their needs.

In the mean time, the ladies alternated where they slept. Since the Thanksgiving weekend they spent every night together. Hildy literally slept more peacefully when Kami was in her arms. She felt like a person who grew up happy and contented only eating plain bread and simple cheddar cheese because that was all she knew. Then, one day she had a taste of gourmet bread and different cheeses and it was like her palate was awakened out of a slumber she did not know she was in. That is how sleeping alone all her life and then sleeping with Kami was.

Hildy called Police Inspector Barbara Marshall who was a work friend of hers in one of the Brooklyn precincts. She was the person who asked her to look into a cold case for her. The case involved a woman who disappeared without a trace twenty years ago after dropping her seven year old son Robert Taylor to school.

The police at first thought Vivian Taylor was burned beyond recognition as a female body was discovered in her car, four states away, and two days after she went missing. The license plate was still recognizable and that is how the highway patrol officers were able to trace the car. The vehicle was off the side of the road and down a slight embankment when it was located.

However, after examining dental records the police released a statement to Vivian's family that the body in the car was not hers. No one else was in the car and there was no forensic evidence to prove what happened to the original owner. As such the missing woman was not found and her family was left in limbo. As time went by the search for Vivian was placed on the back burner of the police investigations as they had more pressing cases to attend to.

Now twenty years later, her son received a picture postcard from Montana with the words on the back stating 'She is alive'. The post card disturbed him but he ignored it, however when the second card came with a similar message he decided to go to the police.

He reported the matter to the police because the implications of the words on the card were upsetting him badly.

The case of his missing mother was old and cold and the department did not have the manpower needed to revisit the case, hence the call from Barbara to Hildy for assistance.

Hildy and Terry interviewed Robert Taylor and got a sense of what he felt the card message meant. They felt that the mystery was worth investigating and accepted the case. They believed it was possible to find out the source of the post card even though there was no return address and the fingerprints on the card were compromised.

It took the investigators just a couple days to close the case. They were able to re-trace the route the card took right back to a post office in Montana. They were even able to get an approximate time of the mailing of the card. Kami used a facial recognition program that she had for aging features to make a composite of what Robert's mother would look like now if she were still alive. With a picture in hand they put the street cameras around the vicinity of the post office where the card was mailed to work. The investigators knew it was a long shot but they combed through the footage from the cameras in the off chance that they would see someone would looked like Robert's mom.

What they found was someone who looked almost identical to Robert but younger. Kami immediately went to work in identifying who the 'look-alike' on the street cameras was. It was just a matter of time before she had a name and address on the young man.

Hildy eventually called Barbara and filled her in on what they discovered so far. Barbara wanted to put the Montana police on the case to find out who was the man that looked like Robert but man power once more became an issue.

Jim was the firm's go-to guy because he had a network of law enforcement contacts in every state. He had a friend in Montana who in turn had a friend who was a sergeant in one of the precincts in the vicinity of the post office. He called the sergeant and explained the case to the man and asked him if he would be willing to pay the young 'look-alike' man a visit and ascertain what was going on.

Even though the officer did not know Jim personally he found the case intriguing and willingly agreed to help out the team. Kami faxed the information they had thus far on the mystery man to the police officer. The Montana sergeant took his partner with him later in the day when there was a bit of a lull at the station and paid the young man a visit at his home.

As soon as the young man opened his door to the police officers he got nervous. Jim's new friend realized this and put the pressure on him by using an intimidating voice as he asked him about the post cards he mailed to Robert Taylor.

The young man got so scared that he confessed everything to the officers.

After interviewing him the police officers were able to put the pieces for the story together. They called Jim and explained the situation. Apparently the day twenty years ago when Mrs. Taylor 'disappeared' she fell in the hands of four bandits as she was about to enter a jewelry store to have her wedding bands cleaned. The thieves stole her car and took her hostage because she saw them exiting the jewelry store.

They were thieves not killers, and under no circumstances did they want blood on their hands in case they were caught. When they made eye contact with Mrs. Taylor outside the jewelry store they decided to keep her with them and release her far away from the scene of the crime. They figured by the time she made it back home and gave a description to the police they would be far away from the store.

They were counting on having a head start on the police search for them so they kept driving from state to state. However things did not go as they planned. They drove for several hours until they got to Indiana and decided to release their hostage there. But as the hours rolled by the thieves began to argue among themselves. The arguing got so heated at one point that leader who was the driver of Vivian Taylor's car got distracted, lost control of the vehicle and crashed it with all of them inside. The leader realized that his partner in the front passenger seat was dead by the way her body was broken next to him. His other partners were alive but their hostage looked seriously injured and bleeding from her head.

Jim's new police friend was not sure how Mrs. Taylor ended up at Mercy Hospital Indiana, but she did. She was listed as Jane Doe for days while she was unconscious. Eventually she regained consciousness but did not know who she was or where she came from. The doctors took care of her and informed the police of their 'Jane Doe' but no one made the connection to the missing woman from New York. While recuperating at the hospital the doctors discovered their patient was pregnant.

Her case was passed on to social services and she was given aid to get on her feet after being released from the hospital. She eventually ended up living in Montana with her young son where she made a life for herself. Then one year ago she was involved in another car accident in which she received another head injury. Her recuperating time was not as long as the first accident years ago but this time her memory began coming back in bits and pieces until she remembered her entire life prior to waking up at Mercy Hospital twenty years ago.

She wanted to get in touch with her husband and son but she was afraid as so much time had passed that their lives would have moved on. She told her second son, David Johnson, about her past as the memories came back and he decided to take matters in his own hands without telling his mother what he was doing.

He used the internet and found out that his brother Robert still lived in the same house he grew up in because his Dad gave him the property. David tried to find information on his father Henry Taylor but all he found out was his father worked overseas and only occasional visited the USA for short times during the year. David wanted to whet his brother's curiosity to the fact that his mother was alive, that was why he mailed the post cards. He planned to eventually include a phone number for Robert to call if he was interested.

When Vivian came home a short while after the police, she immediately panicked when she saw the police car outside her house. She rushed into the house thinking something terrible had happened to her son. The officers calmed her down as she demanded to know what was going on. Vivian was so shocked when the police explained what David did that she fainted. The police revived her and wanted to call for an ambulance to make sure she was OK but after she had a glass of water she felt better and the call was not made.

The police officers stayed with the mother and son for a while longer as the Sergeant explained to them that a firm of private investigator in New York was handling the case and would get in touch with them.

After the team of investigators was updated by Jim's new friend, they made contact with Vivian via the phone and then the team went to see Robert and explained the situation to him. As expected he was shocked but overjoyed that the mother he knew would not willingly leave him was still alive. The team provided him with all the relevant phone numbers and address of his family. Robert immediately called his mom and tears of joy ran down his face as he heard the voice that existed only in his memory.

Right there and then he vowed to be on a flight the next day to Montana to visit her. He then called his father who was presently assigned to Hong Kong as a consultant for the international company he was employed by. Needless to say Henry was shocked; if his heart was not strong he would have collapsed from the news. He told his son that he would be able to arrange a few days off work and would meet him in Montana in three days time. The thought that Vivian was alive was beyond shocking but the thought that he had a second son was mind blowing.

Robert thanked the team of investigators over and over for locating his mother and the brother he did not know he had. Kami provided him with the up dated photo of what his mother presently looked like and a photo of his brother as they took their leave.

* * *

As they returned to the office, they were all pleased that the cold case they worked on had a happy ending.

"Who would have thought after all these years that Robert's Mom would still be alive" Edgar shook his head in amazement.

"It just goes to show that unless a body is positively identified at the scene of a crime or accident, there is a possibility that the person can always turn up alive in the future". Jim added.

"Thank God Robert's Dad is still alive and unmarried. Maybe the family can be a family again". Terry said in a thoughtful voice.

They all got quiet as they contemplated the circumstances that resulted in so many years of heartache for all the parties involved.

Just then Abbi entered the engine room with a box of pastries for the team and everyone took a break from the intensity of the cold case that was solved.

Terry deliberately changed the topic to lighten the mood a bit. "Hey Kami, have you found an apartment as yet?" Kami finished chewing the croissant before responding to her friend. "Not as yet".

Edgar turned to them and offered "I saw a couple places for rent up on my side in Harlem if you are interested".

Hildy smiled at her thoughtful friend but shook her head. "We do not want to be so far up north on the island of Manhattan. Something will work out but thanks for looking out for us". Edgar smiled with a mouth full of scones.

Just then David got a twinkle in his eyes as he rubbed his chin in a pensive manner as he said "You know Hildy, you always struck me as a bit of a traditionalist". Hildy looked at him and narrowed her eyes as she knew he was going to tease her about something.

David continued with a provoking smile "I know you and Kami went to Radio City Hall last night to take in a concert. So, how are you coping with folks reactions to the moans you get Kami to make in pubic with your hot kisses?"

With those words David jumped up as Hildy sprang to her feet to smack him at the back of his head while Kami blushed and placed her hands over her face.

Terry, Jim, and Edgar could not control their laughter at David's comment and his flight from Hildy she tried to catch him.

Abbi shook her head at the guys' laughter because she knew Kami still felt self-conscious because of the 'moaning incident' from Thanksgiving Day. So she decided to pull the guys down a few notches.

"Rather than tease Hildy, you should take some notes from her because she obviously knows how to please a woman. I did not notice Emma, or Danielle moaning on Thanksgiving Day. As for you David, find someone to date so you can practice some kissing on. And you Jim stop listening to David". Abbi stood with her hands on her hips looking like a Mom scolding her children for their misbehaviour.

The guys all stopped their snickering and had the grace to look a bit shame faced as Kami smiled at her your friend's attempt to defend her.

Hildy decided to drive home Abbi's point with some provoking of her own.

She knew that Kami might blush again but it would be worth it. She walked up to Kami and took her hand as she pulled her up onto her feet, then she turned her face to the guys and told them "Take notes".

She then turned back to Kami who tilted her head and looked at her with a curious expression on her face. Hildy looked at her with eyes that expressed intensity, hunger and determination as she stepped into her lover's personal space and pulled her closer, as their lips made contact.

The initial contact of her lover's lips was gentle but quickly turned forceful as Hildy did that thing she did with her tongue over Kami's lips that melted her every time. And as in times past, Kami was powerless to resist Hildy's kisses. She opened her lips to her lover and Hildy's tongue entered her mouth and established why Kami was hers. As Hildy's tongue and lips made magic with her lady's mouth, Kami felt her knees get weak as they began to buckle.

Hildy placed a study arm around her lady to prevent her from falling as Kami felt her private parts flood with moisture. It was as if a dam broke and released sweet feminine liquid between her legs. A moan erupted from deep inside of her. It felt like it originated from the centre of her garden and travelled up through her body and mingled with her kiss before forcing its way out her mouth. The moan was louder and longer than the one she made in public on Thanksgiving Day.

The guys all stood with their mouths hanging open as they watched their friend teach them how to properly kiss a woman.

As the ladies finally separated, Hildy turned back to the guys and asked "Any questions?"

And with those words, Abbi laughed.


	12. Chapter 12 Problem Solved

Chapter 12 Problem Solved

Author's Note: At times I use words that are commonly used in the country Trinidad and Tobago to describe actions. Words such as 'lime / liming' or 'steups' were used in this chapter and in previous ones. Maybe you all can do a quick look up of Trini words to see some of the colourful linguistic expressions that are used in my island home.

* * *

Later in that same week, Mr. Robinson had a meeting with some clients a couple blocks away from the private investigating firm. He decided to take the opportunity to invite his granddaughter and her partner to lunch. Even though James Robinson was in his eighties, he still had a good head for business. He handed the day to day running of his company to his son Kalechi Robinson but still took an active role in meeting clients and fostering a good relation with them.

Mr. Robinson had a love for Italian food and asked Kami to meet him at _Luigi Gourmet Pizza_ on 8th Avenue between 55th and 56th Streets at 1pm. The restaurant was a no frills small establishment but they served the tastiest pizza and spaghetti and meatballs one could ask for.

Kami was thankful for the invitation because she always enjoyed spending time with her Pappy plus she knew Hildy enjoyed his company too. The morning was a quiet one for Kami as she did not have to put her skills to work in tracking down a lead on any open cases. So she decided to use the free time to work on an article she was writing for one of the leading international computer magazines. She was invited by the editor to make a contribution on how computers can be incorporated more effectively in classrooms for students with severe learning disabilities.

As Kami focused on the screen, Hildy was focused on Kami. Hildy smiled without realizing that she did so as she looked at the intent expression on her lady's face. She was so thankful that this loving, beautiful, precious lady was in her life.

As Hildy looked at Kami, Terry looked at Hildy.

Even though he had become accustomed to seeing his work partner and sister looking at her lady with obvious love in her eyes, Terry never failed to be amazed that Hildy was in a committed relationship. He remembered how life was for her back in San Francisco, how she use to put in longer hours than him on the job because she never seemed in a hurry to go home. He remembered that when she did make time to have a bit of a social life with the few women she dated, she still did not seem to be really happy or at peace.

Terry always wanted Hildy to have what he and Emma had; he wanted her to be happy. He use to wish that Hills had someone to come home to who looked forward to seeing her as much as she looked forward to seeing the person.

And now she had Kami.

He smiled to himself as he remembered how Jim's friend Trevor tried to impress Kami by telling her he could get her a job. It had to be Heavenly Father's direct guidance that led Trevor to tell Jim about his computer genius neighbour Kami.

As Trevor crossed Terry's mind he called out to Jim and "When was the last time you spoke with Trevor? Is he still nursing a broken heart as Kami does not give him the time of day?" Terry chuckled as he asked.

Jim stopped what he was doing and grinned from ear to ear "I saw him last week when we took in a basketball game together. Would you believe he is still clinging to hope that our computer genius here will smile his way. The guy is living in La La Land". Jim smirked. "Even though he sometimes sees Hills leaving Kami's apartment on mornings he still does not get it, he thinks they are just friends".

Edgar entered the conversation by asking in a bewildered his voice "How is it possible that he thinks they are just friends? Doesn't he see the googoo gaga way they look at each other". The guys all laughed at Edgar's description of Hildy's facial expressions when she looked at Kami.

Hildy finally turned from admiring her lady to watch the men with a scowl as she said "Googoo gaga huh? I'll have you all know that's my look of love".

This caused the guys to just laugh some more at her.

Kami was totally oblivious to what was going on around her as she continued writing her article.

"Maybe we can invite Trevor to one of our evening limes at _Applebee's_ sometime soon so he can see our ladies in action". David chirped in. "That will cure him of all hopes that Kami will one day look at him favorably. Plus we should be willing to share our notes with him on how to properly kiss a woman. If he takes careful notes and puts the theory into practice successfully maybe he can even make a woman moan after he finds one willing to be his girlfriend".

The other guys fought hard to school their expressions while laughing inside. They knew David had taken the teasing up a notch. Hildy just shook her head at David because she knew he could not help it. He fancied himself a comedian and loved to tease her. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that the teasing did not bother her as she knew there was no malice behind the words.

"Sure go ahead and invited him to one of our evening meals together. Maybe I can teach him a thing or two the way I taught you David", Hildy said in an equally provoking and teasing tone to her friend. "But all that note taking hasn't helped you much because you have no one to practice on" Hildy teased him some more.

"Ahh, ye of little faith. I will have you know Ms. Hildy that I met a gorgeous woman at the gym last week and it is just a matter of time before I ask her out. Ahh yes just a matter of time before I will be following in your footsteps and causing my date to break the sound barrier by moaning loudly". David volleyed back as he grinned at Hildy some more.

She steupsed and got up from her desk in the engine room, as she made a big show of ignoring David while tidying her work area.

Jim chucked as he listened to the teasing between his David and Hildy. The friendly banter made his mind go back to Trevor. His buddy didn't have any family in New York City, and was not overly close to the people he worked with. Jim knew his friend really would enjoy a night out with the team so he decided to invited him over for one of their after work limes in a couple days time. He turned to Hildy and the rest of the team and told them this and they agreed to issue Trevor an invitation.

Just then Hildy noticed that it was almost time for the luncheon date with Kami and Pappy, so she walked over to where Kami was sitting as she gently placed a hand on her lover's shoulder and gave her a soft squeeze.

"Love, it is almost one o'clock, I don't want us to keep Pappy waiting". Kami slowly turned away from the computer screen as she looked at Hildy. It was then it registered what her lady said.

"Oh no! I did not realize it was so late. Knowing Pappy he is already sitting at _Luigi Restaurant_ , and you know how small that place is. I do not want him to have to hold seats for us when other patrons need to be seated"

The ladies then grabbed their coats and headed out the office and building. The weather was cold outside and the December air surrounded them. They quickly walked hand in hand the few blocks to the restaurant and just as Kami predicted her grandfather was sitting inside waiting patiently for them.

They greeted each other with hugs and kisses and then placed their order for the lunch that they knew would be tasty. Kami looked at her Pappy lovingly as they engaged in conversation. Hildy always felt comfortable in the company of Kami's grandfather and like Ellen, she had grown to love him as if he was her own grandfather. They enjoyed their garlic bread and pasta then Mr. Robinson brought up the real reason he invited the young couple out to lunch.

"Baby Girl, how is the house hunting coming along?" Pappy enquired of his granddaughter.

Kami groaned in a frustrated voice as she confided that it was not coming along at all. She then went on to tell him about all the places she and Hildy looked at but without success. She explained that the various apartments were either too small or if the size was good then she did not like the view or the location. As Hildy looked and listened to her lady she felt that she was forcing Kami to move, to uproot herself from an apartment that she really liked.

She cleared her throat as she once more told her lady that she would move into her home and that would end the entire house search that was causing so much frustration. But Kami disagreed with Hildy's proposal. The two women went back and forth for a few moments as Mr. Robinson looked at them with an amused expression on his face.

"You two remind me of one of those old comedies television shows from back in the 1950's in which two friends argue over who was going to pick up the tab at the diner when they both wanted to pay for the meal". The elderly man chuckled, which caused the ladies to look at each other through Pappy's eyes and they could not help but join him is laughing too.

"I guess we do sound a little like that" Hildy sheepishly said as she leaned back in the booth.

"It's just that I want Kam to be comfortable, and so far the best option is to remain at her apartment". Hildy sighed.

Before Kami started round two of her protestations her grandfather held up his hands and told them, "I may have a solution to your house hunting woes".

Both women looked at him attentively as he continued. "As you know Hildy, the building that Kami lives in was gifted to her by Kathrine and me a few years ago. The maintenance of the building and the rental agreements for the tenants are handled by my company. Basically Kami comes and goes but has nothing to do with making sure the tenants are happy. She does not have to concern herself with the heating in the building or if there is enough water pressure to making to the top floor adequately. As such, my granddaughter here does not really know who is coming or going in her own is building. When I bought the building several years ago all the apartments were occupied except the one Kami has made into her home. It was kept vacant for the day she moved back to the USA".

At these words Pappy reached over and squeezed his granddaughter's hand. The gesture conveyed how happy he was that she now lived in Manhattan as opposed to Ipswich, England.

He then continued, "A couple days ago one of our oldest tenants contacted our company and informed us that she would not be renewing her lease because her father passed away. This situation has mandated that she move back to Colorado to attend to her aging mother and take over the running of the family farm. That tenant lived in the building for the last ten years. She will be vacating the Penthouse apartment by the end of this week".

Both women looked at Pappy and then looked at each other as the wheels began turning in both their minds. Mr. Robinson smiled as he knew they saw the possibilities that were opening up before them.

He continued by saying "Hildy, I understand your desire to provided and take care of my granddaughter and I can also understand you wanting her to stay in her apartment if that will make her happy. So here is the compromise that I want to propose to you".

Pappy paused and leaned forward in a conspiring way as he said "Buy the penthouse apartment, that way Kami gets to stay in the area that she likes, in a building that she feels comfortable in and you get to provide her with a home that you own. I know a major concern for you was not wanting to feel like you were living in Kami's pocket book. This way even though she legally owns the building you will own the home you will share together. What do you say?"

Hildy wasted no time in stretching her hand across the table and shaking Mr. Robinson's hands as she happily said "You have a deal!"

"Hey wait a minute. Don't I get a say in all this? Kami placed her hand on her hip as she asked while looking from her grandfather to her lover.

Two pair of eyes turned to her in surprised, and then Hildy's expression turned into a provoking one as she said "No" and kissed her passionately right there in the small restaurant that was filled with patrons.

By the time the kissed ended Kami softly said "Well I guess the penthouse apartment will end our apartment hunting".

Pappy looked at his granddaughter threw his head back as his laugher filled the small restaurant. He then shook his head and thought, _"As the young folks today would say…she is totally and completely pussy whipped"._


	13. Chapter 13 Quiet Evening Together

Chapter 13 Quiet Evening Together

Later that evening, as the ladies stood in Hildy's apartment preparing a simple supper, they could not help but re-cap the day's excitement. Hildy grinned from ear to ear as she felt so relieved that Pappy came up with a workable way for Kams to remain in her building and for her to feel like she was actively providing a home for her lady. Hildy knew that Kami did not need to be taken care of, but she could not help the way she felt protective towards her lover. It was like there was a need deep within that made her want to do everything in her power to make sure Kami was alright at all times.

"When Pappy invited us for lunch it never crossed my mind that he had a plan to resolve our apartment hunting search", Hildy smiled.

"That grandfather of mine never ceases to amaze me". Kami commented as her mind went back to earlier in the day when Pappy made the proposal. It had never crossed her mind to look within her own building for an apartment. And even if she did, Kami did not think Hildy would have wanted to live there as much as the building was owned by her. But the way her grandfather pitched his idea made the entire move possible.

Even though Kami acknowledged to her grandfather that she did not keep abreast of which tenant had a leaky faucet or who needed to have their carpeting replaced, she did know the average sizes of each apartment in her building. She also knew what each tenant paid in rent. Her building was a rental building not a condominium building. She also knew the market price for buildings in her area near Jackson Square, Manhattan, and if a monetary value had to be placed on the penthouse apartment she knew it would not be cheap. When Hildy excused herself to use the washroom during the lunch date, Kami quickly told her grandfather to ensure when the lawyers drew up the paperwork for the sale of the apartment that the asking price was way below market value.

Kami was well aware of Hildy's and Terry's finances because she did extensive research on them before her job interview for the firm. She did not want her lover to get into debt just to buy the apartment. Pappy understood Hildy's desire to provide but he also understood the need to be financially practical. As such he assured his granddaughter that the sale price for the apartment would be affordable and that he would have the company's lawyers draft the document and message it to her before the day was over.

As the ladies were finishing fixing the salad the doorbell rang. Hildy went to see who it was and a courier handed her a legal sized envelope with the documents for the purchase of the apartment. She took the envelope back to the kitchen's island and she began reading it for Kami to hear. When she saw the asking price for the apartment she frowned and looked at her lover.

"Kami, I think there is a typo error here because the price quoted is way too low". Kami came over and took a look at the numbers and said "No, no, that is correct", as she turned and went back to the sink.

"Kams", Hildy called her name in a slow deep tone that immediately caused a Kami's heartbeat to flutter.

"Yes, Hills?"

"Kami, the price is way too low; the apartment has to be worth twenty times that price".

Hildy walked over to her woman and gently placed her hands on her waist as she turned her around from the sink so that they could look at each other.

Kami did not want to have to fight Hildy over this apartment thing but she wanted Hildy to understand that even though it was important for her to provide a home it was not necessary to get into debt over it.

Kami took a deep breath and did her best to control her body's response to Hildy's proximity. It took more effort to articulate what was on her mind when Hildy deepened her voice and called her name like that.

"Hills, I love you more than words can say", Kami began.

"And I love the way I always feel protected, and cared for when I am with you. The way you always walk on the traffic side of the pavement when we are on the street, the way you always make sure I don't forget my scarf or gloves if the day is really cold. The way you ensure I take a break when I have been at the computer too long. The way you rub my feet after a long day at work as we sit on the couch. You are my friend, my lover, my protector, you are my provider and I appreciate everything you do for me". With those words Kami leaned over and gently kissed her lover and her friend.

Hildy's eyes were misted over as she looked intently into her partner's eyes.

"I understand, truly I do, you need to be a gentlewoman, to be cavalier and provide a home for me, and I thank you for it. But you are forgetting one thing my love. Heavenly Father has already provided for us. The building I live in was a gift to me, it cost me nothing. There is no need for you to pay an astronomical price for the penthouse because the apartment will be home for both of us. As a matter of fact there is no need to buy it at all but I won't stand in your way if you want to but please do this for me, accept the price quoted in the document.

Hildy wrapped her arms around her friend and held her close as she leaned her forehead against Kami's forehead as she softly said

"OK".

Kami smiled and her green specked brown eyes twinkled. The smile lead to a kiss and the kiss lead to a caress and just as the caress was about to lead further Kami's cell phone pinged signaling an incoming message.

"Aaarrrgghhhh" Hildy growled at the interruption as Kami pulled her lips away as she said in a breathless voice "Maybe I should check the message? Suppose it is important?".

"This is important", her girlfriend mumbled against the spot just below her earlobe that always made Kami's knees weak.

"Hildy….. " and with that breathless utterance , all thoughts of pinging cell phones were pushed aside .

* * *

Sometime later as the couple sat relaxing on the couch after having supper, Kami remembered to check her cell phone. She saw that Nana left a message on it instructing her to check her email, which she promptly did.

There was a message with three files in her Inbox. Each file had a 3D representation of how the Penthouse could look with a specific decor and styles. Nana requested that Kami and Hildy choose one of the 3D representations and confer over the colour schemes they wanted for their home. Nana assure them via email the their company's interior decoration department would only need three days to have the penthouse looking like the home of their dream. The ladies did as Nana instructed and chose one of the 3D images, the colours that they preferred and sent the email back to Mrs. Robinson.

After a few minutes they got a response from Nana reminding them that the penthouse apartment would be vacated in two days time and the renovation team would begin work on the upcoming Sunday. She estimated that their new home would be move in ready by Thursday of the following week.

Hildy was amazed that things could be in place so soon. But Kami assured her that if Nana said it would be done then it would be done. All they needed to do was indicate to the movers what items they wanted to moved from their old apartments to the new apartment.

The couple spent the next hour itemizing what should go where as they came up with ways to blend their two homes into one.

By the time the ladies went to bed Hildy felt like her day was the most productive she had in a long time. As they lay in there together Hildy prayed aloud and thanked Heavenly Father for blessing her with Kami and her family. The love, kindness and generosity they showed her knew no bounds. .

After the heartfelt prayer, the ladies both fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14 Chilling With Friends

Chapter 14 Chilling With Friends

Author's Note: I added a photo on my Pinterest page of how I see Trevor in my mind.

* * *

The ladies decided to take the next morning off so that they could organize the itemization of the things in their apartments they wished to keep as opposed to what they wished to give to charity. Hildy's apartment was a one bedroom small space that she kept sparsely furnished. The only items she wanted to hold on to were her stereo, music, library and the artwork that graced her walls. She did not have any pieces by world renowned artists but the pieces she did have were soul stirring and beautiful.

Most of the morning was spent at Kami's apartment where the decision of what to keep and what to donate to charity took more thought. The penthouse apartment that was going to be their new home from next week was more than twice Kami's present apartment and could more than accommodate all of her things. But she was cognizant of the fact that this new life she will be building with her lover must have balance. She felt it was important to choose new pieces of furniture together and not just shift her things from one part of her building to another.

In the end she decided on keeping all her computers and related equipment, musical instruments, library and the library shelving because the shelves were crafted in teak wood and looked beautiful. She also kept all her cutlery wares, and collection of pots, and all her kitchen gadgets as she had a weakness for mechanical gadgets. By noon they were finished with their task and decided to visit a few of the _Home Depot_ stores in Manhattan to see if what they had to offer was what the ladies liked. The ladies could have visited the store's online page but Kami liked to get a feel of things by seeing them and touching them if she could rather than just looking at an uploaded photograph.

The sparseness of Hildy's apartment was a testimony to how much she detested shopping. If she needed to purchase an item; for example a new coat, she walked into the store selected the coat, went to the cashier paid for it and walked out. She was never the kind of woman who found pleasure in walking up and down, and up and down again, in the mall or the streets looking for a coat or anything for that matter. In the past she could not understand why so many women wasted time and energy as she saw it, flitting from store to store only to come back to the original store to buy what they should have bought there in the first place.

However, after coming to know Kami, Hildy began morphing into a dutiful spouse without even realizing it. Whenever Kami wanted to do anything that involved shopping Hildy was right by her side without complaining. On that particular morning she began walking up and down and up and down again with her lady while they looked at appliances and every imaginable thing one could need to set up a lovely home. After a few hours of comparing and contrasting the various brand names they settled on the look they wanted to create in the penthouse. Kami took a few photos on her cell phone and sent them to her grandmother because Nana organized a coordinator for the various work crews in charge of preparing the apartment for the couple. They knew Nana would forward all their photos and ideas to the person in charge of getting everything organize.

* * *

The ladies eventually made it to the office by mid afternoon. Kami continued working on the article for the magazine from the previous day and Hildy organized some outstanding paperwork. By 5:30 the guys were ready to head to _Applebee's_ for the after work early dinner Jim and David organized that included Trevor.

The team decided on the Time Square branch of the popular restaurant as it had a spacious upper level and would provide the group with enough room to relax comfortably without feeling crowded by the other patrons. As they all left the office, Terry hailed two taxis because one would not have been able to transport them all.

 _"I wish we had our own taxi so I could have some privacy to just hold my lady on the way to the restaurant",_ Kami thought but she was well aware that the afternoon rush hour could be brutal in Manhattan when it came to getting a taxi. If she told the team to go ahead and she and Hildy waited back, there was no telling how long they would have a stand outside in the chilly December air before a cab came. So with a sigh she climbed in the back seat of one of the taxi, sandwiched between Hildy and Jim, while Terry, Abbi, Edgar and David were in the other car.

Hildy heard her sigh and looked at her intently, then leaned over and softly asked "Are you alright?"

Kami leaned into her lover and gently nodded.

Jim did not notice the exchange as he was looking out the taxi's window. "I hope Trevor is on time", Jim mumbled softly to himself as he continued to gaze out the window. Hildy turned to him and asked "remind me again why we are including Trevor in our after work lime?"

"Because he is living in la la land. After all this time he still thinks he has a chance with Kami. I do not want to tak to the back of his head to knock some sense into him so this is the next best thing". Jim said as he turned and grinned at the ladies. For the first time since she knew Jim, Hildy wondered how he and Trevor became friends so she asked him.

"Let's see….I met Trevor in college many years ago. I was several years older than a lot of the students in my cohort. When I graduated from high school my parents could not afford to send me to collage and taking out a loan with no means to pay it back was not a realistic option. Eventually, years later I did attend but by then I looked like my classmate's older uncle," Jim chuckle at the memory.

"After being out of the education system for a long time it was challenging to get back into the swing of things. As the semester progressed I began struggling with a few courses and Trevor agreed to do some private tutoring and help me with my more challenging courses. Even though I am several years older than him we became friends. We both liked sports and he was an easy going guy to socialize with"

"Sounds like you two have a solid bromance going on there my friend" Hildy smiled as she spoke.

"I guess you can say that" Jim responded with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

As Jim reflected on his friend's words he wondered _"Do my friends think I am gay as I am not in a relationship with a woman and I sometimes hang out with Trevor?"_

He cleared his throat as he said "We are good friends but we are not like bosom buddies. I just wanted you to know that".

Kami give her lover a quick look that said _"Jim is uncomfortable with the bromance comment"._

Hildy looked right back at her with eyes that said _"I know that is why I teased him, ha ha"._

Kami gave her lady a poke in her side after reading her eyes, the poke elicited a broad smile in return.

They all soon arrived at the restaurant and made their way upstairs as they began chatting. They ordered some non alcoholic drinks and waited for Trevor.

Abbi missed lunch that day and after waiting for a few minutes she decided to go ahead and order a portion of boneless wings and a Caesar salad. Edgar took a look around at the other patrons and deeply inhaled the aroma that wafted over to their table. He decided to follow Abbi's example and order his meal. He ordered a sirloin steak with steamed broccoli and garlic mash potatoes.

"I guess we all might as well order our meals because Trevor is not always the most punctual person". Jim called the waiter back over and everyone placed their orders. More steaks were ordered along with some cedar seasoned salmon and an assortment of vegetables and salads. As the team sat back and relaxed the gentle teasing began among the guys.

Kami smiled as she listened to David turn his teasing to Abbi. Even though the food had not arrived as yet David told her she did her tutor proud. When Abbi did not catch the joke, he pointed to Edgar because everyone knew Edgar's stomach always had room for more food. Abbi's appetite rivaled Edgar's and the two of them always had a glow on their faces when they spoke to each other about food or new restaurants they discovered.

As the bantering continued Kami placed her hand on Hildy's thigh and just left it there. Hildy was so in tuned with her partner that she knew Kami felt a little tired and just wanted to curl into Hildy's side. As their work family continued to laugh at silly jokes Hildy placed her hand over Kami's as she gently squeezed it.

Hildy leaned over to her ear and whispered "As soon as we are finished eating our meal lets excuse ourselves even if the guys want to stay back and lime". Kami turned to her and nodded. Just then Jim spotted Trevor standing near the entrance to the upper level. He stood and waved him over.

Now the family knew Jim and Trevor were friends because Jim mentioned his name once in a while but no one had ever actually met him before. Hildy got a glimpse of him a couple of times as she and Kami were leaving Kami's building as they hustled to work but she never really got a good look at him. As all eyes turned in the direction of the entrance they all collectively had a surprised look on their faces.

The men in the group were taken back by how big he looked. Trevor was way over six feet tall and had the physique of a body builder. Abbi on the other hand just stared as she thought Trevor looked like an Adonis. But Hildy had a different reaction. As Trevor smiled at their group while he walked over, Hildy observed that he had beautiful eyes. Those same eyes were trained on her woman with a look that was unabashed in his admiration for what he saw.

Hildy knew that Jim joked on more than one occasion that Trevor was smitten with Kami but she never took it seriously. Her woman was gorgeous and both men and women found her attractive. However seeing the obvious admiration in Trevor's eyes as he looked at Kami made an annoyance rise from deep within her. Hildy was not accustomed experiencing the feelings she began to feel as she looked at Trevor. If she had to name some of them she would say she felt territorial, possessive, guarded and suspicious and these feelings surprised her.

He sat down on the chair that was left vacant for him between Jim and Abbi as introductions were made. Jim called the waiter over as he explained to his friend that they already ordered food as the team was famished.

"The traffic was brutal man as I tried to get a taxi to come over here" Trevor explained. Everyone mumbled "No problem", as he placed his dinner order.

"Hi Kami, how was your day at work?" Trevor smiled as he asked.

"It was good as usual", Kami replied with a smile. Now this smile was not the all encompassing smile she reserved for Hildy but rather her regular smile. Anyone on whom the regular smile was bestowed would feel special because Kami had a pureness of soul that came out in her smile. She had a heart that was touched by love and her peaceful inner being showed on her face especially when she smiled.

As Trevor looked at her, he mistakenly thought that her smile held some secret message of love from Kami to him and he grinned like a silly school boy. Everyone at the table noticed and they looked from Trevor to Kami to Hildy.

David mumbled with a smirk "Hmm, I wonder if this was such a good idea?"

In an effort to distract him from making puppy eyes at her lady, Hildy asked; "So Trevor, Jim told me that you are a physical therapist? Where do you work?" Trevor spent the next several minutes telling the team about his job and the satisfaction he derived from working with accident victims as they transverse the path to wellness and mobility once more.

The various foods arrived and everyone dug into their meal. Every time Trevor asked Kami a question or tried to ask her a question Hildy found a subtle way to turn his attention off of Kami and onto anything else. Kami stole several glances at her lover as she frowned slightly. It took her a little while to figure out what was going on but then the light bulb went off and she realized that Hildy did not like Trevor showing her attention.

That knowledge was surprising because Kami had never encountered a reaction from Hildy like that before. Sometimes while they walked the streets of New York City together, men would whistle at Kami or make flirtatious remarks as she and Hildy walked by but Hildy never seemed to mind. As a matter of fact Hildy felt proud that Kami was at her side, especially when folks realized they were a couple. She had an extra strut when the admirers on the streets picked up on their body language that said Kami was her woman.

That is why Hildy's reaction to the gentle interest that Trevor showed was surprising. As Terry looked at the scene in front of him he understood what was going through his baby sister's mind. He felt that Hildy's reaction to Trevor was because Trevor was not some anonymous man on the street who complimented her lady. Trevor lived in Kami's building and will continue to live there when they moved into the penthouse in a few days time.

Abbi and the guys kept the conversation going on general topics as they enjoyed their meal. After awhile Abbi asked Edgar if he got the tickets to the _Nicole C. Mullen_ concert he wanted to take his wife Dani to. This lead the conversation to various plans everyone had for next week as it was the week before Christmas.

Kami smiled at her friends as she shared that there was a possibility her parents may visit over the holidays. On hearing this news her work family all voiced their hope that her parents would really make the trip.

As Trevor listened to Kami speak about her parents' potential Christmas vacation, he thought to himself _"Kami will probably be very busy with her family once they arrive and won't have much time for socializing. If I want to have a date with her it will have to be before her time gets taken up with family"._

He kept trying to come up with a way to get her alone to ask her out on a date. But as the meal was drawing to a close he realized his opportunity was slipping away. Trevor decided to grab the bull by the horns and make an advance on the lady of his dreams.

"Kami, I know this is not the ideal circumstance under which I could ask this question but what are you doing Saturday night? Maybe we could take in a Broadway show? I hear that music in _Cats_ is really good. What do you say?"

Kami felt Hildy's thigh muscles tighten into a rod of steel. She knew she had to sooth and relax her lady before she said something to Trevor, so she gently rubbed her thigh before speaking.

All eyes around the dinner table were trained on Kami and Hildy.

Kami cleared her throat and looked Trevor directly in the eye as a she said; "Thank you for the invitation Trevor, that was very kind of you. I would not be able to attend _Cats_ with you or any other play for that matter because I am seeing someone".

Trevor looked at Kami as disappointment spread over his face. Then maintained his eye contact and said in soft but persistent tone of voice that was also totally delusional "Until I see a ring on your finger Kami, I am going to continue asking you out with the hope you will say yes. I know if you give us a try we can have a future together".

All the men at the table sat up straighter in their seats at that declaration as they all said one after the other; Terry - "Hey dude!"; Edgar - "Didn't you listen to what she just said?!"; David - "Are you delusional or something?!", and finally Jim said "Trevor, pull your head out your butt, the lady is not interested!".

Hildy was doing her best not to lose her temper and Abbi said a prayer that they won't make a scene in _Applebee's_ .

Kami said in a stern voice to her neighbour "Trevor you are not listening to me. Let me make it clearer for you to understand. I love someone, I am in a committed relationship and I am not interested in dating you or anyone else". Everyone held their breath and waited for Trevor's response

"Kami, no one knows what the future holds. You are a lovely lady and if I were your guy I would want to spend as much time with you as I could. Even when you are socializing with your friends I would love to be a part of it. Yet here you are, and the love of your life is somewhere else while you have dinner with friends". Trevor proclaimed in a frustrated voice while gesturing with his long arms.

Everyone collectively gasped as the young man put his foot, his hands, and his entire body in the hole his mouth made when he spoke so foolishly.

"That is it!", Hildy said in a low powerful voice that broke no argument. Trevor was taken aback by the seriousness in her voice and the steel in the dark green eyes that seemed to pin him to his chair.

"I am going to say this once and I need you to listen attentively because obviously you have attention deficit problems. Kami is in a committed relationship. The person who you indirectly accused of neglecting her is right here and you are looking at the person. I am Kami's life partner. I am not going anywhere; we are not going to end our relationship to give you an opportunity to have a date with Kami. Get over it Trevor!. Kami is not interested in you. We are lesbians; we are not interested in men in a romantic way. Make sure you understand what I am saying to you. Kami is not now, nor will she ever be dating you. And if you ever try coming on to her again I will personally deal with you in a way that will have you taking a long leave of absence from your job as your body heals! Do I make myself clear?"

Trevor looked at Hildy with his mouth slightly open and then he looked at Kami as if to confirm that what Hildy said was true.

Instead of confirming Hildy's words, Kami placed her hand on her lover's jaw and slowly turned her face to look at her. She saw the anger, jealousy and possessiveness in Hildy's eyes. Kami deliberately leaned in to her lady's body and placed a passionate kiss on her mouth as everyone at the table watched on. Kami felt the tension in Hildy's body and she changed the tone of her kiss and Hildy's body immediately began to relax. Then Kami entered her lover's mouth and took possession of her partner's tongue in a way that caught Hildy by surprise. Everything around her faded as she felt heat rise from her toes to every cell in her body. Hildy softly moaned as her lover electrified all her nerve ending.

When the kiss finally ended, Kami and Hildy looked at Trevor as he lowered his head and said,

"Well I guess that is that".

"Yes it is" Hildy said softly as she stood pulling Kami to her feet.

"Guy, we will see you all at work tomorrow God's willing. Trevor I am glad we cleared up the misconceptions you had"

And with that they ladies left the restaurant hand in hand.


	15. Chapter 15 Tell Me That You Love Me

Chapter 15 Tell Me That You Love Me

As Kami and Hildy walked out of _Applebee's_ on to 42nd Street Manhattan you could see the strain on Hildy's face. The scene that had just occurred in the restaurant with Trevor shook her up. She felt so angry when that man boldly refused to listen to Kami as she tactfully and graciously declined his invitation.

 _"Arrrrggghh, I feel like I could punch him in the mouth for not listening to Kami and daring to insinuate that I am neglecting my lover, Aaaarrrggghhhh"._ These thoughts raced through Hildy's mind as she stood on the crowded pavement. 42nd Street was part of the Times Square district and was always over flowing with tourist and street hustlers trying to catch your attention as they offered discounted tickets to plays, clubs, restaurants, or whatever was the in thing at the moment.

All these activities swirled around Hildy as she took deep breaths to calm herself. Kami stood at her side and read all the emotions that crossed her features. She did not like her woman feeling upset or stressed in any way. Trevor had always been a sweet guy, and even though she sensed he had a bit of a crush on her, he never made himself as obnoxious as he did a few minutes ago.

Kami took a deep breath, stepped directly in front of her lover and looked her in the eyes, but Hildy avoided direct eye contact with her. After a few moments Kami placed her hands on either side of her lady's face as she physically forced Hildy's face to line up with hers as she said softly but firmly "Look at me Hildy".

Hildy resisted for a few moments but then she turned to Kami and looked into the chocolate golden pools that she drowned in every time. As Hildy looked at her friend and lover her eyes misted over.

"Talk to me Hills, what are you feeling? What are you thinking?" Kami asked as she was concerned over the ridged way Hildy was standing.

Hildy took in a deep shuddering breath and answered in a controlled voice, "I got so angry Kams, I felt so angry that Trevor would not accept the fact that you were not interested in dating him. I really meant it when I told him I would hurt him Kami. I have never felt so possessive in my life and the thought of how in that moment I acted like you were my property makes me feel ashamed". Hildy hung her head as she made her confession.

Kami's eyes blazed as she looked at Hildy, she could not believe what Hildy just said.

 _"I did not feel like property, how could she feel ashamed?"_ These thoughts crossed Kami's mind as she determined to make her lady quit beating up on herself over what happened in the restaurant. In as stern a voice as she could muster without shouting at her lover she said "Stop it! Do you hear me? Stop it!"

Kami lifted up Hildy's chin as she once more made her maintain eye contact. "You have nothing and I repeat nothing to feel ashamed over. Trevor was not taking no for an answer and he needed to be made to see the light. You are my hero Hildy Mulligan. You are my woman and I am yours. I did not feel like a piece of property back in the restaurant. I felt protected and cared for. You came to my defense and it was only after you let Trevor know where things stood did he finally shut up. Hildy you are my everything, there isn't anything I won't do for you and I know you feel the same way about me. Don't you ever feel ashamed again for taking charge of a situation if it needs taking charge of. Do you hear me? Do you hear me Hildy?"

Hildy took a deep cleansing breath and nodded her head and then said "Yes, I hear you".

"Good, then let's get out of here". Kami proceeded to lead the way towards Eight Avenue as she held Hildy's hand firmly in hers.

* * *

Meanwhile back upstairs in the restaurant there was a strained silence around the table as the friends continued to pick at the remnants of their meal. In an effort to lighten the mood David said "The food here was really good. I think this branch of _Applebee's_ really puts more effort into the preparation of the dishes". He looked at Edgar in the hope that he would continue the ball rolling. His buddy was quick to take the baton as he said;

"I have to agree with you there David the food is succulent. I think I will bring Dani here next week to try the meal I ordered. There is an _Applebee's_ near where we live but the food is not as good as here".

"Hey Edgar maybe you can do a doggie bag for the twins, I know they will like some of the pastries that are offered here" Abbi chimed in.

Terry and Jim looked at each other as they both recognized that their buddies were trying to ignore the elephant in the room. However Terry knew that ignoring problems especially emotional ones seldom made them go away, in fact it made them get worse. Clearing his throat he entered the table conversation.

"Trevor, let's talk and clear the air about what happened here this evening". Terry said as he looked at Trevor in the eye. Trevor returned Terry look with a good dose of embarrassment mingled with shades of defiance.

Jim looked around the table as all eyes were on Trevor and said "Trevor, I know you have a crush on Kami, and that is understandable because she is gorgeous but Trevor what is not understandable is not listening to the lady when she made her position clear. She told you as clearly and as simply as she could that she was not interested in you but you totally ignored her words. You pushed aside her feelings, you repudiated her present relationship by insisting it was of no worth when compared to a delusional fantasy that you have of the both of you in a future relationship. Trevor, man you messed up big time tonight".

Trevor held his friend's look for a long time. The silence around the table was pregnant with anticipation for Trevor's next words.

"I realize now that I acted foolishly tonight Jim. I should not have insisted Kami go out with me after she said no. I did not act like a gentleman in that regard". Everyone looked at him because they collectively felt that there was a 'but' in his statement, and they waited for the continuation of his expressed thoughts.

They did not have long to wait before he put his foot in it again.

"But Jim, I do not get it".

In that moment Jim felt like a old uncle with a nephew whose elevator was not making it to the top floor. Jim wondered how come he never noticed how daft Trevor was when it came to women. Maybe it was because most of their contact involved attending sporting events. They never really socialize in other forums, and this fact limited the opportunity to see how each other responded in different situations.

"What don't you get Trevor?" Jim asked in a patient voice as everyone leaned forward slightly to hear the younger man put his foot in it once more.

"I don't get how Kami could be a lesbian. Jim the woman is drop dead beautiful! Lesbians … you know… they look" Trevor said as he gestured with his long arms again. Terry sighed as he shook his head and decided to intervene and put an end to the foolishness.

"Trevor" Terry said in a deceptively soft voice that had a core of steel in; "How do lesbians look?"

Trevor turned his focus on Terry as he genuinely put forward his thoughts. "They look like rough around the edges. They wear plaid, and have really short hair. Kami does not look like that. Actually neither does Hildy even though her hair is shorter than Kami's."

Everyone around the table wondered how Trevor could be so ignorant and graduated from one of the top notch universities. Terry realized that being hard on Trevor would not help him to understand, so he continued speaking in as simple a way as possible, in the hopes that the light bulb would go on and stay on in Trevor's mind.

"OK, Trevor I see how you can be confused by the way you think lesbians look. But I have a news flash for you. You have been blinded by media stereotyping. Kami is a lesbian and so is Hildy. They are typical of how lesbians look. Trevor, take a look around this dinner table. You see us, we are all human beings but we all have different complexions, we have different looks. Take for example our hair, you have dreadlocks, I have a shaved head, does this make you less of a man than me or vice versa because of our hairstyles? We are all people but with different looks. Well it is the same with lesbians. They are simply people with different taste and styles of dressing. Some may wear four inch _Prada_ heels while others wear flat shoes. Some use make up, some do not. Some have long hair some have short hair. The bottom line is Kami is not going to leave Hildy for anyone. She loves her and they are together for life. You need to let it go Trevor".

Trevor sat back in his chair as he finally soaked in the full meaning of Terry's words.

"I really made a fool of myself didn't I". Every member of the firm said in unison "Yes".

"I need to apologize to both Kami and Hildy. I do not want them to be uncomfortable around me if we bump into each other in the apartment building anytime.

There was a collective sigh as everyone felt that Trevor was finally on the same page as the rest of them. To lighten the mood Edgar said how about a round of desert to which everyone said yes.

* * *

Kami and Hildy spent that night in Hildy's apartment as it was closer to the restaurant and Kami want to get her lover home and into bed quickly.

She realized that Trevor's presence tonight at the dinner made her lover feel just a little bit insecure even thought there was no need to. Kami wanted her lady to know and feel the depth of her love for her.

As they held each other between the sheets Kami pleasured Hildy over and over without giving her an opportunity to reciprocate. She wanted Hildy to know in words and actions that she was love, and appreciated.

As Hildy's body slowly and softly calmed down from the emotional and sexual high Kami took her to, she heard her lady's melodious voice in her ear. Kami sang one of _Diana Ross'_ songs to her while she peppered her face, neck, and shoulders with kisses.

The lyrics of the song expressed how Kami felt about Hildy. As she sang softly her eyes misted over and after the first verse Hildy joined in the singing as she also knew the words of the song. They sang to each other as they poured their hearts into the beautiful melody and lyrics.

As they finished the singing they both said in unison

"I love you".

On that note they put the day behind them and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Author's note: If you go to YouTube and type in Diana Ross "When You Tell Me That You Love Me" you will see and hear the beautiful song the ladies sang to each other. I have included the lyrics for you below.

I wanna call the stars  
Down from the sky  
I wanna live a day  
That never dies  
I wanna change the world  
Only for you  
All the impossible  
I wanna do

I wanna hold you close  
Under the rain  
I wanna kiss your smile  
And feel the pain  
I know what's beautiful  
Looking at you  
In a world of lies  
You are the truth

And baby  
Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me

I wanna make you see  
Just what I was  
Show you the loneliness  
And what it does  
You walked into my life  
To stop my tears  
Everything's easy now  
I have you here

And baby  
Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me

In a world without you  
I would always hunger  
All I need is your love to make me stronger

And baby  
Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me

You love me  
When you tell me that you love me


	16. Chapter 16 The Penthouse

Chapter 16 The Penthouse

Hildy stood by Kami's side in front of the door to the penthouse. Directly behind them were Kami's grandparents. Hildy felt excited and nervous at the same time because today was the big day, the day she and her lady will move in to their new home. After the tenants moved out, Nana was true to her word when she said the renovation/interior decoration team would only need three days to have everything set up perfectly for them. The condominium was move in ready, and they were about to begin a new chapter of their life together.

Even though both she and Kami approved all the designs, and chose the appliances and furnishing, neither of them had actually set foot inside the penthouse to see the work in progress. As such they knew they would be surprised by the finish product.

Kami reached over and firmly held Hildy's hand as she looked at her. Kami knew her lady was anxious as she wanted to feel like she was providing a home for her. This sense of gallantry and protectiveness were some of the things Kami loved and appreciated in her lover. Even though she did not need to be taken care of, she none the less liked the gestures Hildy made towards her.

As they stepped forward to open the door, Kami gave her a reassuring smile which was returned as Hildy felt like she was a participant in the TV show _Extreme Makeover_. Instead of hearing the famous words spoken on the TV show _'Move that bus'_ , she heard in her head instead _'Open that door!'_

As the couple stepped over the threshold they both looked around in amazement at the beautifully decorated interior.

"Wow!" Hildy knew that the family company owned by Mr. and Mrs. Robinson did excellent work but the way the penthouse looked surpassed her expectation.

"I take it from your exclamation that you are pleased Hildy." Nana stated in an appreciative voice.

"Pleases? pleased…..It looks beautiful Nana!" Hildy responded as she turned her head from side to side trying to see everything.

"Kathy, why don't you lead our girls around the penthouse as you show them their new home," Pappy suggested as Kami and Hildy turned to Nana expectantly.

"Follow me ladies" Nana said as she walked over to the lovely paneled door to the side of the front door. Hildy was captivated by the foyer, the lovely stone looking tiles and the staircase that was the focal point of the spacious entry way. The staircase was curved without being spiral. She looked up in admiration at the banister along the edge of the upper floor. The design of the rails were different from the usual straight lines, they had a kind of curved look to them that was both artistic and safe.

Kami and Nana smiled at each other as they gave Hildy a moment to just soak in the beauty of their new home.

"Hills, let's see what Nana has to show us," Kami said as she drew her lady's attention back to the tour of their home.

As Hildy refocused on Nana, she was lead into the first room at the side of the front door. "I knew you both take good care of your bodies, so I had a little something prepared for you."

Kami smiled as she saw the mini gym that was well equipped. The treadmill, mats, weights, bikes and benches were arranged in a practical way and well spaced.

"I love it Nana, I did not know you had this in the plans?"

"I wanted to surprise you both with a little something unexpected," her grandmother explained with a smile. Hildy stepped further inside and was equally impressed with the room.

"Come along ladies we still have a lot to see". Nana hurried them out of the room and directed them to the open floor plan that began with the living room. The formal dining room followed but between the two rooms was a little cozy area that was turned into a music nook.

A piano, and a guitar mounted on its stand were close together. Then there was a flute and music stand a little way to the side of the other instruments. An ornate shelf was mounted on the wall with miniature figurines of a jazz band that made the music nook look so much more authentic.

A low book case was strategically placed to give the area a feel of being separate from the rest of the open floor layout. Sheet music was on display on top of the shelving and as the ladies walked by they saw the collection was quite extensive.

From the formal dining room they walked into the kitchen. Kami's face lit up even more than it was lit up already when she saw the appliances they selected, and the size of the kitchen. The breakfast section was located to the other end of the kitchen and served as a natural divider between that room and the entertainment area. The oversized easy chair and couch were more than adequate in size to accommodate both ladies at the same time while they relax alone or with friends. As they continued walking through the room Hildy admired the large screen TV as they worked their way back towards the steps.

Off to the left side of the staircase was their library with wall to wall shelving. Next to that was their first floor full bathroom, followed by the wash room.

The paintings, sculptures and 3D art that were strategically placed around the penthouse made their new home feel like it could be featured in a home decor magazine.

The circuit of the first floor was complete, and the couple and the grandparents began ascending the staircase to the upper floor. The master bedroom was big and tastefully decorated. The en suit was spacious and when Hildy saw the beautifully crafted tub, and the separate shower with the warm inviting tiles in various hues of lightly coloured turquoise, she turned to Kami and softly said with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrow "I'll scrub your back if you scrub mine".

"I'll do more than scrub your back, I will rub your front", was the quick seductive reply spoken not as softly as the words spoken by her partner.

Nana overheard the reply, and like Ellen, she delighted in teasing Kami and making her blush.

"Oh Kami, be careful of friction burns with all the scrubbing and rubbing you plan to do." Nana said in a deadpan manner but the twinkle in her eyes belied her voice and facial expression.

Kami did not realize her voice carried over to her grandparents who were a few steps behind them. She felt too embarrassed to turn and look at them as her fair skin turned a rosy shade of pink.

Hildy smirked at the interplay between grandmother and granddaughter because even though her lover was often left on the blushing end of their interactions, Nana's sense of humour was funny. Plus, when Kami's cheeks burned from the teasing, she looked more enchanting in Hildy's eyes.

"Let's finish up this house tour quickly and leave the young people alone," Pappy said to his wife as he hustled her out of the master bedroom's en suit.

The rest of the walk through took a few more minutes as they looked at the other bedrooms and baths. The upper level office was large as it housed all of Kami's computer equipment and gadgets plus Hildy's office files.

Both couples eventually made their way back to the front door as Hildy thanked Nana repeatedly for a job well done. She could not express the words to properly convey her appreciation at the fabulous job that was done on the penthouse apartment.

"My dear girl, you have added a joy and a light to my granddaughter's eyes. Her heart reflects the love that she knows resides in yours. It was my pleasure to have the apartment decorated in a way that reflects both of you."

Nana smiled lovingly to Hildy as she gave her a hug. Kami also hugged her grandparents and told them that she loved them.

As Mr. and Mrs. Robinson stepped over threshold on the way out, Nana turned to Hildy and said

"You noticed that this apartment has three bedrooms besides the master one". To which Hildy nodded.

"Well I expect you to do the needful Hildy, and make sure my granddaughter gets a bun in the oven as I want to have great grand children soon. Tomorrow is not promised to any of us and I want to bounce a few great grandbabies on my knee while I still can". And with that parting shot Nana headed to the elevator with Pappy walking behind her shaking his head.

Kami and Hildy stared after her with their mouths open and then turned and looked at each other in amazement at Nana's audacious words. Then Hildy smirked as she walked into Kami's space as she smiled as she said "Who am I to argue with our grandmother, let's go to bed as I put a bun in the oven".

The two women busted out laughing as they made their way back up the stairs to christen their new bed, in their new bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17 Plans for christmas

Chapter 17 Plans For Christmas

Several hours later, as the ladies lay in bed after hours of practicing placing a bun in the oven as Nana instructed them; Hildy gently asked her lover "I know we casually broached this topic before but never in any serious way. What Nana told us this morning was funny but putting all jokes aside, have you ever really wanted to be a parent Kam Kam?"

Kami snuggled her back more closely into Hildy's front as they tightly spooned each other while she gave serious thought to the question.

"When I was younger I wanted to be a mom but I could not see myself married with a husband, house, white picket fence, and two point one children. Even though I was engaged to Dexter for awhile, in my heart I could not see the package, the combo. But in my quiet moments I had a yearning for a daughter".

Hildy had to steel her heart and mind not to tense her body at the thought of Kami's ex boyfriend Dexter. Just the thought of that man touching her lady and knowing her intimately filled her with anger but she controlled it because she realized feeling that way was pointless. The past was the past, and it was what helped to mold us into the persons we are now. She brushed aside a few curls while she softly kissed the back of her lady's neck as her hand began to trace circles around her belly button.

Kami sighed in pleasure as she continued, "As I got older and the years began to roll by I pushed that desire further and further into the basement of my heart because I did not believe it would happen".

Kami paused again as she basked in the sensations Hildy's lips on her neck were evoking all over her body. As Hildy listened she wondered if Kami's old girlfriend Joyce ever wanted children. Even though the thought of Joyce filled her with even more anger than the thought of Dexter, Hildy felt herself asked the question that nagged at her mind.

"Did Joyce ever want to be a mom?"

Hildy felt her lady's body stiffen at the mention of her former lover's name. She knew the period of Kami's life that she spent in a relationship with Joyce was not a happy one. Maybe at first, in the beginning it was but as time went by the relationship was not worth the stress.

"You do not have to talk about it if you do not want to my love". With those words Hildy changed from rubbing her lady's tummy to gently stroking the underside of her breast as she kissed the nape of Kami's neck.

"No, it is OK. Joyce did not want children. I remember we went to the mall around an Easter time once several years ago and I saw a cute toddler walking with his Mom. I smiled at the child and complimented his mom on how cute he was. You know how moms are; she was delighted with the compliment I paid her and her child. As we walked away Joyce told me in no uncertain terms that "a child was not a part of the equation she had with me, so I might as well wipe off the maternal grin I had on my face". As Kami shared Joyce's words with Hildy, all the emotions which were attached to those memories came flooding back to her.

Hildy was sorry she brought up the woman's name, she felt like kicking herself as she realized how Kami's mood changed.

"I shouldn't have brought up her name Kams I am sorry". Hildy burrowed herself deeper and closer into Kami's back.

 _"I hope I never lay eyes on that woman this side of Heaven because if I ever have the misfortune of meeting her God alone knows what I will do"._ Hildy brooded as those thoughts filled her mind.

"Have you ever wanted children Hills?"

Hildy contemplated the question before answering.

"A part of me did yes. I always felt children deserved two parents in a loving stable relationship. I use to wish I had an environment that was nurturing enough to raise a child. But unfortunately the few relationships I had did not last and even while I was involved with those persons I was not really emotionally connected. They were more to release sexual energy and ward off loneliness".

Kami did not know the jealous thoughts that filled Hildy's mind a few minutes ago when she mentioned Dexter and Joyce but she felt a mixture of sadness and jealousy at the mention of Hildy's previous lovers. Sad; because if she had known Hildy all those years ago, together they could have provided that nurturing environment for the child they both wanted. Jealous; because someone else knew her lady intimately before she did.

Both ladies lay for the next few minutes quietly in each other's arms as they contemplated each other's lives.

"Kams?"

"Yes love?"

"How do you feel about being a parent now?"

Kami stayed really still as she thought about how to respond. "There is a part of me that feels a bit nervous at the thought of being a parent now. I am thirty five years old love, and I'll be in my late forties when the child hits her or his teens. Then there is the other part of me that dares to hope that you would still be interested in wanting to parent a child. And I hope even more that as we found each other and are committed to spending the rest of our lives together that you will be willing to consider co-parenting a child with me".

These words were spoken in a soft slightly timid voice as Kami was not sure how Hildy felt now about parenting.

Hildy rolled her partner over from the spooning position so they could look in each other's eyes.

She stayed quiet as she also thought about how to respond. "I also feel nervous about becoming a parent at my age. Like you I am also thirty five and your concerns are my concerns too. But I love you Kams, and without sounding conceited, I know a child raised in our family would be blessed. Can you imagine Nana giving the child her words of wisdom?"

"Oh no, that thought can make me rethink parenthood. She would have our child teasing use both in no time flat". Kami chuckled as Hildy smiled.

"With Ellen, Emma, Abbi, Terry, the guys, and your grandparents on call, I think if we choose to raise a child, she or he will have so much love that even in this present crazy world our kid will be alright".

"So does this mean you still want to be a parent Hills". Kami asked with hope in her eyes.

"With you …..yes". With those words Hildy gently kissed her life companion.

The ladies lay in each other's arms just breathing in each other. After awhile Kami smiled as her grandmother's parting shot flashed through her mind. "What are you thinking my love? Your smile looks mischievous" Hildy asked in a curious voice.

"That grandmother of mine, that's who I am thinking of. I know she wants great grand children but gosh Hills imagine telling you to put a bun in the oven as if making a child were so easy". Kami shook her head. "I wander what she will say when she finds out we do want children. Ha, ha… she will say well it's about time" Kami laughed some more.

"Maybe we can let her in on our tentative plans". Hildy mused. "Speaking of which when do you see all of this happening?

"Oh I don't know. Maybe we can look at our options next year. You know adoption versus biological. It is a lot to consider".

As the reality of the idea of co-parenting a child with Kami took hold of her mind, Hildy got really quiet. Her friend immediately sensed a shift in her mood and took her hand and gently caressed her lady's cheek as she asked, "Hills, what's wrong? Are you reconsidering the idea already?"

"No, no. It's just ….I am wondering how my parents will react to this news. Your family is great with all the changes that has occurred in your life over the last few months but my parents ….even though they have come a long way are still new to this shift in the way they think"

Kami took a deep breath as she sighed. "Well, look at it this way; the biggest hurdles are behind us. Since your parents' Thanksgiving Day mini vacation we both speak to them regularly on the phone. They know we are committed to each other and I would not be surprised if they have already thought of us having children. After all it is not a big stretch of the imagination to go from living together to becoming parents".

"Hmm, you have a point Kami. maybe when we visit them next week for the two days we can begin preparing their thinking for the arrival of additions to our family. Speaking of our travel plans for next week, have you heard from your Mom? Will she and your Dad be able to visit for Christmas? You do know Christmas is literally just a few days away?"

"Mom said she will let me know by later today if they can make it. Her schedule is clear but Dad had to chair a few last minute meetings at the university where they work. Hopefully there are no more unexpected responsibilities to keep them back."

Kami smiled at the mention of her parents, the smile that never failed to make her lady's heart skip a beat. "I can't wait for you to meet them Hildy, even though they have not met you in person, I know they already love you Darling. Nana sings your praises to Mom all the time. And don't even get me started on Pappy; you have a Grandfather for life in him".

Even though Hildy was listening to her woman speak, she was more captivated at the way her brown eyes twinkled as the golden specks seemed to shimmy.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Kami poked her partner in her side as she pouted.

"Of course I am" Hildy laughed as she rolled on top of her lover and began mercilessly tickling her. This resulted in a burst of uncontrollable laughter emanating from Kami as she tried to wiggle out of the bed. Hildy allowed her to make a run for it down the staircase and then she sprang out of the bed in hot pursuit. They made it to the living room where they both collapsed on the couch with Hildy pinning her down as the laughter eventually died down.

"I like the size of our new home. It has lots of place for us to have fun, and remember you have to scrub my back." Hildy suggestively wiggled her eyebrows as Kami burst out laughing once more.

"Not just your back, remember your front too. But I have to be careful of friction burns as my Nana said".

Hildy tried to keep a straight face at the silliness of the advice from Nana but she could not. After a pause both ladies laughed some more before Kami's tummy interrupted them with a loud growl which made Hildy laugh even more.

"It seems someone is hungry".

"Well what do you expect when you have me burning up so much energy between the sheets Hills? Kami asked with a smile in her voice.

"I can't have my woman passing out from starvation now can I? Let me go fix our very first late lunch in our new home". With those words Hildy pulled her lover up off the couch as they made their way to the kitchen.

The couple decided on Chicken Alfredo, a toss salad and steamed broccoli with carrots. As they sat enjoying the meal Hildy could tell that her lady had something on her mind

"Kami, what's going on? I can tell your mind is mulling over something"

"I am trying to work out the logistics"

"The logistics? The logistics of what?" Hilly queried.

Kami got a twinkle in her eye as she said "The formal dining area a very spacious and could accommodate some more chairs if need be. So I was thinking we could invite everyone over for a homemade Christmas lunch but on Boxing Day instead of on Christmas day. Everyone who is married may have Christmas Day plans but Boxing Day maybe free".

"When you say invite everyone who exactly do you mean? And please define homemade Christmas lunch" Hildy asked with raised eyebrows because going out to lunch with friends and family was one thing, hosting a luncheon party was another.

"Take the worried look off your face, this will be fun", Kami said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Hey, you did not answer my question. Who? and define". Hildy asked once again as she tried to keep a stern expression on her face but was failing miserably.

"The Who is everyone who was at the Thanksgiving Day luncheon at the Hilton Hotel. The only difference will be my parents will replace yours. And the Define? is we; as in you and I cook the lunch".

"Sweetheart, that's a lot of people which means a lot of food to cook". Hildy's voice went up by an octave as she pointed out this bit of information. "As you well know I am a bit challenged in the culinary arts department. Maybe we can order the lunch Kams and even have a staff for the lunch period to do the serving. Yes I think that will work splendidly". Hildy gave her lover a smile worthy of a _Colgate_ commercial as she pitched her idea but Kami was having none of it.

"Hills, if we plan it properly and we prep the night before it will work out fine. Just think of it this way, this is a beautiful time of the year. It is a time for family and friends as we commemorate the birth of our Lord and Saviour. We knew He was not born on Christmas day but none the less the holiday season has a special feel to it. What better way to celebrate the first Christmas in our new home but with family?" Kami said these words so passionately that all of Hildy's concerns came crashing down. Whatever Kami ask of Hildy, Hildy would grant her if she could. So she did what in her heart she knew she would do anyway, she said yes to the Boxing Day luncheon.

"I know you do not feel confident in the kitchen darling, but I love to cook and bake and as long as you help me I assure you everything will turn out fine. But I will tell you what… if any of our friends and family offer to bring a dish, instead of saying 'oh it is alright Hildy and I have it covered', I will gracious accept the dish, and that will be one less thing for us to prepare. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a plan". Hildy smiled as she felt reasonably certain that their friends and family will prepare food to bring over and her time in the kitchen will be greatly reduced.

"I will call around to everyone and invite them over. I feel excited already Hills". Kami looked like an eager child and Hildy could not resist pulling her into her arms as she began making her phone calls and sharing their Christmas plans.

 _"Kami has so much love in her heart for everyone in her life. She is always thinking of ways to made them know they are cared for. I thank you Father for blessing me with her."_ Hildy thought as she kissed her lady's shoulder as she leaned into her by the table.


	18. Chapter 18 The Reunion

Chapter 18 The Reunion

Author's Note : Baba means Father in many African languages.

* * *

As the air steward on the _Virgin Atlantic Airlines_ flight made the announcement for the final decent on Christmas Eve night into John F. Kennedy International Airport, Kami's mom gently shook her husband awake as he had fallen into a slight doze. The flight from Heathrow London was smooth and the older couple was thankful that there had been little turbulence.

Michael Keefer smiled at his wife as he felt excited about actually spending Christmas Day with his darling daughter and his in laws. It had been years since they were able to do this even though they had visited around the Christmas season a couple years ago.

This year was going to be extra special because Kami had someone to share her life with and he was looking forward to meeting Hildy in person. Both he and Kalia were impressed with the way Hildy treated their daughter as they spoke to them often on _Skype_. Plus James and Kathrine kept them abreast of what was going on by sharing all their observations of the relationship between Kami and Hildy.

"I am glad we were able to get away for Christmas this year Michael".

Michael looked at Kalia as he leaned his head to the side. "I can tell something is troubling you love, what is it?"

Kalia remained silent for a few moments before responding. "I am beginning to feel like I should spend more time with Mama and Baba. I know they are still very independent and have a lot of support from their housekeeping staff. Plus my brother and his family live in New York and they will always be there for my parents. But ….I don't know….. maybe it is just the thought that they are getting older. I just feel I should visit more often". Kalia confided to her husband.

Michael listened to the concern in his wife's voice. He loved James and Kathrine as if they were his own parents. As a matter of fact he loved them more. They showed him unconditional love and that was something he never experienced with his own parents and siblings.

"If you could fall asleep now Kal and then wake up in a world where all your concerns are put to rest what would you see? How would your life and your parents' life be different from what it presently is?" Michael asked in a soft probing voice.

Kalia looked at the thoughtful expression in her husband's jade coloured, gold specked eyes and answered honestly. She had been pondering her desire to spend more time with her aging parents for a while now. "If I could wake up in a world with everything in place, we would both be living in a lovely home in Brooklyn, not too far from my parents. We would be doing more charity and volunteer work, more travel like we use to, more adventures, and less of the daily grind that comes with university work. In my imaginary world we would have grandchildren, and willingly babysit with them at every opportunity. In my imaginary world Kami lives just a drive away".

Michael was surprised but not shocked by his wife's inner wish. He felt Kalia quiet restlessness for awhile now. He too felt as the years went by that they settled in a bit of a rut at the university where they both worked. Their lives slowly had become more and more predictable. This predictability over time affected them because it was as if there was a slow drying up of the water that bubbled, and flowed in their younger years. The water that sparked their sense of adventure was not flowing as forcefully as it once was.

Michael could empathize with Kalia's restlessness because he too felt in need of exploring a new path in life. At present, the university and social activities related to the university seemed to be all their lives consisted of. He sat back in his seat, contemplating his wife's feelings and thoughts. A hundred memories flooded his mind as the aircraft began its gentle descent into Kennedy Airport.

Michael and Kalia met when Michael attended Harvard University to study physics. He was at that university at that time because he made a choice that would forever change the course of his life. Michael's parents had his life planned out for him from an early age. His career path and his spouse were chosen because it was important that he filled the role in society his parents deemed crucial for the son born into British aristocracy. Michael did what was expected of him as the second son in a wealthy, titled, family but as the years went by he realized that the things that were important to his parents and family in general were not important to him. He wanted to do something meaningful with his life. Something that helped humanity or saved lives, he wanted to be a scientist. Unfortunately, his father wanted him to be a lawyer and enrolled him in the University of Cambridge with little regard for Michael's dreams or aspirations.

While at the University of Cambridge, England, studying law to please his parents Michael came to the realization that he had to make a choice. He could either continue on the path he was on, and live his life for his parents, the society they were a part of, and be dissatisfied for the rest of his life. Or he could follow his dream and in so doing run the risk of alienating his parents. The decision was not an easy one because despite the strict upbringing and the emotionally aloof environment he grew up in, Michael loved his parents. After many agonizing months at university he decided that he would complete his degree in law to make his father happy and then he would pursue his dream.

After graduating top of his class, Michael sat with his father and had the most honest conversation he ever had with him. He told his father once more of his dreams and aspirations but like on previous occasions his father did not want to hear of it. His father became angrier than Michael had ever seen him, and many hurtful words were said. The words his father spoke will forever remain in Michael's memory even though the pain had long gone.

When his father realized that he could not dissuade his son from following his dream, his parents decided to change their strategy. Rather than continue to tell him what to do, they chose to give him some space in the hope that he would come to his senses and change his mind. Their strategy was to financially assist him in meeting his expenses at the new university in an effort to make Michael feel indebted to them. They knew that attending Harvard University in the United States of America was not going to be cheap and he would need help. But what they forgot was that Michael was an intelligent and resourceful young man. He saw through their ploy and the money that was deposited into his account for school related expenses was never touched. Instead he used his magna cum laude Law degree from Cambridge University to his advantage. He applied for a scholarship and received it because the new administration at the new university wanted him; they knew with his stellar academic record he would achieve great things for their institution.

When Michael returned the lump sum of money to his parents with the good news of the scholarship, his father, Baron Keefer got deathly quiet. Michael remembered the scene like it was yesterday even though it was forty years ago.

 _"Michael, you are making the biggest mistake of your life. Reconsider your decision because if to go through with this, the journey back to this home will not be easy"._

Michael understood exactly what his father was telling him. In that moment he almost gave into his father. But the thought of a life of 'yes sir' and towing the line was more than he could bear.

 _"Father, I respect you and Mother. I will always do my best to bring honour to our family's name but I cannot follow the path you laid out for me, I must follow my dream. I do not want to wake up one day twenty years from now with a heart full of regret. I believe I can make a difference in the world through science. I must give this my best effort"._

With a sad and heavy heart Michael left his parents home that day. He did not see them again until the day he took Kalia to introduce them to the woman he chose to be his wife. The memory of that encounter was one that to this day brought sadness and anger to his heart and mind. He forced himself not to go there mentally, and instead chose to remember the happiest memory of them all.

Michael remembered walking towards the main library of Harvard University after one particularly arduous class when he happened to see the most beautiful young lady he had ever seen. He had observed her studying in the library on more than one occasion but never had enough courage to speak with her. When she smiled at her study group friends Michael wished he was part of her study group, and could be the recipient of her smile. Then on the fateful day, he saw her balancing an arm full of books as she missed the bottom step of the library and want sprawling on the pavement.

He rushed to her aid as he helped her to stand. He subsequently found out that she had a particularly stressful week, and the fall as the last straw. Silent tears slowly rolled down her cheek as the weight of the past week pressed down on her shoulders as her bruised knee and elbow began to burn. Michael's heart was lost and found in that moment as he looked at Kalia face. He offered to hold her books and walk her to her dorm room, she accepted his kindness and they became instant friends. As the days, weeks and months rolled by their friendship developed into a deep and abiding love that lead to marriage two years later.

As the _Virgin Atlantic_ steward advised the passengers to prepare for landing, Kalia kept watching her husband as he processed her words. Finally he turned back to her as he reached for her hand.

"Let's make some time and look at the future my love. We can examine all possible options, and then decide what direction we want the rest of our lives to take".

Kalia smiled as she gently caressed her husband's cheek. She loved Michael with every fibre of her being. They had known each other for the past forty years and been married for thirty eight, and he never failed to consider her feelings or thoughts on any matter. The restless she was feeling in her soul she knew would be put to rest when they sat and considered their future together.

* * *

Hildy, hurry up! Kami shouted from the entryway of their penthouse. The ladies got caught up on a case at the office and time got away from them. As a result they ended up rushing back to their home for a quick shower and change of clothes. They planned on taking one of their company's SUV's to the airport to collect Kami's parents.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we will reach to the airport on time". Hildy reassured her lover as she came down the stairs and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Kami immediately began to relax as she leaned into her lady's body as they took a moment to just stand still in each other's space.

"Let's go". Hildy took Kami's hand as they left the building. The traffic was lighter than Kami imagined it would be and as Hildy predicted they arrived with time to spare. After parking the car the ladies made their way to the arrival area to wait. In a little under ten minutes Kami saw her parents and rushed to them. Hildy stood back to give her lady some private moments with the older couple.

Even though Hildy had seen several photographs of Kami's parents and spoke to them on video _What'sApp_ , seeing them in person was not the same. Hildy was immediately struck at the similarities between Kami and her father. They were both slender with narrow features and even from several feet away Hildy could see that Kami's eyes were a replica of her father's eyes in shape and expression. His jade green irises were replaced with her chocolate brown but the green specks were the same. Ahh but when Kami smiled her smile was totally her mother's.

Anyone looking at the reunion would think the older couple had not seen their daughter in years rather than months, such was their hugs and kisses. Kami turned around to introduce Hildy only to realize that she had hung back to give her time with her parents.

"Hills, come meet my parents" Kami smiled at her lover as she beckoned her over.

"Mom, Dad, this is Hildy, the love of my life".

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you my dear". Kalia said as she gently pulled Hildy into a hug that felt reminiscent of Nana's hugs, and then Michael did the same as he smiled at Hildy.

"Come on lets go, Nana is cooking up a storm at home for you both". The two couples made their way to the car park, and then to Brooklyn where Nana and Pappy were anxiously awaiting the arrival of their beloved daughter and son in law.

"Mama, Baba we are home", Kalia called out as she rushed into the house as he parents came towards her from the kitchen. The hugs and kisses that the family exchanged made Hildy's heart feel warm inside. It was a blessing to observe such love. Kami's family inspired her to keep the communication lines open with her own parents. Her relationship with them was stronger than it was prior to her relationship with Kami, and for that she was thankful. She was actually looking forward to flying to Houston the day after Boxing Day to spend two day visiting with them.

"Kami, Hildy, help me dish out the food while your parents put away their luggage. We will be able to eat as soon as they are finished".

The next few minutes were spent organizing the meal on the table as everyone eventually took their seats.

"Michael would you mind saying the blessings on the meal" Pappy asked with a smile on his face at the man whom he loved as his son.

"Of course Baba, Heavenly Father, we thank you for providing us with a nourishing meal for dinner and please bless the hands that lovingly prepared it. We ask that You provide for all those who are in need tonight. We thank you for the travelling mercies You blessed us with as You brought us safely from England to our parent's home. We especially thank you for the love You bestow on us, and may we always reflect Your love to each other, in Jesus' name, Amen".

"Amen" was said in unison by everyone at the table.

The family shared a lot of laughter that night around the table as their home echoed with love.


	19. Chapter 19 Be My Christmas Present

Chapter 19 Be My Christmas Present

Hildy and Kami went home after their family dinner even though Nana and Pappy invited them to spend the night. The older couple did not think it made sense to drive back to Manhattan only to have to drive back to Brooklyn for Christmas brunch in the morning. If it was any other Christmas morning Kami would have granted her grandparents their wish. But this was the first Christmas morning that she would be spending with her lady and she just wanted to lie in bed with her for as long as she wanted to without having to get up when everyone else got up.

Nana stopped insisting they stay the night when her daughter intervened.

"Mama, leave Kami and Hildy alone. If they do not mind the drive back and forth, then let it be. Don't you remember how it was to have Baba to yourself on a Christmas Eve night before your children were born?" Kalia laughed as she pulled her mother into a hug and Nana smiled.

"Leave the girls so they can enjoy each other without caring about if sound will pass through the walls".

"Mom!" Kami looked at her mother in surprise.

"What? Baby Girl, we are all adults here no need to play shocked". Kalia teased her daughter. "Can you honestly look me in the eye and say that you do not have a night of passion planned for you lady".

Kami looked at Hildy with a twinkle in her eye as her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink before she admitted she might.

"Ladies I suggest you head home before your Mom and Nana really turn on the teasing" Michael smiled at his daughter and Hildy. The younger couple said their good night to everyone with hugs and kisses and left for the penthouse.

The Robinsons and the Keefers stayed up until the wee hours of the morning chatting and enjoying each other's company while the younger Keefer and Mulligan keep each other company in their own special way.

* * *

Before retiring for the night, the ladies had a long soak together in the tub while they listened to soft music. Hildy was thankful for the quiet time to relax because her right arm and hand felt a little tired. Every now and then when she had a long day, her old gunshot injury from her days working as in inspector for San Francisco police department acted up. But soaking in the tub and listening to soft music while chatting with her lady was doing wonders for her tired muscles.

Hildy sat behind Kami as she gently rubbed her lady's upper chest with a bath sponge.

"Seeing your parents on WhatsApp and Skype was not the same as seeing them in person".

"Oh? How were they different?"

"Well for one, I did not realize how much you look like your Dad". Kami turned her head around to look at Hildy and smiled.

"Hills, when I look in the mirror I honestly can't see the resemblance but I have been told before that I look like Dad". Kami chuckled. "But I think more people tell me I look like my Mom".

"When I looked at your parents, I see both of them in you. If I had to sketch your face, I would use your Dad's bone structure. The shape of his eyes and the gold specks are all you but when you smile, ahh your face transforms into your Mom's. You smile a lot my love, so I guess that's why most folks will see your Mom in you more readily that your Dad". Hildy said as she kissed the side of Kami's neck.

The kiss lead to another and another and before long Kami was straddling Hildy in the tub while their tongues battled for dominance. Water slashed over the side as the ladies kissed, and caressed each other. Hildy placed her palms on Kami's lower cheeks and gave a firm squeeze that caused Kami to moan into her lady's mouth. In one swift movement Hildy pressed her knee firmly between Kami's legs and pressed on her lover's center as she moved her knee up and down in a hammering effect that made Kami open her mouth and gasp for breath as her eyes flew open.

"Do you like that Kam?" Hildy asked in a soft seductive voice. Kami could not string her thoughts together to answer the question because sensations were flooding her body and taking away energy from her mind. As Hildy's knee worked magic between her legs she raised her right hand to palm Kami's left breast and then gently tease the nipple to attention.

Hildy was always amazed at how Kami's body always responded to her. It humbled her and empowered her at the same time. Spurred on by her rising arousal, Hildy placed her right hand back on Kami's butt cheek and lifted her body higher out of the tub's water in order to line her lover's breast with her mouth. She then proceeded to bite and lick the nipple over and over while moving her knee. The biting was just a shade under being painful and Kami's nerves endings were a jumble of pleasurable confusion.

"Hildyyyyyy, aaaaahhhhhhh". Kami called out in voice that was like music to her lover's ears. At that point Hildy stopped the biting and placed her lips firmly over Kami's nipple and areola and sucked firmly while rotating her tongue. A bolt of electricity shot instantly from Kami's breast to her clit and her entire body jerked up. If it wasn't for Hildy's firm grip on her lady, Kami would have stood up in an involuntary response to the stimulation her nerves were experiencing.

The orgasm that ripped through as Kami as she screamed Hildy's name was powerful. Hildy held on to her firmly as the aftershocks rocked her body. They sat quietly in the cooling tub's water for a few more moments, then Hildy stood pulling Kami up with her. She did not want her lover's body to calm completely down so she guided her out the tub and lead her to the bedroom as they dried each other in their towels. Before Kami could fully get her heart rate and breathing back to normal, Hildy backed her to their bed and started all over again with their lovemaking.

This time however Hildy guiding their bodies into the scissors position that she knew Kami particularly liked as she dictated their slow burn pace. This second orgasm of the night matched the first in intensity as both women crested at the same time. Once again Hildy did not allow Kami to calm right down but took them both on high after high that night. Finally, they lay in a mass of liquid limbs as they basked in their afterglow. After a few minutes Kami climbed on top of Hildy who was lying on her tummy and they both fell asleep mumbling Merry Christmas to each other.

* * *

When they woke up several hours later, Kami was in the small spoon position to Hildy's big spoon. She could not remember moving off of her lady's back but she felt comfortable with Hildy's arms wrapped around her.

"Good Morning love and Merry Christmas" Hildy said with a smile from behind Kami's back. Kami smiled as she snuggled deeper into Hildy's front.

Good morning, and Merry Christmas to you too. You were the best Christmas present I ever had", Kami laughed as she pulled Hildy's hand towards her and kissed her inner wrist.

Hildy smiled broadly "You are my present and my future, my love. I will always be yours". As Kami heard those loving words spoken to her, she turned and embraced her sweetheart and friend.

"Speaking of presents, I know we said we would not do anything grand this year as Christmas came so close after we moved into our new home but I have something for you". Reaching over to the end table beside her side of their bed Kami pulled out a beautiful gift bag and presented it to her lady.

Hildy reached inside in anticipation and pulled out a keychain. Not a regular practical keychain but an eighteen carat gold keychain that was literally shaped like a key with the top of the key in the shape of a heart. The heart was overlaid with very small coloured precious stones that were laid in such a way as to create the look of the Union Jack. Hildy looked at her partner as her mouth fell open.

"Kami, this is too expensive", she softly whispered as he held the key chain in her hand.

"Sweetheart, this is what I wanted to give you. Please do not think of money at a time like this. This key represents the key to my British heart. You are the only one to whom my heart belongs". Hildy felt the tears roll down her cheeks at her lover's declaration of love. She pulled Kami into her and held her gently as she promised to always treasure the gift that she so willingly gave her.

The keychain came with a gold chain and Kami fastened the two together and draped it over the top of Hildy's side of their teak bed headboard. Hildy then reached into the end table on her side of the bed and reached for a beautifully wrapped present and presented it to her lover.

In a slightly embarrassed voice Hildy began to apologize "My gift is not very expensive".

Kami looked at her sternly and said "Stop it, it is not about money Hildy and you know that. It is about the thought". Then she proceeded to unwrap her present.

Kami gasped at the beautiful heart shaped crystal. She turned it over and saw the way the morning light was reflecting off of it.

"It's beautiful Hills, I have never seen clear crystal that still captured colours like this before". Kami said in amazement.

"That's because this was not on sale anywhere. I made it"

"You made this? What do you mean you made this?"

Hildy laughed as she explained now the gift came about. "Well you know how Jim always knows a guy right, well he knew someone who makes crystal vases and art items. I met the man and showed him my design for your gift and he guided me through the actual making of your crystal heart".

Kami was doubly impressed that her woman took so much time in getting the gift just right. Just then Kami noticed something inside the heart so she looked at Hildy with a curious expression on her face.

"Go ahead and open it" Hildy instructed her. When she did she saw strips of paper with Hildy's handwriting on them. As she began to read she was still confused, so Hildy shyly explained the idea behind the gift.

"I wanted you to know all the things I appreciate in you. All the things I am thankful for by having you in my life. So I wrote each one on a piece of paper and placed it in the heart".

Kami looked long at Hildy as the depth of love this woman had for her sunk into her anew. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she thrust her body onto Hildy and hugged her tightly. They held each other as Kami repeatedly said thank you.

The ladies snuggled back in bed basking in the love their gifts inspired. They knew that they would be late for brunch with their parents and grandparents but staying in bed a little longer would be worth it.


	20. Chapter 20 Come In

Chapter 20: Come In

"Hildy, can you take the extra bag of ice out of the deep freeze please?", Kami asked as she stirred the big pot of chicken green pigeon peas pelau. The ladies were in their kitchen putting the finishing touches on the meal they were preparing for the Boxing Day luncheon. Hildy was correct in her prediction that everyone who was invited would offer to bring a dish. To Hildy's delight, all they ended up preparing was the pelau and making sure there was enough wares and cutlery for everyone to use.

After taking the ice out of the freezer Hildy came up behind her lover and quickly slid one of her freezing cold hands under Kami's shirt and wrapped her hand around her lover.

"Hildy!" Kami shouted out as she felt the chill on her skin. Hildy laughed as she firmly held on to her lover and Kami backed away from the stove and bent her knees in an effort to wiggle out of the embrace. However, Kami forgot that Hildy was a highly trained police officer, so wiggling free of her lover was not something she could easily do. Then Hildy popped an ice cube down Kami's shirt that resulted in both of them rolling on the floor.

Just then the doorbell rang and Hildy jumped up and went to answer the door.

"Come in", Hildy greeted Kami's parents and grandparents as they entered with arms laden down with pots and containers filled with food. Hildy assisted them as they all quickly headed to the kitchen where Kami was just slowly getting up from off the floor.

"Good grief, what are you doing on the floor Kami?"

"Why is your top wet?"

"Are you OK?"

These questions were all asked at the same time. Kami gave her lover a narrow eyed glare before assuring everyone that she was fine. Her family noticed the glare and Nana always quick on her feet to make her baby girl blush turned to her granddaughter and said "Kami, you have to time your hanky panky with more precision when you are expecting company".

Everyone began laughing and Kalia added "Sweetheart, your need a bra before everyone else arrives because your nipples are at full attention".

Kami looked down at her chest in horror as her cheeks blazed and she looked at her family with a look of embarrassment. Kalia looked at her daughter with a twinkle in her eyes and shook her head before saying,

"What are you looking embarrassed for? Your grandfather, grandmother, father and I have all changed your diapers and seen your chest before, and I know Hildy more than sees it now so there is no need to feel embarrassed".

Hildy chuckled because she loved how Kami's family teased her. It was always good natured without malice. Kami gave her another glare as she asked "Why are you chuckling?"

Hildy raised her hand in total surrender and apologized. "I promise to time our hanky-panky with more precision in the future so that no one will notice …you know….".

Those words and the gesturing to Kami chest earned Hildy a poke in her side from Kami as she left the kitchen to go change her top in their bedroom. The family all smiled at each other as they began to chat.

"Thank you all for the lovely brunch yesterday. I enjoyed meeting Uncle Kalechi and his family. I am sorry he could not make it here today; Kami and I had a wonderful time. We ate so much that we did not eat again all day. We just had some tea before going to bed late last night".

"Oh sweetheart, it was my pleasure having you both over", Nana said as she pulled Hildy into a hug.

"Hildy, the kitchen is lovely" Kalia voiced her pleasure for the décor in the room as she looked around.

Hildy slapped her forehead as she exclaimed "Where are my manners! This is the first time you are coming here, let me give you a tour of our home. All and I repeat ALL thanks for the décor goes to Nana and your family's company. Those workers are skilful and conscientious. They finished the renovations in record time".

Hildy lead the Keefers back to the main entrance as she began the tour. Pappy went and made himself comfortable in one of the oversize armchairs while Nana placed all the food they brought over to warm. Hildy followed the exact path and basically repeated everything Nana said to her and Kami a few days ago when they had their tour of the penthouse. By the time they made it back to the foot of the staircase Kami was waiting for them at the top of the staircase with a fresh blouse on. Hildy and her parents joined her as they continued the tour on the upper floor.

While they were upstairs the doorbell rang and Nana answered it. Terry, Emma, and Abbi arrived and were followed by Edgar and his family. Before the door was closed properly Ellen, her husband, children, and the rest of their work family all arrived. By the time Kami, her lady and parents came back downstairs everyone was there laughing and chatting. The children were playing with each other, the aroma of food filled the penthouse and a warm feeling settled in the penthouse as the ladies looked at each other. There was a sense of home, of family, as love permeated the air.

Kami's parents were introduced to everyone and the work family made them feel welcomed. Michael and the guys gravitated towards the large family room where Papa was settled in front of the TV looking at sports. The children eventually huddled around the beautiful crèche that the ladies opted for instead of the traditional Christmas tree that most homes donned at this time of year. Nana took the opportunity to make the best use of the teaching moment and reminded the children of the reason for the Christmas season.

Daniel, Jael, Hope and Faith sat as Nana had their rapt attention as she told them the story of baby Jesus and his parents in Bethlehem. Even though Ellen's children were familiar with the story as they attended church regularly with their parents, they nonetheless were enchanted with the way Nana voice made the story come alive. The adult ladies made themselves comfortable on the chairs and couches in the living room as they too listened to Nana.

When she was finished the story Nana began to sing. Kami, being a skilled pianist moved to her instrument and began to accompany her grandmother and the children as they began to sing along. Hildy was not as competent on her flute as her lover was on the piano but she did her best to harmonize with Nana and Kami. Soon the men came over and leant their deep voices to the sing along. From one song to another the family sang and the spirit of Christmas filled the air. After several minutes of beautiful singing they stopped and continued the chatting and laughter.

Eventually Hildy and Kami did a second tour of their home for the ladies present as it was the first time they visited the penthouse. By the time Ellen, Emma, Abbi and Dani got upstairs to the master bedroom and en suit, Ellen was chomping at the bits to say something.

"I can find a lot of use for that large tub besides having a bath", Ellen said suggestively to Hildy while looking at Kami.

"What makes you think we have not found other uses already?" Kami shot back and grinned at her sister. The women all laughed as Kami closed the distance between her and Hildy and deep kissed her in front of their friends. Hildy responded and grinned at the same time, she was pleased that her lover was comfortable enough around their family of sisters to make out with them watching and whistling them on.

"Hey you two, do you want us to give you a chance for some _Afternoon Delight_ before we begin eating our Boxing Day lunch downstairs? Emma teased the kissing couple and everyone laughed. Then Ellen took the baton from Emma and literally began to sing the first verse of the popular 1970's hit by _Starland Vocal Band_ from which the Afternoon Delight term became popular. The rest of the ladies laughed some more and then joined in the chorus.

"Sweetheart do you think we have enough time?" Hildy seriously asked Kami in front of their smiling friends as she broke off the kisses. Shaking her head no, "We better head back downstairs before Mom or Nana come looking for us all".

"This is the best Reality Television I have seen. You two have your own version of The Real L-Word in your house." Dani smirked as she gently shoved Hildy's shoulder. As the woman walked back through the master bedroom Abbi observed the golden keychain hanging from the bed post as the sunlight from the window reflected on the precious stones.

"Wow, that is beautiful" she commented as she walked towards it with the woman following her.

Hildy explained to the ladies what the gift represented and then Kami showed them her crystal heart that reflected colours when held up to the light. With a beautiful smile she opened the heart and showed them some of the handwritten notes Hildy gave her. There wasn't a dry eye in the room after the ladies complimented the couple of their choice of Christmas gifts. The ladies shared that Nana and Kalia also loved the gifts when they saw them. By the time they made it back downstairs Nana and Kalia were getting the children sorted out with their lunch as the men began to sit around the table.

Eventually everyone was seated, the food blessed and they began to eat. The meal consisted of an array of foods ranging from turkey, lamb and beef on the meat side to all sorts of veggies done in different ways. Salads, pies, provision and the pelau rounded off the meal. There drinks consisted of a variety of punches, and juices with something for everyone's unique taste. By the time they all were finished eating there was barely any room for dessert but Edgar soldiered on by being the first to take a taste of the fruit cake and homemade ice cream.

Ellen's husband Andrew had a traditional ice cream maker at home and he provided the Boxing Day luncheon with three different ice cream flavours to complement their meal. By the time dessert was over, the children lie all over the floor rugs and fell asleep from food overload.

The conversation moved from the dining area to the living room, the TV room and the breakfast nook as the family spread out and just enjoyed each other's company while soft music played on the stereo system.

Michael and Kalia sat on either side of their daughter in one of the large loveseats and just shared some quiet time with her.

"It is so good to see you happy my love" Michael said as he gently kissed his daughter's cheek.

"I really like Hildy, and I appreciate the look of love that I see in her eyes when she looks at you". Michael said with a smile.

"Thank you Dad. I love her so much. I had halfway given up ever finding true love. But Heavenly Father had not given up on providing for me. I am blessed everyday when I wake on mornings and see her by my side". Kalia smiled as she listened to her daughter's words and softly said;

"I remember how I use to pray that you would realize that Dexter was not right for you and eventually you did before marrying him and messing up your life. I was so happy when that chapter in your life was over. But then that woman, whose name I refuse to even mention entered your life like a tornado and caused as much destruction", Kalia softly said.

Kami look at her mother as her eyes misted over. Kalia continued in a voice filled with emotion, "I prayed twice as often for you Kami while that woman was here. I saw my Baby Girl's light slowly begun to dim under the influence of that person. But then the Lord gave you the strength to walk away from that toxic relationship". Kami nodded as she did not trust her voice to speak because of the emotions she felt.

"When you told me about Hildy, there was a something in your voice that I never heard before. A something that I liked, I hoped and prayed that this time your love interest would be worthy of you. From what Mama and Baba tell me, along with what you tell me, and I observe for myself, Hildy is a God send and that makes me feel happy for you my child".

Kami leaned in and hugged her mother as her father hugged them both.

After a few moments Kami confided in them that she and Hildy felt comfortable and committed enough in their relationship to talk about having children. She looked quickly at both her parents to gage their reaction. Michael smiled at his wife over Kami's head as Kalia smiled back.

"We were wondering when we would become grandparents now that you had someone in your life with whom you are happy" Michael confided. "When is the baby due?"

"Dad!...we are just in the talking stage, we have a lot of options to weigh before any final decision is made".

"Yes well, the talking is just a formality. We both know a baby is in the making. Now remember it is never too early to start thinking of names. Never forget how your name came about, a combination of Kalia and Michael, Ka-mi. It was a reflection of the love your mother and I had and have for each other. Our love produced you my Darling, so play around with combinations of your name and Hildy's. It is important to give a name that has meaning. As you know the name Kalia means Beloved in Hawaiian. Your grandparents were living in Hawaii when your mother was conceived. Your uncle Kalechi means Praise God in the languages of Nigeria. As you also know your grandmother almost died in childbirth when Kalechi was born. The doctors were so sure the baby would die but Praise the LORD both your grandmother and uncle lived. So spend time on the naming of your child".

Then Michael looked at his daughter with a twinkle in his eyes and a smirk on his mustached covered lip as he said "If you are stuck over what name to give the child, your Mom and I could just name the baby for you", he laughed getting all excited.

Kami just looked at her Dad with a look of amazement and disbelief on her face. He was as excited as a child who was promised a new present for his birthday and Christmas combined.

Hildy looked at Kami and her parents for some time while chatting with Terry and Emma. She could not help but wonder what the topic of conversation was based on their facial expressions. She knew that Kami would fill her in later on what her parents and she spoke about. Just then Terry asked her if they had any more unwelcomed advances from Trevor. Hildy told him that they received a lovely bouquet of flowers from him a couple days ago with an apology note to both she and Kami.

Emma weighed in on the entire incident and told Hildy she could not believe how dense Trevor was in not understanding that Kami was not interested in him. Hildy expressed that she did not think they would have any problems in the future from him. Just then she looked back at her lover and saw that Kami and her parents were once more deep in conversation.

"As we are on the topic of the future sweetheart, there is a possibility that your Mom and I maybe making some changes next year. We have been discussing the possibility of moving back to the US at the end of this academic year". Kami's mouth fell open in surprise as her father's words sunk in.

"Move back to the USA?"

Kalia explained "Yes, well, my parents are getting older and I feel the need to be closer to them. Plus I am feeling in a rut, it is like I am marking time in the same spot for too long, and I no longer like the feeling Kams. Your father has agreed for us to look at our options for the future as far as the university is concerned. If all goes well we should be able to be released from our contracts at the end of the year as he just told you".

Kami was really surprised as she did not know her mother felt that way. But she liked the idea of having her parents closer now that she was permanently living back in the USA.

"I like the idea, and you can help with babysitting" she teased as her parents laughed along with her.

After a few moments Kalia broached a subject that was on her mind. She reached down and held her daughter's hand as she asked;

"Darling, have you thought about marriage?" Kami took a deep breath and turned to look her Mom in her eyes before replying.

"I have Mom but as strange as this may sound…Hildy and I have never talked about it". Michael looked at Kalia briefly before asking his daughter why.

Kami looked back and forth between her parents as she considered how to answer them.

"I think we both have some deep unresolved Biblical issues as it relates to marriage. At least I have". Her parents looked at each other over her head once more.

"Sweetheart, before you bring a child into your home you need to both be on the same page, and know what you want from yourselves and each other". Michael softly advised his daughter.

"I know Dad. When the time is right I promise to speak to Hildy about marriage". Her parents nodded and then changed the conversation to lighter matters.

While Kami was having a heart to heart talk with her parents, Hildy was also confiding in Emma and Terry about her plans to co parent a child with Kami. They spoke softly for a few minutes about the joys and challenges of parenting as Terry shared that he also hoped one day he and his wife would be parents.

David chose that exact moment to walk over, overheard the end part of the baby talk and firmly sat down to join in the conversation. Both Terry and Hildy stopped talking immediately as they were not ready for David to know about the baby plans for the upcoming year. David sat expectantly looking from Terry to Hildy, when they remained silent he realized they did not want him in the conversation. But rather than feel hurt at being excluded his mind went into overdrive to figure out what the big secret was.

He deduced as Emma and Terry were married for years, a pregnancy could not be a surprise and would not evoke secrecy. So he came to the only logical conclusion he could based on his limited misguided information; he concluded that either Hildy or Kami was pregnant. As the thoughts raced through his mind he took an educated guess and erroneously pegged Kami as the expectant mother.

A big grin plastered his face as he shouted congratulations across the room to Kami.

"David, what are you on about?" Kami asked at the same time as Hildy asked "Congratulations for what David?" to which David said in a loud voice "Congratulations for being pregnant Kami! When is the baby due? Have you picked out a name as yet?

All eyes in the penthouse turned on Kami and Hildy as they simultaneously began to shake their heads no,

"Kami you are expecting and you did not tell me?" Nana asked in a shocked hurt voice.

"No, no, no. I am not pregnant! We were just talking about it that is all". Kami announced to their family.

Hildy got up and advanced on David who genuinely looked confused as he was sure he deduced correctly the meaning of the silence at the end of the conversation he overheard. Upon seeing the look on Hildys face he sprang from the couch and began stepping backwards as he said

"Now, now Hildy it was a simply mistake. No need to get excited". And in one swift move Hildy was on him in a combat hold as she pinned him to the floor forgetting that her future in laws were watching the horse play she was use to engaging in with David. By then the children awoke and began to clap as their Aunty Hildy was wrestling on the floor with their Uncle David.

Kami cleared her throat loudly to catch Hildy's attention and she did. It was in that moment Hildy realized how she and David looked on the floor with legs and arms entangled. She looked at Michael and Kalia raised eyebrows and felt her cheeks turn bright red in embarrassment as she quickly hopped off of David. Hildy reached forward as she grabbed his hand to help him off the floor.

David, seeing his friend's embarrassment decided to do some damage control.

"We horse around like that all the time. The rough play keeps us on our toes as trained cops, well former cops. There were no hard feelings".

Michael and Kalia looked at each other but remained silent. Pappy sensing that his daughter and son-in-law were a bit surprised by the rough play decided an intervention was needed, so he spoke up with a smile in his voice.

"I hope that when the baby comes you train him as he gets older to wrestle like that, I liked the move you used there Hildy. Did I ever tell you I was on the wrestling team back in high school? Ahh, those were the days". And with those simple words the slight awkwardness that invaded the air was dispelled.

Dani decided that it was time to take the twins home as it was getting late. She stood up pulling Edgar with her as she thanked Hildy and Kami for their hospitality and for providing one of the happiest Boxing Day celebrations she ever had. One by one everyone began to gather their coats to leave. Kalia and Nana insisted on packing containers of food for everyone to take home as there were lots of leftovers.

Half an hour later everyone had gone and the kitchen counters, dining table, and floor were wiped down or swept and everything was spick and span once more.

Kami, her parents, grandparents, and Hildy sat quietly for a few minutes after they were finished tidying the apartment.

"Thank you for a wonderful, wonderful day Hildy and Kami", Kalia said with sincerity in her voice. Michael echoed the sentiment and he reached for his wife's hand and helped her up off the chair.

"As much as we would like to stay longer, we are still feeling the effects of jet lag and need to go to bed". James took that as his cue to also leave with his wife.

As they all took their coats and preceded to the front door, the three couples planned on meeting for dinner at _Planet Hollywood in Times Square_ in a couple nights time after the younger couple's return from Houston. Hugs and kisses were exchanged and they left. As the front door closed the younger couple leaned their backs against the door,

"It was a lot of fun having everyone over, especially the children, but, boy oh boy it was also a bit tiring".

Hildy turned to look at her lady as she took her hand in hers and lead her back to the TV room.

"Let's just lie together and relax for a while on the couch". The ladies did just that and before they knew it, they dozed off.


	21. Chapter 21 Late December

Chapter 21

The trip to Houston was very pleasant and it made the next few days past by quickly. Hildy's parents were warm and welcoming to the younger couple and they enjoyed the two days they spent together. Hildy had an opportunity to show Kami around the city that she grew up in. They drove by her old schools and the University of Houston where Hildy did her under graduate work. It was Kami's first trip to Houston and she really enjoyed the opportunity to see snapshots of her lady's earlier life.

The night before they were due to fly back to New York, Hildy broached the subject of children with her parents while they were having dinner at _The Market Table Restaurant_.

"Mom, Dad, Kami and I have been discussing the future. We have a home together as you know and we've been considering having a family sometime in the future". Hildy shared with her parents as she looked at them intently to see their response.

Dalaigh wiped his mouth on the table napkin as he looked at his daughter with eyes that were an exact replica of her own in colour and shape. He remained quiet for a few moments and Hildy felt a shift in the air around them as her Dad responded by saying;

"Well, I can't say that I am surprised. Since the time we visited you both at Thanksgiving your mother and I expected to hear this news".

Hildy looked at her father as she tried to ascertain his meaning behind the simple sentence but she could not. She was not sure if he was pleased or displeased, so she looked at her mother instead. Holly gave her a tentative smile as she met her daughter's eyes.

"I always wanted to be a grandmother. I actually thought I would have been one already with the amount of girlfriends your brother use to have".

Kami looked at Mr. and Mrs. Mulligan and thought to herself _"They are not as comfortable or excited as my family was. They seemed to be more accepting of our relationship over the last month. I wonder what the problem is now."_ Kami turned and looked back to her lover and she saw the tension behind Hildy's eyes

"I thought you would have been a grandparent by now too Mom. But seeing that we do not know when or if Michael will be released from Witness Protection, I guess you will just have to make do with me". Hildy said in a forced pleasant voice as she placed a smile on her face that did not fully reach her eyes.

"Oh honey, I did not mean for that to sound as if I did not expect you to be a mom one day", Holly said as she tried to apologize for the way her words came across.

"It is OK Mom, I understand what you meant". Hildy replied and she turned her focus back to the meal on her plate. Kami felt the slight awkwardness around the table and she was in no mood for her lady to be upset by her parents directly or indirectly. She thought about her family; both her biological family and her work family, and how supportive they were just two days before over their parenting plans. And now to feel the slight tautness in the air circumventing the parenting issue made her feel annoyed and protective at the same time.

"Hildy and I had the most wonderful time on Christmas Day with my family for brunch. And then on Boxing Day our extended family came over to our home to spend the day with us and we had a loving, happy time together. I truly wished you could have made it as everyone asked for both of you. I am sure you would have gotten along with my parents. It has been a few years since they were last in the States".

Kami looked back and forth between Hildy's parents as she wanted their complete attention because she was determine to do what she could to get them fully on board with the parenting plans.

"As a matter of fact they are planning to migrate to New York City at the end of this academic year as they want to be closer to Nana and Pappy as they are getting older".

Both of Hildy's parents nodded their agreement with the Keefer's plans to return to the States in order to be nearer their parents.

"That is very noble of your parents Kami. It shows the love and compassion they have for your grandparents". Dalaigh said.

"Oh I agree, I am happy they are coming back. My parents and my grandparents get along very well and they enjoy each other's company". Kami deliberately gave a dazzling smile to Mr. and Mrs. Mulligan as she continued; "You should have seen my Dad's face when I told him that Hildy and I plan to become parents." She leaned her head back and softly laughed before continuing to speak.

"He went into a long story of how I came by my name. Mind you I have heard this story a dozen times before. Then he went on with how my Mom and my uncle got their names. My Dad was so excited over the news that he will be a grandfather God's willing sometime in the future. If I gave him half the chance he would name our child, and don't get me started on Mom and Nana. They both will take over the raising of the child if Hildy and I are not careful. Everyone one was so happy on Boxing Day when they found out the news. Even though we have a lot of decisions to make before the process begins I have to admit I am as excited as my Dad".

Kami did her best to place an innocent, calm expression on her face as she continued with a smile. "I know you both live a long way away but rest assured we will keep you updated with everything involving your grandchild. We want you both to be as involved as my parents, and we want you to visit often".

Hildy was watching her lady closely through all the talking. She knew that Kami was choosing her words carefully even though she appeared to be just speaking off the top of her head. Hildy deduced that Kami was trying to get her parents to feel a spark of the joy and excitement they experienced on Boxing Day with their extended family.

Dalaigh made strides in overcoming a lot of his deep rooted homophobic prejudices. He had even teased his wife about baby names while they were visiting Hildy at Thanksgiving time. But as the days turned into weeks since he interacted with his daughter and her lover in person, he began to slip back into established ways of thinking.

In his quiet moments when he spent time in reflection, some of his old beliefs, some of his old fears slowly came bubbling to the surface of his mind. All the positive words he spoke to Holly on Thanksgiving Day about supporting their daughter and not judging the path she was on, came back and slapped him in his face. This happened because he began turning away from his new found convictions.

His doubts were magnified when he went socializing with his old cop buddies or even some of his church friends and homosexual topics came up. His friends for the most part all felt that homosexuality was not the original plan God had for mankind. Dalaigh always felt conflicted in those moments because he loved his daughter and wanted her to be happy but when the guys spoke with so much conviction that homosexuality was a sin he wondered where his precious daughter would stand on judgment day. He never joined his friends when they condemned homosexuality but neither did he defend it. He often felt ashamed afterward for being silent, for not defending his daughter. The inner conflict he was experiencing was wearing him down emotionally.

Surprisingly Holly on the other hand was the one who deliberately tried to look at things from different perspectives. Even though she had been taught to interpret scripture one way all her life, she was the one who often spoke up rather than remain silent if a joke was made at the expense of homosexuals. She spent a lot more time reading the Gospels than she did before, and she found herself being more open to love the way Jesus loved. Her friends began to notice her shift in attitude, opinion and general outlook on life but thus far no one asked her what was causing the change

Dalaigh cleared his throat as he began to speak. "I am happy for you Hildy and for you too Kami", and he paused as he wondered _"How do I tell them how I feel without alienating my daughter?"_

"I sense a _but_ coming there Dad, what's on your mind?" Hildy's looked at her father trying to anticipate what he was going to say. All she knew was whatever it was would not be something she wanted to hear.

"I know you both love each other; a blind man can see that but love isn't everything. To have a relationship that lasts, that stands the test of time, it needs a solid foundation. I am concerned that you both have rushed like a high speed express train into this relationship, and not enough time has been spent on the foundation. You have known each other less than five months, and you Hildy have bought a penthouse condominium. You all are living together like man and wife…. oh excuse me…. like wife and wife. Now you plan to raise a child or children in this union. A lot of people love each other and enter relationships believing it will last forever but it does not always especially when they rush everything. Too many times children are the collateral damage when a union ends, a union where the couple were so much in love."

"Dalaigh, stop!" Holly spoke in a soft firm voice as she reached her hand over to her husband's hand and held it firmly.

The silence that followed was like a weight on each person sitting around their table.

"Dad… a month ago when you came to visit us you were more supportive. You knew we were planning to move in together. What changed between then and now?"

All eyes were on Dalaigh as they waited expectantly for an answer as he took a deep sigh and softly said;

"I love you Hildy, more that I can say. I want you to be happy, I really do and I know that you are but I am afraid. I am afraid that everything around you involving Kami is moving too fast. I am afraid that you will get hurt if the momentum that you both are traveling at slows down. I am afraid that the road you are walking may lead you to be ostracized. I am afraid of you being judged by people who do not know you. The thought that an innocent baby will be added to the picture and can potentially get hurt if this high speed train comes to a stop.….. And my biggest fear of all is the fear that you could honestly be mistaken about this whole God is OK with homosexuality thing. Suppose, just suppose that He isn't. Are you prepared to risk Heaven Hildy?"

The weight of the silence following Dalaigh's heartfelt concerns was oppressive.

Hildy, Kami and Holly each sat in her own thoughts as Dalaigh's words sank in. Kami looked at Hildy and saw the stoic expression on her face. By all appearances Hildy looked unmoved by her father's words but Kami knew better. She remembered that just a few days ago Hildy expressed concern about how her parents might react to the news of their planned parenting. And now here they were hearing Hildy's concerns being realized. As Kami opened her mouth to defend her heart's heart, Holly spoke up.

"Dalaigh, look at me". She looked at her husband as he slowly looked at her. She took a deep breath as she spoke in a voice filled with anguish. Holly stood in the shoes her husband was presently wearing, she understood his fears and concerns. At the same time her heart broke for her daughter as she sat there listening to the words spilling out of the father who was her role model, the father she so wanted to be like when she was growing up, the father who she followed into police service.

"Dals, I am sorry you did not have the opportunity to speak to Kami's grandmother on Thanksgiving Day because she really got me thinking and looking at homosexuality from a different perspective. She pointed out to me that the things we think maybe important to Heavenly Father may not be as important as we think. And the things we put little emphasis on may very well be the things that makes us risk Heaven. The fears and concerns you are experiencing now I felt before". Holly pauses as she tried to find the words to help her husband understand while at the same time reassure her daughter.

"My biggest concern for Hildy was Heaven, and how she would be looked at and treated by others. But after speaking to Kathrine, I realized that the fears I had, the concerns I had were because I was arrogant".

"Arrogant? Arrogant? How could my worrying about what is going to happen with our daughter be considered arrogant?" Dalaigh asked in a tone that was filled with both exasperation and annoyance.

Hildy and Kami looked at Holly as they wondered what she would say.

"Arrogant because you are doing what I did a month ago. Dal, Heavenly Father is Hildy's Parent not us. We were given the responsibility of raising her but ultimately she is His. He is the one who gets to say what is right and what is wrong in her life not us. The fears I use to have, I no longer have them because it dawned on me that Father could guide her better than I ever could. He loved her more than I ever could, and wants the best for her. When this reality wrapped itself around my mind, I realized that I was trying to usurp his authority in my life and in our daughter's life. I felt I knew everything, even more that He knew. If that is not arrogance then I do not know what is…You know I have been reading the Gospels more lately Dals, and for the first time in my life I am truly seeing Jesus. I am seeing how He loved, how he treated people and over the last few weeks this Gospel reading has helped me understand that Hildy and Kami are secure in His hands. So it does not matter anymore what people may think or say about our daughter Dalaigh because she is safe".

Hildy looked at her mother for several moments before turning back to her father. She could see he was torn by her mother's words.

"Mom, thank you for continuing to love me and for trusting Heavenly Father to be with us".

"Dad, I did not realize that you were still so concerned about me. I truly thought all fears and concerned were put to rest at Thanksgiving but I realize now that change does not happen at the same pace for everyone. I am sorry for causing you so much worry Dad, I really am. I do not want you to feel pressured into changing your opinion".

Hildy paused and looked at Kami who was looking at her keenly. Kami understood how must sadness and tension lay below the calm demeanor her lover was displaying. She reached across the table and gently squeezed her sweetheart's hand which caused Hildy's lips to curve ever so slightly before she continued speaking.

"Dad, there is an old adage you use to say when I was a child that can be applied most appropriately now. 'A man convinced against his will is of the same opinion still'. I do not want you convinced against your will Dad".

With those words Hildy stood up and Kami taking her cue from her lover stood up too.

"I will take Kami back to the house to collect our things. Then we will head to the airport and catch a red eye flight tonight instead of the one we are booked on for tomorrow".

Holly's face looked grief stricken as she realized her daughter was leaving. She feared that if Hildy left now she may not ever return.

"Hildy please do not leave", Holly pleaded in a pained voice. Hildy did not want to hurt her mother but she knew her father needed time and space to work through the inner conflicts he was experiencing. Plus she felt really sad by how their Christmas trip to Houston had turned out. She wanted to get away from the presence of her Dad as quickly as possible.

She leaned over the table and gently kissed her mother's cheek as she softly said "I love you Mom, thank you for everything. I will call you tomorrow God's willing". Then Hildy leaned over to her Dad and said "I love you Dad".

Hildy took her lover's hand and began walking away from her parents. Kami quickly said goodbye and walked quickly to keep up with her lady's quick pace. As they stepped out into the cool evening air Hildy turned to her partner as softly asked;

"Do you mind if we do not talk about what just happened right now? I really just want to get to the airport and catch a flight home".

"Sweetheart, I do not mind at all. I just want you to be OK". And with those words Kami gently kissed her lover and they hailed a taxi.

Four hours later they were sitting on an American Airlines flight bound for JFK Airport. Kami kept a watchful eye on her lady as she lifted up the seat's armrest in the first class cabin and pulled Hildy into her arms as she gently held her.

The comfort of knowing she was loved soothed Hildy and she drifted off to sleep with Kami's arms securely around her.


	22. Chapter 22 Two Choices

Chapter 22 Two Choices

Kami turned in the bed and reached for her lady only to feel empty space where Hildy slept. Kami immediately sat up and looked around, and not seeing her friend she went looking for her. As she descended the stairs the aroma of a meal being prepared sailed to her like a kite floating in the air. Hildy stood at the sink washing some dishes with her back to Kami.

A wave of tenderness rolled over Kami as she looked at Hildy. She knew that Hildy was affected by her Dad's fears but she was doing her best to not let it overtake her. Kami quietly walked forward and wrapped her arms around her lover as she laid her chin on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have come and made breakfast or at least help you".

"Nah, I wanted you to get your rest sweetheart", Hildy replied with a smile in her voice. "I just took some rolls out of the oven, and made some tomato choka, fried some franks and fixed a salad to go with it. The kettle should be boiling any minute now. You have a seat while I dish our breakfast out".

Kami began helping her lady take the cups off the rack only to be firmly turned around and lead to the breakfast table to sit down. After they began eating their meal Kami looked at her friend as she wondered if she should broach the topic of Hildy's Dad or if she should wait until her lover was ready to share her thoughts and feeling with her.

"I called my Mom this morning and let her knew we arrived safely".

"OK….How was she?"

"She was worried that I would not want to return to Houston after last night".

Kami looked at her food on the plate as she thought _"I would be worried about the same thing too if I was in your Mom's shoes"._ Hildy had not spoken about the conversation from last night with her Dad and Kami was not sure how to proceed in helping her lady.

"What did you say to her?" Kami asked as Hildy continued chewing her food. After a few moments Hildy said; "I reassured her that I love her and Dad and that yes I will visit again but as I did not want Dad to feel uncomfortable around me, I would not be visiting any time in the near future".

The couple sat in silence for a few moments until Kami asked "How do you feel about your Dad, and what he said?"

Hildy looked up to the ceiling as she pulled her thoughts together. "About my Dad…..I….love him. His opinion has not stopped how I feel about him. About what he said….I feel better this morning than when he was speaking last night".

Kami looked at her lady as she asked her to explain what made the difference from last night to this morning.

Hildy looked at Kami instead of the ceiling this time as she explained. "What made the difference between how I felt last night and how I feel this morning is prayer. Last night when Dad told us all the fears and concerns he was having because of me..….I felt the weight of his fear. It was like if osmosis was taking place with his fear. It was moving from him to me the more he spoke. I tried to look like I was unaffected but inside his doubts and fears began to eat away at my mind. When I stood up, I had to get out of there Kams, I had to."

Kami stretched her hand over the table and squeezed her lover's fingers. After a moment or two she encouraged her to continue speaking.

"I woke during the night and the entire scene from the restaurant was replaying on a loop in my mind. I looked across at you sleeping curled into my side and I began to cry as I wondered if I could be heading for the train crash Dad felt sure was lurking in the future for us".

Kami sat there with her mouth slighting open in shock that Hildy's Dad was able to affect her so deeply as to doubt their future together. Hildy saw the shocked hurt look on her lover's face and she took Kami's other hand in hers as she squeezed it to reassure her that everything was alright.

"I left our bed as quietly as I could as to not wake you, came downstairs to the living room and I knelt in prayer. I emptied myself of all Dad's fears and concerns as I asked Heavenly Father to calm my mind and heart. I told Him how I felt about you even though He knew already. I just talked and talked and I claimed all the Bible promises that promised peace. I remembered that Heavenly Father loves me, that He loves us and that He walks with us. By the end of my conversation with God, I felt the weight of Dad's words lift off of me. Then I began praying again but this time for Dad and the friends who are influencing him to revert to his old way of thinking. I asked Heavenly Father to give them experiences that would enlighten them, and made them realize that they need to love as Jesus loved if they want to reflect His character".

Hildy paused in her recount of her early morning time with God and then she said "I realized I had two choices as I prayed. I could choose to go back to being sad, and dissatisfied with life or I could choose to be happy and fulfilled with life. I decided to choose happiness".

Hildy smiled at her lady but Kami realized that her lover still had something on her mind.

"What is it Hildy? There is more isn't there?"

Hildy leaned her head to the side as she continued. "I spoke to Him about marriage".

At those words Kami inhaled sharply because just a few days ago her mother asked her about her marriage plans.

"What exactly did you speak to God about Hildy?"

"I asked Him if it was OK to marry you even though I want to. Kami at the back of my mind, I have this nagging uncertainty about making a marriage vow because when marriage was originally made it was for Adam and Eve, our original parents who were male and female".

Kami hung on her ever word as her lover spoke. "What did God tell you? Did He clear up your uncertainty?"

"Not exactly….. I was never in any doubt that our union was OK with Him. I am just not sure about the word marriage because of the Eden model".

Kami sat back and thought for a moment. "Hildy your concerns over the word marriage is a concern I also have. I guess it is our early Christian upbringing that is colouring how we see things, and the words we use to express what we want to express. I know a Civil Union License is basically the same thing as a Marriage license; the big difference is that the civil is only recognized state wide. As far as I am concerned, I am already married to you Hildy. A piece of paper is not going to make a difference".

Hildy looked at her for awhile and then said, "I feel the same way…..but it is important to me that I publicly make a commitment to you before our family, friends and most important before God. Whether the paper we sign is called a marriage license or a civil union license does not matter to me. I understand that heterosexual couples have more rights than we do but that is secondary to me Kami. What is primary is the declaration of how I feel in front of everyone".

Hildy stood up and came around the table and then kneeled in front of her lover as Kami gasped.

"I honestly did not plan to do this today Kams but the time is right now". Hildy took her lady's hands again as she asked "Will you marry me?"

Kami just stated at her as she thought _"I did not expect this now at all"._

As the moments began to add together Hildy began to frown. Seeing her lover's dark green eyes begin to look worried Kami cleared her throat.

"I did not expect this today Hildy. I figured we would talk about marriage in the future some time….I love you Hildy Mulligan and whether we have a civil union or a regular marriage I would be honoured to be called your wife. So my answer is yes I will marry you".

And with those words Kami leaned forward and gently kissed her lady.


	23. Chapter 23 Old Year's Day

Chapter 23 Old Years' Day

In all the years Kami travelled back and forth between the States and England around the Christmas / New Year's Day holidays, she was never interested in being in Times Square to see the famous Ball drop at the stroke of midnight. This year however was different because Hildy was in her life and she wanted to be a part of the New York tradition. It was Hildy's first New Year's Eve in the Big Apple and she wanted to experience everything up front and personal. Kami smiled to herself as she stepped out of their apartment, her thoughts centered on how much her life had changed in a few months.

Kami went down to the lobby of her building to check on their mail and saw Trevor as he came to do the same thing. _"Oh boy, I hope Trevor does not say anything silly. His flowers and apology card were thoughtful but I hope he has not reverted to his old disillusioned thinking where I am concerned."_ Kami thought as she saw her tenant.

As she came closer, Trevor looked up and saw her. He could not hide the way his eyes lit up even if he tried. But then it was as if he remembered she was neither interested in him nor was she available and his eyes took on a guarded expression.

"Hello Trevor. How have you been?" Kami asked politely.

"I have been well thanks. How have you been Kami?" Trevor asked equally politely.

"I have been well thank you". Kami smiled at him without meaning to make his heart flutter but it did. In that moment Trevor's mind felt as if it was being hijacked by his heart because all rational thought ran out of his head as his heart began whispering to him. His heart said _"You know you are crazy about her. Do you really think she will happy with Hildy in the long run? If she would only give you a chance you know she would like you"._

Kami looked at the expression on Trevor's face and wondered what was wrong as he looked almost as if he was in pain.

"Trevor, are you alright? You look as if you are in pain. Do you need to sit down?" Kami was genuinely concerned about Trevor because apart from the dinner fiasco at _Applebee's_ she really did like him. As she looked at him she thought _"If he topples over there's no way I can help him up as he is so tall and big."_ Kami looked around the lobby hoping to see the security guard but unfortunately the man took that moment to make a quick bathroom break.

"Maybe I can call Hildy to come and assist me in helping you get back to your apartment".

At the mention of Hildy's name, Trevor's mind did a flashback to the stern talk Jim and Terry had with him when he made a fool of himself at dinner. Trevor straightened up his body to his full height and took a deep breath as he took control of his thoughts. The last thing he wanted to do was to make a fool of himself again. Plus he did not want Kami to think he was some weirdo who was obsessed with her. He did not want to fall any lower in her estimation of him. So he painted on a smiled as he looked at her hoping to put her concerns to rest.

"Thank you for offering to help me Kami but I am fine. I just got a little bit of heartburn and it made me uncomfortable. I am better now". With those words he turned and headed to the elevator leaving Kami to wonder if he really had heartburn or if something else was the matter.

* * *

As Kami re-entered their home after her quick errand to the lobby she saw her lady coming out of their home gym. Once again she was astounded by the thoughtfulness of her grandmother to include the gym room in the renovations of the penthouse a few weeks earlier. Kami took her health seriously, she made healthy choices where her eating was concerned, and worked out in the gym a few times per week. But Hildy was the one who used the equipment every day, her body was not bulky with big muscles but her muscles were well defined. As a matter of fact, Kami teased her that she could pose as a model showing off muscles in any anatomy text book. As Kami looked at her lady walk towards the kitchen she could not help but admire her physique.

Kami walked away from the foyer towards the kitchen, Hildy hearing her footsteps, turned towards her with a smile.

"Was there anything important in the mail?" Hildy asked Kami as she reached for a bottle of water.

"Not really, just a few bills and one or two New Years Day greeting cards".

"I really enjoyed the meal last night at _Planet Hollywood_ with your family". Hildy said in a voice that spoke more than her words did. Kami accurately sensed that her lady felt a little bit ….. not down exactly… but a little off her usual vibrant self. Kami surmised that her lover saw the stark difference in the way Kami's family approached them as a couple as compared to Hildy's parents. But in all fairness to Hildy's mother she was more accepting and non judgment of them than she was over a month ago at Thanksgiving time. Kami knew her lover felt accepted and cared for around Nana, Pappy and her parents and she was so thankful to her family for filling the emotional void that Hildy felt.

"I know they enjoyed our time together last night too. Dad has become a big a fan of yours just like Pappy. The fact that you encourage Pappy to tell his stories from when he was young and you listen intently to the good old days has earned you a 'forever place' in his heart". Hildy smiled as she listened to Kami speak of her grandfather.

"The stories are really interesting Kami. Imagine the things Pappy has lived through, it would be wonderful if his stories, his experiences could be documented somehow, you know put in print or something for the younger generations to benefit from".

As Kami listened to the suggestion she said "I have heard the stories so many times in the past that I almost know them by heart. But as I listened to you Sweetheart, I can see that Pappy really lead an interesting life. I will think about the suggestion you just made and see how I can begin documenting his experiences somehow". Kami paused and looked at her lady with a thoughtful expression.

"You know my family loves you like you are their daughter, right? I want you always feel welcomed, accepted, and loved by my parents and grandparents".

"I know, and it means the world to me Kams, especially as my Dad is not as enthusiastic as he appeared last month".

"How are you feeling about everything today love?"

"I feel a little sad about Dad but I am happy Mom is willing to take a stand for me, for us. Maybe Dad will eventually come around with time". Hildy said in a voice that had shades of hope in its tone. "But if he does not, I will be fine. I know I am loved by Heavenly Father and I am loved by you and my new family".

Kami stepped closer to her lady as she pulled her into a tight hug as she placed her head on her shoulder. The hug conveyed all the support and love that Kami felt for her lady.

"Everything will work out Hills, trust Heavenly Father to set everything to His timing".

As the ladies pulled apart, they turned and headed upstairs to have a shower, with Hildy leading the way.

"I am really looking forward to the New Years Time Square celebration tonight Kams. I am sure that seeing the Ball drop on TV will pale in comparison to seeing it in real", Hildy said with a smile. Kami placed her hands on her lady's butt as she followed her up the steps.

"In all the years I have been in New York at this time of year, I was never really interested in going to Time Square but going with you Hills makes the entire thing sound like fun."

Hildy placed an extra swagger in her walk as she said in a suggestive tone "I can think of a few fun things we can do now before the fun time we will have later".

With those words Hildy pulled her lady towards her and wasted no time divesting her of her clothes as they made their way to the shower.

Their shower together was long and lathery, as they made slow love. Hildy was amazed at how every time she touched her lover's body it felt like she was having her for the first time. She thirsted for Kami in a way she never thirsted for anyone else, she craved her intimate touch in a way that was almost like an addiction. A few of the lyrics from _Robert Palmer's song Addicted to Love_ flashed through Hildy's mind as she knelt in the shower as her lips firmly sucked on her lover's flower.

Hildy used her arms to hold Kami in place as her knees buckled as her orgasm began spreading from her centre to the tips of her toes. Over and over they pleasured each other and by the time the ladies were finished with their shower they both were in a mellow sated mood.

They ended up taking a nap together as their energy level was depleted from the love making. A few hours later they woke up and laid in bed chatting. They both shared a laugh over Nana's and Kalia's reaction to the news that the younger couple planned on getting married sometime later in the coming year. Hildy was surprised with the speed at which the mother and daughter duo immediately began coming up with so many ideas for the wedding ceremony. In no time flat it began to feel like Hildy and Kami were just going to be spectators in their own wedding.

Hildy recalled that eventually Kami had to tell her Mom and Nana to slow down because she and Hildy had not discussed anything beyond the fact that they planned on making their union legal. Eventually Kalia and Nana listened and eased up on vocalizing their wedding ideas. As the ladies stayed snuggled in bed they continued to chat about things in general and nothing in particular when Kami remembered to fill Hildy about seeing Trevor in the lobby.

"I just remembered that I saw Trevor in the lobby earlier when I went for our mail".

At the sound of Trevor's name Hildy's mind and heart did a quick acceleration in annoyance but she willed herself to act maturely and not like a jealous teenager.

"Did he speak to you?", she asked keeping her voice neutral. Kami then went on to explain verbatim what was said. As Hildy listened she unconsciously pulled her lover closer to her in a kind of protective yet slightly possessive way.

Kami noticed the move and correctly understood the motive behind it. She looked into Hildy's dark green eyes and said;

"Sweetheart, you know that there is no need for you to feel uncomfortable or threatened by Trevor's past interest in me, right?"

"Past interest? Darling the man _still_ has a thing for you. I can't say that I blame him though because loving you is easy and natural. I just would not like his overt interest to return". Hildy said in a serious tone of voice.

Kami looked long into her lady's eyes and said "Trevor strikes me as harmless. He maybe a bit delusional with his hopes but he is harmless. He is not a bad man Hildy and I am confident that sooner or later, hopefully sooner rather than later he will be dating someone and would have forgotten all about me".

Hildy gently stroked her lover's arm as she mumbled "I hope so".

Kami pushed all thoughts of Trevor out of her mind as she sat up in bed pulling Hildy with her.

"Come on love, we need to get dressed for our date tonight. Dinner at _Patrick Restaurant_ and then kissing in Time Square at midnight! Come on we have to get ready to leave shortly".

"Yes my lady", Hildy smirked as she walked to their closet to find something to wear. Once more Kami admired her lady's toned body as she unconsciously licked her lips.

"Well I guess we could be a few minutes late", she mumbled to herself as she quickly walked up to Hildy's back as she stood looking at clothes on the hangers. Before Hildy could turn around Kami's hands were all over her as a second round of loving began.

Needless to say, the ladies were late for their reservation at the restaurant that evening.


	24. Chapter 24 The Train Ride

Chapter 24 The Train Ride

As the ladies finished dressing, they took a good look at each other and said a simultaneous, "Wow!"

Kami wore leather black leggings with low heeled black ankle boots, a lovely pastel peach coloured knitted top and her woolen hip length winter coat. She looked liked she stepped out of a fashion magazine for elegant style. Her hair was swept up high in a bun with little tendrils framing her long neck. As she pulled her scarf on, she looked at Hildy and said;

"Darling you look hot!"

"If you say so…. thank you but you are the one I will have to guard extra carefully tonight. The men and the women will be drooling over themselves hoping to catch your eye", Hildy replied with a chuckle before she got serious and said: "You look beautiful, my love. And the fragrance of the perfume on your elegant neck makes me want to do things to you and with you". There was no mistaking the desire in Hildy's dark green eyes.

"Thank you Hildy for the compliment but the doing things to my neck will have to wait until later". Kami said with a smile that never failed to melt Hildy's heart.

Kami admired her lover's choice of clothing for the evening. Hildy was never one to pay attention to her colour combinations, as long as her clothes was clean and hole free, it was fair game to be worn. But when Hildy began dating Kami, she started paying closer attention to her clothes. She did not want her new lover to be embarrassed by her lack of style or her mismatched colour combinations when they were out in public. Then while they were out on one evening early in their relationship, she felt comfortable enough with Kami to confess that she was style challenged as she coined it. Kami was only too happy to take her shopping and make some simple suggestions. The end result was a more attractively dressed Hildy without looking like she had a complete makeover.

Tonight Hildy wore blue stretch jeans, a pair of boots that had a bit of military look to it, a white button down shirt with a light grayish coloured shimmery sweater over it. She opted for her black leather jacket instead of one of her coats. Her clothing ensemble made her look sexy and dangerous at the same time. There was an aura around Hildy that firmly said to everyone except her lover; _"you can admire but don't you dare get too close"._

As the ladies were about to step out of the penthouse they gave each other a peck on the lips that was supposed to be a quickie. But as they ended the kiss and looked at each other both their libidos began to accelerate and they leaned in for another kiss. This kiss quickly began to make their body temperature rise.

Kami was the one who pulled away and taking a studying breath said, "Sweetheart if we do not stop now we both know we will not be going anywhere tonight".

Hildy made a sound that was a cross between a growl and a groan that made her lady laugh.

"Come one Hills, we have the rest of the night when we get back home to make love. Plus we do not have to be anywhere tomorrow; we can lie in bed for as long as we want to".

With a sigh that sounded like she was resigned to making the biggest concession of her life Hildy mumbled a soft "OK".

Taking her lady's hand in hers, Kami lead them out of their home and the building.

* * *

New Year's Eve was always crowded in Midtown Manhattan. The ladies considered taking a taxi to the restaurant but as the evening's air was not as cold as they expected it to be they decided to walk to the nearest subway station and take the train. Hildy felt happy as she walked at her lover's side. She quietly reflected on how the past few months of her life had changed for the better and she silently thanked her Heavenly Father for His blessings towards her.

As they approached the 14th Street and 8th Avenue train station Hildy pulled Kami closer to her side. The platform was crowded as the ladies stood side by side as they awaited the 'A'-Train that would take them closer to their destination. As the couple entered the train there was no seats available and the standing room was limited. The police officer in Hildy kicked in immediately as she visually scanned the crowd for any potential threats to the safely of her lady or herself. Besides observing one or two inebriated looking men who appeared to have started their New Year's Eve celebration early, the crowd appeared to be harmless.

Hildy strategically placed her body behind her lover as Kami held on to the nearest pole the standing passengers used to anchor themselves on the moving train. Hildy subtly placed her free hand on Kami's leggings and gentle began to caress her lady's bottom. Kami felt the gentle yet firm caress and leaned back against her lover as she reveled in the pleasure Hildy's hand was bring to her body.

Usually when folks rode the 'A' -Train they avoided looking at other passengers in their eyes. But that night was different. Maybe it was because it was New Year's Eve, maybe it was because folks were in a good mood to have lived safely through another year. Maybe it was the various alcoholic drinks several of the passengers in the car of the train had already consumed for the evening, maybe it was a combination of all of the above. But the end result was there was a greater level of chatting on the train than was per normal.

This friendliness resulted in one man who stood close to the ladies, and admired the attractive way they looked deciding to make a play on them. The man was on his way to Times Square to meet up with some friends, and as he admired the ladies, particularly Hildy, he mistakenly thought his admiration would be welcomed and she would be interested in him. He was attractive and knew it, he was smartly dressed and knew it, he was gainfully employed and was confident he was a catch of a lifetime for any woman he chose to show interest in.

In his over confidence he flashed Hildy a wide smile as she happened to look in his direction as she continued to survey the train carriage for anything out of the ordinary.

"Hey sexy". The foolish man said to Hildy as he thought that was a top of the line compliment to pay a woman. Hildy looked at him up and down with a look that most persons would recognize as "keep talking at your own risk". Unfortunately the man thought Hildy was just surprised that a stranger was speaking to her.

"I am heading to Times Square to ring in the New Year with some buddies. I would love if you would join me. I am sure we can have lots of fun at Times Square with all the excitement around". The silly man kept looking at Hildy expectantly.

Now the Hildy of times gone by, of the time before Kami entered her life would have told the man where to shove his unwanted advances but the new and improved Hildy was more courteous as a direct result of Kami's positive influence in her life, so rather than insult the man with a curt comment she told him firmly but politely;

"No thank you, I am not interested". Now Kami was in her own little pleasure world due

to Hildy's ministrations to her derrière. But at the sound of Hildy's voice turning down the man's invitation her eyes flew open as she turned her head to look around to see who was propositioning her lover. Kami's brown, golden green specked eyes flashed as she gave the man the exact up and down look that her lover had given him a few moments before. Before she could think to utter a word, the courageous man continued.

"Hey, come on Beautiful, Times Square is the place to be tonight. My buddies are all great guys and gals. Did I mention that there will be other women in the group I am hanging out with tonight? There is no need to be nervous; you will be safe with me". At this declaration the man flashed a smile that was so wide that both Hildy and Kami swore they could see his wisdom teeth.

"What do you say, Gorgeous?" But before Hildy could answer Kami spoke for her in a polite but steely voice by saying;

"The lady said no thank you as she is not interested".

It was at this point that the man's attention was drawn to Kami. He looked back and forth between the two of them and their close proximity. It was then that the light bulb finally came on. the bulb told him that he was chatting up one half of a couple.

"Oh…you two…" and he made a back and forth gesture with his hand indicating that he realized the ladies were in each other's company. Both women gave him a no nonsense look. By then several other passengers stopped their chatting to pay attention to the interesting scene before them.

Then the silly man got what he thought was a bright idea and smiled even wider than before if that were possible.

"Hey ladies, man I just had a great idea. You BOTH can come with me to Times Square and hang out with my friends. You two are gorgeous and maybe who knows…. maybe we can spend some time together? What do you say?" Both Kami and Hildy could not understand why some men thought that lesbian women would enjoy spending time with a heterosexual male. If they thought things could not get worse, it did when the stranger opened his mouth again and said in a stage whisper;

"You know the saying what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas? Well what happens in Times Square stays in Times Square…. maybe we can have a ménage a trois?"

Those passengers within ear shot all inhaled sharply and looked at that man in horror because the other passengers including those who were on the happy side of alcohol all correctly read the ladies body language and understood their tone of voice when they said they were not interested.

"What?!" Hildy said in utter disbelief.

The foolish man gave the couple a cocky smile as he said "I just suggested that because you never know what could happen tonight".

At the man's words Hildy's hand stopped its caress of her lover's butt and Kami instantly felt her lover's hand tense. If it were possible to see steam coming out of Hildy's nose and ears in that moment you would have seen it. But before she could say anything Kami spoke up. When she was upset her British accent became more pronounced, as was the case at that time. Her diction was impeccable and she voice resonated in the train's carriage as all conversation around them ceased.

"You are a vile man! How dare you suggest that we go with you for a ménage a trois? You are disrespectful! We do not know you, and even if we did what makes you think we would do something like that? Is this what you do sir?! Do you ride the train and make unwanted sexual advances on unsuspecting women? How would you feel if someone approached your sister or mother in the manner you approached up? You behaviour is shameful. I have a mind to take you photograph and post it on my Face Book page warning my family and friends about this pervert of a man riding the New York Subway. And knowing how protective my family and friends are they in turn would share your photo with others with a warning to 'run if you see this man'!".

Kami nostrils flared as she was so angry. In an instant, pandemonium broke loose as several woman on the train who observed what was happening all cheered on "Take his picture, take his picture!" Even the inebriated looking men voiced their disapproval of the stranger's unsolicited sexual advances. Then before Hildy could realize that was happening several passengers pulled out their phones and were taking snapshots of the man, and one teenager who was standing to the side with her friends shouted -

"I just posted it!"

The man looked around the car load of passengers who were looking at him in displeasure. He never expected his 'harmless' flirtation with the woman and then her girlfriend to get out of hand. His eyes zeroed in on the teen ager who shouted that she posted his face on her social media account and he began to advance on her in a threaten way as he said;

"Hey you can't go putting my face up on your page without my permission!"

Before he could have done the teen any harm, Hildy moved with the speed of a Cheetah and the deadliness of a Bengal Tiger. The train that was crowded with passengers just minutes ago when Hildy and Kami entered all of a sudden was clear as if a Police car drove through with the siren blasting for the traffic to move. In two simple moves Hildy had the man on the floor of the train carriage as she commanded him to apologize to the teen girl who understandable got frightened by the look on his face as he advanced on her.

The stranger resisted apologizing until Hildy put some pressure on his arm. Then he apologized to the girl, to Kami, to Hildy and the entire train carriage. Hildy kept him pinned until the train pulled into the 34th Street Station. At that point she let him up and deposited him out the doors as she told him to find another A-Train to go meet his friends.

As Hildy came back to stand protectively behind her woman, the entire carriage erupted in a round of applause to the surprise of both ladies. Then the teen girl came forward with her friends in tow, introduced herself, and told Hildy thanks with a shy smile. Hildy told her it was her pleasure and to be careful tonight in Times Square.

When the train stopped at the 42nd Street stop, almost everyone on the carriage came off as they all bid each other a fun and safe time with for the falling of the Big Apple Ball at Midnight.

* * *

As Kami and Hildy made their way out of the station, Hildy leaned into her woman as she placed her arm around her shoulder.

"You were fantastic the way you told that rude man off! I was so impressed and proud of you Kami" Hildy said as she beamed at her lover.

Kami felt ten feet tall as she basked in the adoration of her future wife. "What about you? You had that nasty man on the floor of the train before he even knew that happened". Kami laughed out loud. Then a thought struck her and she stopped the laughing.

"Hildy, do you think I was wrong to say what I said about posting his picture? Because the teen girl, what was her name? Susan? yes Susan Charles, she actually did what I said. I wanted the man to know how offensively he behaved but I do not want to really get him in trouble. If I was home I would use my computer to find her account and pull the photo down".

Hildy stopped walking as she looked at her lover. She saw the doubt in Kami's eyes as her lady wondered if her words had gone too far.

"Now you listen to me Kami. Your words were not too much. As a matter of fact you were spot on with what you said to that man. You defended us, you defended the other women who he would do that to. I can assure you my love that that man is accustomed to approaching women on trains. His entire demeanor shouted 'done this before' because his confidence level was high as he spoke to me. As a matter of fact I would not be surprise if now and then he gets a bite from some woman who is just as sexually promiscuous as he is. When that happens it empowers him to try it again. As for taking it down off Susan's Face Book page, love you will have to take it down from the passengers' Instagram and Twitter accounts also. Before you told off the man, a couple persons already had their phones trained on us and what was happening".

"Really?" Kami asked in a surprised tone of voice.

"Yes Really. So do not go feeling like you caused him trouble. He brought it on himself".

And with those words Hildy pulled her lady in close for a kiss that was gentle, and full of the love and appreciation she felt for the woman who held her heart.

The ladies then exited the station and headed towards Patrick Restaurant for their evening dinner.

* * *

Author's Note: The term "ménage a trois" , makes me think of the song by Patti LaBelle 'Lady Marmalade', lol. If you go on YouTube you can see her perform this song. There are several versions but the 2014 live performance is really good.


	25. Chapter 25 Epilogue Midnight Kiss

Chapter 25 Epilogue Midnight Kiss

The ladies had a lovely meal together amid laughter as they recounted lots of funny anecdotes from the last several months since they had known each other. They deliberately put the obnoxious stranger out their mind as he was not worth wasting mental energy on. The restaurant was full of patrons as everyone seemed to be in the mood for fine dining that night. The meal was delicious, and being a special night the ladies enjoyed a bottle of Papillon _Sparkling White Alcohol Free Champagne from Van Loveren_. Everything amount the ambiance at the restaurant that evening was set for romance.

Eventually the ladies left after thanking the chef personally for a wonderful meal. They walked arm in arm through the streets on Midtown Manhattan enjoying each other's company. They slowly made their way to the area that was considered the central area of Times Square, hoping to get a good vantage point to see all the activities clearly.

The big screen TVs around the Broadway and 7th Avenue area were all covering the television networks live showing the buildup of the dropping of the ball at midnight. Hildy looked at Kami with a childlike wonder as the energy all around them was palpable. All types of accents could be heard from the people walking past them in various directions. There were groups of people huddled together as they drank beverages that ranged from hot chocolate to hot tea and coffee. There were even some 'soup in a cup' being sipped by folks as the temperature began to dip a bit more than it did earlier in the evening. There were also lots of families in attendance as excited children found it difficult to stay still.

As Kami watched the children with their parents her heart clenched. She wondered if the desire she had to become a Mom would truly materialize. As she got older the maternal yearning in her heart became deeper. She had all but given up on ever experiencing all the 'firsts' that mothers talk about; the first tooth, the first step, the first word, the first day at school. But then Hildy entered her life and all the mothering desires she had buried so long ago began resurfacing. With Hildy there was hope, with Hildy there was a chance.

Hildy looked at Kami as she looked at the children and their parents. Kami had a very expressive face and it did not take a genius to see the affect looking at the families was having on her.

"Hey, hey", Hildy said softly as she brought her lover's hand to her lips.

"God's willing we are going to be parents", Hildy continued. "Whether we will have them biologically or through adoption, we are going to be parents. Heavenly Father is with us and everything will work out".

Hildy saw the concern mixed with hope in her lady's eyes. "Tell me Kams, what is really concerning you about becoming parents?"

Kami looked at her and paused, this caused Hildy to look at her more intently because Kami usually was an open book when it came to sharing information with her. In an effort to reassure her lady, Hildy wrapped her arms around her as they stood in the middle of Times Square. All thoughts of a falling Big Apple Ball were forgotten as Hildy focused on the precious person in her arms.

Taking a deep breath Kami began to speak. "I would truly like to experience what it feels like to have a baby growing inside of me", Kami said with a longing in her voice that Hildy could not recall hearing before. She realized that her lady felt deeply, more deeply about being a Mom than Hildy first realized. She gently but firmly began to rub her hand up and down Kami's back and she held her around her hips with the other hand.

"But I am afraid my body may not cooperate with the desire of my heart".

Hildy looked at her with a confused expression. "What do you mean Kams?"

"Remember I told you a long time ago I had some issues with my uterus? I was in my twenties at the time, and surgery became necessary to remove fibroids that became a problem. Well even though the doctor told me I could still have children, I have often wondered if my body could cope with the stress of pregnancy".

Hildy stayed quiet for a few moments wondering what to say to reassure her lady. Then she made a silent appeal to Heavenly Father to give her the words of comfort that Kami needed in that moment.

Hildy looked around them and saw several groups of families, some with young children, others with older children but everyone looking like they were having an enjoyable time.

"You see all these children Kami?" Hildy said as she indicated the families all around them. "All these children are on loan".

Kami pulled back her head a bit so that she could look into her lover's eyes as she tried to follow the point she was making. "What do you mean… on loan?" Kami asked.

"I mean the children do not belong to the adults who are looking over them. The adults have been given a sacred responsibility to love them, and raise them in a way that will bring honour to their Creator". At those words Kami leaned in closer to her friend as she laid her head on her shoulder.

"Kami, children are a gift from Heavenly Father. That gift can come through our bodies or the gift can be placed in our hands. But either way the responsibility is an awesome one. I hope Father will keep your womb strong enough to withstand the physical strain a pregnancy will put on it. But if He chooses to bless us another way by giving us children who are already born, I hope we can love them as much as if they came through us".

The ladies held each other silently for several moments before Kami spoke. "I can love them the same as if they came through us. As a matter of fact as crazy as this may sound ….I love them already".

Hildy smiled as she heard these softly spoken words.

Slowly they pulled apart as they heard the crowd around them begin to count down the seconds to midnight.

With each shouted number the excitement in the air rose. At the stroke of midnight the cheers and shouts was deafening as the ball reached its final destination. The ladies looked at each other as the both reflected on the past year and how their lives were before they met each other, compared to how it was after they met.

They stood there as memories flooded their minds. Then a smile that can only be described as pure love graced both their faced as they looked at each other. They slowly leaned forward until their lips touched. The kiss was passionate but in a different way from their previous kisses. It was as if it their kiss held a promise for the coming year. It was like all their combined hopes and desires to be better in every which way was wrapped inside the expression of love they poured into their touching lips.

As they finally pulled away from each they both said at the same time -

"Happy New Year".

* * *

Author's Note: This brings Part Two of my little Kami and Hildy story to an end. Please 'Follow' my name so the notices for Part Three can be sent to your Inbox. Thanks.


End file.
